Denariański Renegat
by Jibril Angelos
Summary: Siedmioletni Harry Potter nienawidzi swojego domu, swoich krewnych i swojego życia. Przypadkiem natrafiwszy na pradawny, demoniczny artefakt jego życie ulega całkowitej zmianie. Obdarzony cząstką mocy Upadłego Anioła Harry udaje się w podróż ku potędze.
1. Kusząca propozycja

**Disclaimer:** This is a translation of Shezza88 fic The Denarian Renegade. The idea is his. All Harry Potter characters/places/items/etc. belong to J.K. Rowling. All Dresden Files characters/places/items/etc. belongs to Jim Butcher.

**Ogłoszenie:** Poniższy tekst jest tłumaczeniem opowiadania The Denarian Renegade autorstwa Shezza88. Pomysł i realizacja są jego. Wszystkie postacie/miejsca/przedmioty/itp. związane z uniwersum Harry'ego Pottera należą do J.K. Rowling. Wszystkie postacie/miejsca/przedmioty/itp. związanie z uniwersum Akt Harry'ego Dresdena należą do Jima Butchera.

Za betowanie dziękuje **MichiruK.**

* * *

**Informacja #1: **Jest to crossover między cyklem o Harry'm Potterze, a cyklem _Akta Harry'ego Dresdena_. Znajomość drugiej serii nie jest wymagana by zrozumieć to opowiadanie, gdyż terminy z uniwersum Dresdena są wyjaśniane na bieżąco.

**Informacja #2:** Tekst jest tłumaczony we współpracy z Guyver87pl.

* * *

**Rozdział 1 - Kusząca propozycja**

Harry zawył z bólu, kiedy został gwałtownie popchnięty w błoto. W jego zielonych oczach, spoglądających zza pogiętych okularów widać było cierpienie, jego usta były otwarte w niemym okrzyku, a powietrze zostało brutalnie wypchnięte z jego płuc. Leżał tam, dysząc i rzężąc w milczeniu, kiedy pucułowata twarz Dudley'a Dursley'a pochyliła się nad nim, wykrzywiona dziką przyjemnością, i kiedy specjalnie nadepnął na szkolny plecak Harry'ego, wskakując do czerwonego autobusu szkolnego.

Harry spróbował wstać, ale tylko skrzywił się wyraźnie, kiedy drzwi do autobusu zamknęły się, a kierowca – nie będąc w stanie zobaczyć chłopca leżącego w błocie przez mgłę spowijającą miasto tego popołudnia – powoli odjechał z miejsca postoju. Harry popatrzył za nim oczyma pełnymi żalu, kiedy gdzieś nad nim rozległ się grzmot, błyskawica przecięła szare niebo, a pierwsze krople deszczu zaczęły spadać na ziemię.

— Nienawidzę cię, Dudley — wyszeptał Harry powoli, podnosząc się z błota i patrząc na siebie z mieszaniną obrzydzenia i niepokoju. Jego niebieskie szkolne spodnie ociekały wodą, a świeżo wypastowane buty pokryte były skorupą mokrego, gęstego błota.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, gdy spojrzał w stronę plecaka, na którym Dudley zostawił błotnisty ślad swojego buta. Rzucił się w jego kierunku poprzez błotnistą kałużę i odrętwiałymi z zimna palcami, otworzył zamek.

Trzęsącymi się rękoma wyciągnął z plecaka drogą lornetkę. Przez jedną z soczewek przebiegało długie pęknięcie, na widok którego chłopiec jęknął w rozpaczy. „Pożyczył" ją od wuja Vernona po to, by pokazać je swojemu ulubionemu nauczycielowi w trakcie dużej przerwy. Miał zamiar odłożyć ją na miejsce, gdy tylko wróci do domu, ale ponieważ nie wsiadł do autobusu, wuj Vernon wróci szybciej niż Harry i na pewno zauważy brak swojej lornetki.

A co gorsze, została ona zniszczona przez Dudleya, więc Harry zadrżał, czując jak nagły, obezwładniający strach chwyta go za serce. Wsunął zniszczony przedmiot z powrotem do ubłoconego plecaka i zarzucił go sobie na ramię z cichym westchnieniem. Wuj Vernon na pewno go zabije… albo przynajmniej ciężko pobije.

— O nie, o nie, nie… — Harry zaczął powtarzać z ewidentnie rosnącą z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem paniką. Siedmioletni chłopiec drżał jak liść na wietrze, jedynie po części z powodu przeraźliwego chłodu. Z każdym gwałtownym oddechem chłopiec czuł wszystkie, nawet najmniejsze blizny pokrywające jego ciało, z których większość zawdzięczała swoje powstanie właśnie wujowi Vernonowi.

— Proszę, nie. Tylko nie lornetka, wszystko tylko nie ona. — Trzęsącymi się dłońmi, Harry wsadził rękę za koszulkę i wyciągnął ostatnią rzecz, która według niego mogła go uratować – mały, prosty krzyżyk, który dostał podczas nauk w szkółce niedzielnej. Trzymając go mocno między zbielałymi z zimna palcami, zamknął oczy i zaczął żarliwie się modlić.

— Proszę, Boże, nie pozwól żeby to się stało. Nie pozwól, żeby znowu mnie bił... — Harry szeptał stłumionym głosem, ledwie słyszalnym przez niego samego poprzez dudnienie deszczu… Zamknął oczy i kontynuował swoją modlitwę. — Nigdy nie odpowiadasz, gdy Cię o coś proszę, ale ten jeden jedyny raz… Boże, nie pozwól zrobić mi krzywdy. — Chłopiec otworzył oczy, ale lornetka nadal była tak samo zniszczona i bezużyteczna jak kilka sekund wcześniej. Harry westchnął zrezygnowany, a z jego powoli zamykających się oczu zniknęła jakakolwiek nadzieja. Gdy otworzył je znowu, nie było w nich nawet śladu życia, a jedynie świadomość cierpienia, które z pewnością go spotka.

Powoli, siedmiolatek podniósł swój plecak i, powłócząc nogami, ruszył w dół ulicy, nie zwracając uwagi na mijające go samochody. Kiedy stał na rogu ulicy, czekając na możliwość przejścia na drugą stronę, obok z piskiem opon przejechał samochód wjeżdżając w wielką błotnistą kałużę. Harry został oblany od stóp do głów gęstą, cuchnącą mazią i cofnął się o kilka kroków. Przecierając błoto z oczu, spojrzał w dół na swoją koszulkę również pokrytą wilgotnym brudem. Zrezygnowany wzrok chłopca nagle przyciągnął błysk krucyfiksu poruszanego podmuchami wiatru i poczuł furię rozlewającą się po całym ciele. Jego zielone oczy błyszczały irracjonalnym gniewem, kiedy schwycił złotawy krzyżyk i szarpnął z całej siły, rozrywając łańcuszek utrzymujący go na szyi, po czym cisnął go w błoto.

— Musisz mnie nienawidzić, że skazujesz mnie na takie życie — powiedział Harry drżącym z pasji głosem, patrząc z nienawiścią na krucyfiks, gdy krople deszczu spływały mu po twarzy, mieszając się ze łzami płynącymi z jego oczu. — Ale ja też cię nienawidzę!

W tym momencie Harry Potter porzucił swoją wiarę, nie wiedząc nawet, że odrzucił jedyną rzecz, która mogła ocalić go przed pokusą, która wkrótce miała się pojawić w jego życiu. Oczywiście, gdyby Harry wiedział, jaką potęgę da mu poddanie się tej pokusie, prawdopodobnie nie miałoby to żadnego znaczenia.

* * *

W ciemnej alejce za małym centrum handlowym w Little Whinging w hrabstwie Surrey wąskie, odrapane drzwi zostały otwarte z siłą, która niemal wyrwała je z zawiasów. Pojawił się w nich wysoki, wychudzony mężczyzna z błyszczącymi oczyma i twarzą zastygłą w wyrazie bólu i wściekłości, który szybko zaczął schodzić w dół po wąskich schodach, mocno opierając się na przerdzewiałej metalowej barierce. Ubrany był w ciemny prochowiec i znoszone jeansy, które w wielu miejscach były porozdzierane, spalone i zalane krwią, w większości należącą do noszącego je mężczyzny. W prawej dłoni trzymał długi, prosty miecz emanujący słabym światłem przebiegających po klindze wyładowań elektrycznych i iskier, natomiast prawą dłonią przyciskał coś do serca, jakby była to najcenniejsza rzecz na świecie.

— Tym razem już mi się nie uda — warknął w przestrzeń zmęczonym głosem. Pochylił głowę tak, jakby kogoś słuchał, ciężko opierając się o twardą, ceglaną ścianę, na której pojawiła się długa linia ciemnej krwi. Jego oczy szybko omiotły ciemny zaułek, ale nie było tam niczego poza zardzewiałymi, metalowymi koszami, stertami rozrzuconych śmieci i kałużami rozszerzającymi się wraz z padającym deszczem.

— To pieprzone bzdury i dobrze o tym wiesz! — Człowiek w płaszczu syknął wściekle w odpowiedzi na słowa, które najwidoczniej jedynie on słyszał. Po raz kolejny pochylił głowę, ale nagle zesztywniał, słysząc jakiś dźwięk dochodzący zza drzwi.

Momentalnie odwrócił się w ich stronę ze zwinnością, o którą trudno by podejrzewać tak ciężko rannego człowieka, i skierował ostrze miecza w ciemną przestrzeń za progiem. Z rykiem wściekłości wycelował miecz w mrok, a z końcówki ostrza eksplodowało oślepiające światło. Błyskawica wystrzeliła do przodu, oświetlając cały zaułek na kilka sekund, zanim odgłos grzmotu wypełnił okolicę. Przyzwany piorun zniknął w mroku i, choć mężczyzna nie był w stanie przebić wzrokiem nienaturalnej ciemności, na jego twarzy zagościł okrutny uśmiech, gdy dało się usłyszeć wściekły ryk bólu na tyle przerażający, że mógłby wywołać strach u niemal każdego człowieka.

Mężczyzna dyszał powoli, ponownie opierając się o mur i krzywiąc się z bólu, gdy jego rany zaczęły krwawić mocniej. Bezwiednie potrząsnął głową i oderwał lewą rękę od piersi, otwierając pięść, aby spojrzeć na to, co w niej trzymał. Na jego zakrwawionej dłoni spoczywała pojedyncza srebrna moneta, nie większa niż knykcie mężczyzny. Po jednej stronie widniał wytarty i porysowany wizerunek dumnie wyglądającej kobiety, a gdy człowiek odwrócił monetę, jego oczom ukazał się symbol przypominający wykrzywiony trójkąt złożony z trzech falistych linii.

Nagle za jego plecami dał się słyszeć głośny odgłos pękania, a mężczyzna wziął głęboki wdech, jakby przygotowując się do czegoś, i po raz ostatni spojrzał na srebrny krążek spoczywający w jego dłoni. Po chwili, używając całej swojej siły – znacznie przewyższającej siłę zwykłego człowieka – wyrzucił go w powietrze ponad dach centrum handlowego. Szeroko otwartymi oczyma – jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie zrobił – patrzył, jak srebrny krążek wiruje w powietrzu. Śledził jego lot do momentu aż zniknął poza krawędzią dachu. Mężczyzną wstrząsały drgawki, jego ręce dygotały, a palce poruszały się w bezwiednym tiku, gdy odwracał się, by samotnie zmierzyć się z zagrożeniem, podnosząc miecz. Ciemność wystrzeliła w jego kierunku. rozszerzając się i oplatając ciało człowieka, który ciął i kłuł ją jak żywego przeciwnika. Ranny mężczyzna, zaciskając zęby, w iście zwierzęcym szale odwrócił się gwałtownie, zataczając krąg mieczem, który z mrożącym krew w żyłach świstem przecinał kolejne macki mroku.

Przez moment wydawało się, że tajemniczy człowiek z łatwością wygra swój pojedynek z mrokiem, ale bez względu na to, czy z powodu coraz mocniej krwawiących ran, czy też zwiększającej się szybkości i agresji ataków przerażającego cienia, już po piętnastu sekundach mrok rzucił się do przodu, chwytając i wykręcając rękę swojego przeciwnika. Mężczyzna krzyknął w agonii, gdy płynny mrok wlał się w jego ciało, a miecz wypadł z miażdżonej dłoni na brudny chodnik obok kilku zardzewiałych puszek. Rozszerzonymi oczyma rzucał przerażone spojrzenia na swoje otoczenie, a gdy cień oplótł jego ciało, dało się słyszeć przeraźliwy okrzyk bólu. W tym momencie z ciemności wynurzył się kolejny mężczyzna. Był on ubrany w kosztowny brązowy płaszcz i miał czarne włosy, przetykane nitkami siwizny, oraz senne oczy. Na jego twarzy widniał wyraz zadowolenia, gdy patrzył na powalonego wroga.

— Pożałujecie, że kiedykolwiek stanęliście na mojej drodze — powiedział spokojnie, a pokonany mężczyzna zaczął krzyczeć głośniej, gdy cień mocniej oplatał jego ciało. — Oboje tego pożałujecie.

Krzyki wzmagały się, gdy cień coraz bardziej zacieśniał się wokół leżącego człowieka.

* * *

Po drugiej stronie budynku Harry zamarł, gdy opuszczony parking centrum handlowego po raz kolejny rozbrzmiał przerażającymi krzykami. Zatrzymał się, mocno przyciskając plecak do ramienia, i omiótł swoje otoczenie nerwowym spojrzeniem zielonych oczu. W ostatniej rozpaczliwej próbie wyprzedzenia Vernona Dursleya w drodze do domu Harry postanowił skorzystać ze skrótu prowadzącego obok opuszczonego centrum handlowego, które zamknięto kilka tygodni temu po dziwnym skoku napięcia, który usmażył instalację elektryczną wewnątrz budynku. Chłopak doszedł już prawie do połowy parkingu, gdy usłyszał przerażające krzyki, które sprawiły, że strużki zimnego potu spłynęły mu po plecach, a gorące łzy wypełniły oczy.

Rozległ się kolejny krzyk, tym razem jednak znacznie bliżej. Harry zerwał się do ucieczki, a każdy nerw jego ciała drżał ze strachu i przerażenia. Z powodu bardzo rozpraszających krzyków i padającego deszczu chłopiec nie zauważył podłużnego pęknięcia na powierzchni parkingu do momentu aż było za późno. Harry był w stanie tylko wydać z siebie okrzyk zdziwienia, gdy jego lewa stopa zahaczyła o coś, powodując, że stracił równowagę i z dużą siłą uderzył o podłoże. Ból rozlał się po jego kolanach i łokciach, gdy jęczał, z twarzą w kałuży zbierającej się w pobliżu studzienki ściekowej. Drżący Harry próbował się podnieść, poczuł jednak kolejną falę bólu i spojrzał na swoje nogi. Spodnie były podarte wokół prawego kolana, które z kolei było mocno obdarte i zaczynało krwawić. Prawy łokieć był w podobnym stanie, więc jak większość siedmioletnich chłopców w takiej sytuacji, poczuł łzy napływające do oczu. Nagle coś na ziemi zabłysło na wprost niego, a chłopiec zamrugał za posklejanymi okularami. Gdy jednak spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, momentalnie zapomniał o bólu.

Przedmiotem, który przyciągnął jego uwagę, była mała srebrna moneta. Harry dostrzegł wytarty wizerunek dumnie wyglądającej kobiety, która jednak ani trochę nie przypominała królowej. Co więcej, w monecie było coś, co niesamowicie przyciągało Harry'ego. Jego ból i strach zniknęły, gdy wpatrywał się w srebrny krążek z niesamowitą intensywnością, nie mogąc nawet mrugnąć. Pomimo tego, że lewa ręka drżała z powodu strachu i zimna, gdy się podniósł jego prawa dłoń powoli poruszyła się do przodu, aby chwycić monetę. Jego palce przez moment wisiały nad monetą, ale po chwili Harry bez namysłu chwycił ją i zamknął w dłoni.

Natychmiast poczuł jak coś wbija mu się w dłoń, coś nieprawdopodobnie gorącego, coś powodującego niewyobrażalny ból. Krzycząc, zaciskał dłoń prawej ręki, nie mogąc jej otworzyć. Po raz drugi upadł na mokry asfalt, szaleńczo wymachując ręką w desperackiej próbie wyrzucenia monety, która w jakiś niezrozumiały sposób sprawiała mu ból. Łzy płynęły mu z oczu, gdy cierpienie wykrzywiało jego ciało, a jedynym, co mógł zrobić, był krzyk o pomoc, jednak jedynym dźwiękiem wypływającym z jego ust był słaby, dziecinny jęk, ledwo słyszalny poprzez huk piorunów i szum deszczu. Nagle po raz kolejny Harry usłyszał krzyki i tym razem uderzyło go to jak grom. Jego ciało objął strach, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie czuł, powodując skurcz brzucha i zawroty głowy. Musiał stąd uciekać, musiał wrócić do domu! Musiał gdzieś uciec… Wszędzie, byle tylko nie zostawać tutaj! Musiał wstać i uciekać, wstać i uciekać… wstań i uciekaj... _WSTAŃ I UCIEKAJ! WSTAŃ I UCIEKAJ! WSTAWAJ I UCIEKAJ, SZYBKO!_

Przez chwilę Harry miał wrażenie, że ktoś kazał mu uciekać, kobieta z pięknym, melodyjnym głosem, ale gdy szybko rozejrzał się wokół siebie, nikogo nie zobaczył. Tak czy inaczej jego instynkty wciąż działały, gdy doskoczył do plecaka i porwał go z ziemi. Gdy zaczął biec, przedzierając się przez parking z prędkością zwykle nieosiągalną dla siedmiolatka, jego ból nagle rozpłynął się w nicość. Po chwili znowu usłyszał krzyk, który tym razem urwał się w kulminacyjnym momencie, a Harry w jakiś sposób wiedział, że człowiek, który krzyczał, już nie żyje.

Zaczął więc biec szybciej.

* * *

Dotarcie na Privet Drive zajęło Harry'emu tylko dziesięć minut, co było niesamowitym czasem jak na siedmiolatka, jednak on nawet tego nie zauważył, przebiegając obok domu starej-pokręconej-miłośniczki-kotów-z-którą-go-zostawiali, czyli pani Figg, i docierając w końcu do domu numer cztery. Na jego twarzy zagościła ulga, która wydałaby się niezwykła dla każdego, kto wiedział, co działo się w tym domu. Jednak Harry przechodzący przez furtkę w białym drewnianym płocie i zbliżający się do drzwi, nie chciałby być teraz w żadnym innym miejscu. Mokrymi i ubłoconymi rękoma, szybko otworzył drzwi, wskoczył do środka i natychmiast je zamknął, przywierając do nich plecami. Stał tak przez chwilę, wsłuchując się w szaleńcze bicie własnego serca i w swój chrapliwy, urywany oddech. Pełen ulgi uśmiech wykrzywił jego blade wyschnięte wargi, gdy tak stał na drżących nogach, z dłonią zaciśniętą na małej monecie, która przestała go wreszcie parzyć.

Jednak jego uśmiech natychmiast zniknął, gdy zobaczył, że na wprost niego stoi Vernon Dursley w pomiętej białej koszuli z poluzowanym krawatem. Małe oczka mężczyzny zwęziły się, a twarz pociemniała z gniewu, jako że uważał swojego znienawidzonego siostrzeńca za największą plagę, jaka mogła wkroczyć w jego idealnie uporządkowane, podmiejskie życie. Oczy Vernona zwęziły się jeszcze bardziej, gdy dostrzegł błoto i wodę kapiące z ubrania Harry'ego na jego krystalicznie czystą podłogę.

— Chłopcze, lepiej żebyś miał jakieś dobre wytłumaczenie swojego spóźnienia! — warknął wściekle, a jego świńskie oczka odbijały ogrom nienawiści, jaką czuł wobec swojego nienormalnego siostrzeńca. — Popatrz na ten burdel, jaki zrobiłeś! Kto według ciebie to posprząta, co? Na pewno nie ty, ty mały, brudny, niewdzięczny gnojku! To twoja biedna ciotka będzie musiała to zrobić, chociaż ma wystarczająco dużo do roboty bez sprzątania po tobie!

Harry opuścił głowę i łamiącym się głosem wymamrotał przeprosiny, a całe jego ciało drżało, gdy opuściły go resztki adrenaliny i znowu zaczął odczuwać chłód. Nadal wpatrywał się w podłogę, próbując wyminąć wuja i ukryć się w swojej małej komórce pod schodami. Ale Vernon jeszcze z nim nie skończył, a jego mięsista dłoń opadła na ramię Harry'ego, zaciskając się na obojczyku, gdy szarpnął chłopcem, odwracając go w swoją stronę. Oczy wuja Vernona były wypełnione wściekłością i obrzydzeniem.

— Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie, chłopcze — syknął zaciskając palce mocniej na ramieniu Harry'ego, który cicho jęknął z bólu. — Gdzie byłeś?

Harry zadrżał, czując wzmagający się ból ramienia zgniatanego palcami wuja, i wyjąkał z rozszerzonymi strachem oczami:  
— J-ja.. Spóźniłem się n..na autobus iiii.. musiałem wracać n-nna piechotę…

— Dudley powiedział mi, co innego — warknął Vernon, wzmacniając nacisk na ramię chłopca, co spowodowało, że Harry ponownie jęknął. — Podobno powiedziałeś mu, że masz lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż wracanie do domu tak jak ci kazaliśmy!

Harry po raz kolejny zadrżał w uścisku wuja, a jego przemoczony plecak zsunął się z ramienia, uderzając o podłogę z hukiem dużo głośniejszym, niż można by się spodziewać po szkolnym tornistrze siedmiolatka. Vernon spojrzał na plecak i najwidoczniej wpadł na jakiś pomysł, bo pozwolił sobie na okrutny uśmiech.  
— A więc kradłeś, tak, chłopcze? — spytał ostro, pochylając się, aby sięgnąć po plecak. Wypuścił Harry'ego, który szybko cofnął się w stronę ściany, patrząc jak jego wuj otwiera plecak, nie przestając mówić. — Jesteś jak twoi rodzice. Zepsuty, żałosny drobny przestępca, pomimo naszych wysiłków, żebyś wyrósł na uczciwego, normalnego człowieka. Gdzie kradłeś, chłopcze? W szkole, a może w sklepach? Okradałeś sklepy? Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, co pomyślą sąsiedzi, kiedy dowiedzą się że…

Vernon zamilkł nagle, gdy wyciągnął swoją lornetkę z plecaka chłopca. Pęknięta i bezużyteczna przypomniała Harry'emu o wydarzeniach mających miejsce po południu, tymczasem oczy jego wuja zwęziły się z wściekłości i szoku. Co prawda, Harry nie miał pojęcia, że owa lornetka to ostatnia rzecz, jaką Vernon Dursley otrzymał od ojca zanim ten umarł, ale teraz była ona zepsuta, zmiażdżona i zniszczona… A wszystko przez tego głupiego dzieciaka!

— Jak śmiałeś! — Vernon ryknął, a jego głos dochodził do nieprawdopodobnej skali, gdy patrzył na Harry'ego z czystą nienawiścią w małych oczkach. Jego twarz stała się wręcz purpurowa od krwi pompowanej przez napięte do granic możliwości żyły. Warcząc, podszedł do Harry'ego i chwycił go za ramię, zaciskając mocno palce. Ignorując zarówno syknięcie bólu ze strony chłopca, jak i jego protesty, zawlókł ociekającego wodą do drzwi komórki pod schodami i otworzył je potężnym kopnięciem.

Harry krzyknął z bólu, gdy Vernon jeszcze mocniej ścisnął jego ramię, wzmacniając uścisk do momentu aż pękła kość. Chłopiec został wrzucony do małego, ciemnego pomieszczenia jak szmaciana lalka, czując uderzenie każdym nerwem i tak już obolałego ciała. Podniósł się, patrząc w stronę drzwi, gdzie stał jego ogarnięty furią wuj, świdrując go wściekłym wzrokiem.

— Wujku Vernonie… — zaczął Harry błagalnym tonem.

Vernon nie dał mu dokończyć zdania, podnosząc rękę i uderzając chłopca z całej siły, odrzucając go do tyłu. Harry jęknął, uderzając w ścianę, a jego wzrok stracił ostrość, gdy uderzył głową o kant swojego małego łóżka. Leżał tam, tracąc przytomność, ledwo świadomy momentu, gdy Vernon wyszedł, zatrzaskując drzwi. Jak przez mgłę usłyszał szczęk metalu, gdy jego wuj przekręcał zamki w drzwiach i drżącą dłonią dotknął swojego czoła. Na mokrej i ubłoconej skórze Harry poczuł ciepły strumyczek krwi wypływający mu z czaszki. Zdążył tylko jeszcze raz spojrzeć na swoją dłoń zanim stracił przytomność.

* * *

Gdy Harry znowu otworzył oczy, zobaczył, że leży w całkowitej ciemności. Nie było ani odrobiny światła, nie było też żadnego dźwięku, a Harry słyszał tylko swój chrapliwy oddech, który przyśpieszył raptownie wraz z narastającym przerażeniem chłopca. W panice próbował dotykiem odnaleźć swoje łóżko i szafkę, ale nie czuł niczego. Chłopiec jęknął przerażony i skulił się w obronnym geście, jednocześnie uświadamiając sobie, że nadal czuje własne ciało. Nagle w nicości eksplodowało oślepiająco jasne światło i przed jego oczami pojawił się srebrny okrąg, który natychmiast przyciągnął jego uwagę. Wyciągnął drżącą dłoń w mrok, a jego palce lekko musnęły srebrną iskrę. Gdy tylko jej dotknął, iskra eksplodowała nieprawdopodobnie jasnym światłem, a przed jego oczami pojawił się niesamowity obraz.

Mrok natychmiast się rozproszył, a z blasku światła wyłonił się najpiękniejszy ogród, jaki chłopiec kiedykolwiek widział. Z każdego fragmentu ciemnej ziemi wyrastały kępy gęstej, soczysto-zielonej trawy. Z nikąd wyłaniały się niekończące się rzędy kwitnących kwiatów, od fioletowych tulipanów, przez białe lilie, do krwistoczerwonych róż górujących nad powiewającą na wietrze trawą. W podobny sposób pojawiły się drzewa wystrzelające z ziemi, tak jakby cały proces ich wzrostu ktoś puścił w przyśpieszonym tempie. W jednej chwili zielone pędy wydłużały się, porastały korą, rozszerzały się, przekształcając w gałęzie, które z kolei natychmiast pokrywały się liśćmi i kwiatami. Na niesamowicie błękitnym niebie dumnie widniało oślepiająco jasne słońce, częściowo przysłonięte niewielkimi, puszystymi chmurkami. Harry podniósł się z ziemi, oglądając to wszystko rozszerzonymi ze zdziwienia oczami. Sam widok tego ogrodu zapierał dech w piersiach, ale chłopiec czuł, że w tym miejscu jest coś jeszcze, co przyciągało go z niesamowitą siłą. Wszystko roztaczało zapach jakiejś niezwykłej świeżości, uczucie wszechogarniającego spokoju, jakiego Harry nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwał. Sam zapach tego ogrodu sprawił, że zapomniał o swoim bólu i cierpieniu, a jego ciało pełne było rozsadzającej go energii. Jego umysł oczyścił się z rozpaczy, niepokoju i bólu, czuł tylko radość, gdy ze śmiechem biegał po swoim małym prywatnym raju.

Jednak śmiech zamarł mu w gardle, gdy odwracając się, zobaczył najpiękniejszą kobietę, jaką kiedykolwiek widział, a która szła w jego stronę, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. Miała długie czarne włosy, które iskrzyły się w świetle, i srebrzyste oczy, które patrzyły na niego z przyjaźnią, uczuciem i niewypowiedzianym spokojem. Gdy się poruszała, odnosiło się wrażenie, że płynie w powietrzu, a nie idzie, a jej srebrzysta suknia poruszająca się na wietrze otaczała jej ciało jak poranna mgła. Zszokowany Harry patrzył, jak kobieta idzie w jego stronę i zatrzymuje się tylko kilka metrów od niego. Otworzył usta, próbując coś powiedzieć, ale w jego umyśle była tylko dziwna pustka, a z gardła nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk.

Kobieta najwyraźniej to zauważyła, bo odezwała się pierwsza. Na dźwięk jej pięknego, melodyjnego głosu Harry poczuł, jak jego serce napełnia się szczęściem i jakimś dziwnym ciepłem.

— Jam jest Meciel — przedstawiła się cichym głosem. — A tyś jest Harry Potter.

To w końcu sprawiło, że Harry otrząsnął się z letargu. Nerwowo oblizał wargi i wbił oczy w anielską twarz kobiety stojącej przed nim.

— Gdzie… Gdzie my jesteśmy? — zapytał lekko drżącym głosem.

— Jesteśmy w twym umyśle — powiedziała kobieta, gestem wskazując na otaczającą ich przestrzeń. — Stworzyłam ten ogród, aby ukoić twój niepokój, aby sprawić, że poczujesz się lepiej. Mam nadzieję, że osiągnęłam swój cel.

— Więc… Więc to wszystko, to nie prawda? To tak naprawdę nie istnieje? — zapytał niepewnie, rozglądając się dookoła. Nachylił się ku jednemu z kwiatów, który wyrósł z ziemi tuż obok niego. Uniósł go do twarzy i poczuł, jak owiewa go słodki zapach, co sprawiło, że odwrócił się do kobiety z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy. — Ale, to wygląda tak prawdziwie…

— Ponieważ sprawiłam, aby ogród był prawdziwy jedynie dla ciebie — odpowiedziała Meciel, gestem wskazując na kępkę trawy, z której przed chwilą zerwał kwiat.

Harry zamrugał i zobaczył, że z ziemi wystrzeliła intensywnie czerwona róża, choć przed sekundą wcale jej tam nie było. Na powrót odwrócił się do kobiety z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

— Czy jesteś aniołem? — zapytał chłopiec, wręcz pożerając ją wzrokiem.

— W pewnym sensie tak — odpowiedziała Meciel, obdarzając go porażająco pięknym uśmiechem. Na jej twarzy było też widać pewną gorycz, ale Harry nie zauważył tego, zaabsorbowany nieludzkim pięknem jej twarzy. Był pewien, że na zawsze zapamięta ten uśmiech.

— Wciąż jestem pewien tego, co mówiłem wcześniej — powiedział ostrożnie chłopiec. — To znaczy tego, że nienawidzę Boga.

— Ja również — odpowiedziała kobieta, a na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz zrozumienia oraz dziwny smutek. Zdziwiony Harry spojrzał prosto w jej srebrne oczy, a Meciel złożyła ręce i odezwała się ponownie.

— Niegdyś byłam aniołem, sługą Boga i wykonawcą Jego woli — powiedziała powoli, a jej oczy wpatrywały się w jakiś odległy punkt na horyzoncie. — W tamtych czasach Niebo i domena śmiertelników istniały obok siebie, a anioły i ludzie żyli razem w zgodzie. Jednakże po jakimś czasie niektórzy aniołowie zakochali się w śmiertelnych kobietach i mieli potomków z tych związków. Ten czyn wielce rozgniewał Boga, który zdecydował, iż wszystkie dzieci aniołów muszą zginąć. Byłam jedną z tych, którym powierzono misję uśmiercania tych hybryd. Jednak, gdy stanęłam przed nimi z ognistym mieczem w dłoniach, nie mogłam zabić niewinnych istot, które nie popełniły żadnego grzechu, które nie zdawały sobie sprawy ze swoich win. Bóg ujrzał to i, aby mnie ukarać, wygnał mnie z Nieba i Ziemi, cisnął mnie w mrok, taki, jaki ujrzałeś zanim stworzyłam dla ciebie ten ogród. Taka jest moja kara, taka jest też kara większości aniołów, które dopuściły się zdrady względem Niego. Jesteśmy Upadłymi i trwamy w samotności, pośród wiecznego mroku. Mamy tylko jedno źródło światła, jedną rzecz, która wiąże nas ze światem śmiertelników.

Meciel spojrzała na jego prawą dłoń, co sprawiło, że i Harry na nią zerknął. Otworzył dłoń, tę którą wcześniej podniósł monetę i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że wszystkie rany i otarcia zniknęły. Jedynie na środku dłoni widniał dziwny symbol, przypominający trójkąt złożony z trzech falistych linii.

— Moja moneta pozwala mi komunikować się z pojedynczym człowiekiem, aby móc ponownie doświadczyć światła i radości życia. W zamian oferuję swoją wiedzę, doświadczenie, oraz moc, aby wspomóc owego człowieka w osiągnięciu wszystkich celów, jakich ten mógłby pragnąć. — Meciel schyliła się i opadła na kolana, patrząc prosto w niesamowicie zielone oczy chłopca. — Mogę ci pomóc, Harry.

— Ale jak? — wyszeptał niepewnie chłopiec.

— Mogę cię uczyć i wspomagać. Mogę podzielić się z tobą moją wiedzą, wiedzą o potężnej magii, o umiejętnościach zapomnianych przed wiekami. Mogę pokazać ci, jak stać się potężnym, mogę sprawić, że uzyskasz władzę i wielkość. Jeśli tego pragniesz, mogę uczynić cię najpotężniejszym człowiekiem w historii. Mogę pokazać ci, jak się bronić, tak żeby już nikt nigdy nie mógł cię skrzywdzić. Nawet twój wuj — wyszeptała pełnym emocji głosem.

— Wi… Widziałaś to? — zapytał cicho, z wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię.

— Widzę wszystko, co ty widzisz, słyszę to, co ty słyszysz, czuję to, co ty czujesz i wiem wszystko to, o czym ty wiesz — odpowiedziała Meciel głosem przepełnionym spokojem i łagodnością. — Taka właśnie jest cena mojej wiedzy, mojej pomocy i mojej potęgi.

Meciel popatrzyła na Harry'ego z uczuciem i uśmiechnęła się smutno, widząc, że chłopiec nie chce spojrzeć jej w oczy.

— Nie masz powodów do wstydu, mój ukochany — wyszeptała uspokajająco. — To ty jesteś ofiarą, byłeś nią z winy swojego wuja, byłeś ofiarą świata, który się o ciebie nie zatroszczył. Pozwól, abym ci pomogła, a staniesz się tak silny, że już nikt nigdy cię nie skrzywdzi.

Harry milczał, rozdzierany sprzecznymi uczuciami. Z jednej strony desperacko pragnął przyjąć ofertę tej pięknej kobiety, tego anioła, przyjąć jej pomoc. Z drugiej strony jednak ona nie była już aniołem. Bóg wygnał ją z Nieba, a Harry wiedział z kościoła i swojej szkółki niedzielnej, że jeśli przyjmie jej ofertę, to i jego dusza tam nie trafi.

— Harry. Bóg cię porzucił — powiedziała Meciel z naciskiem. — Zostawił cię na pastwę losu, odwrócił się od ciebie. Nie obchodzi Go twój ból, twoje cierpienie, nie obchodzi go to, że w ogóle żyjesz. Czemu masz służyć istocie, która odmawia pomocy w potrzebie swoim wyznawcom?

Harry zadrżał, a jej słowa uderzyły go jak młot. Desperacko pragnął zaprzeczyć, powiedzieć, że to nie prawda, ale wiedział, że Meciel ma rację. To Bóg pozwolił na to, żeby wuj Vernon bez przerwy go bił i krzywdził. To Bóg pozwolił ciotce Petunii na głodzenie i zamykanie go w ciemnej, ciasnej komórce pod schodami. To Bóg sprawił, że Dudley miał wszystko, czego chciał, pozwolił mu go bić i męczyć bez żadnych konsekwencji. Bóg sprawił nawet, że jego rodzice umarli w tym głupim wypadku samochodowym, a Harry był pewien, że przynajmniej oni by go kochali.

— Harry… Boga nic nie obchodzi — powiedziała cicho kobieta, uśmiechając się do niego. — Ale mnie obchodzi. Obchodzi mnie twój ból, twoje cierpienie. Obchodzi mnie to, że jesteś samotny. Jesteśmy do siebie bardzo podobni, Harry, tak bardzo podobni… Pozwól sobie pomóc. Weź moją dłoń, a żadne z nas nie będzie już cierpiało w mroku i samotności.  
Meciel wyciągnęła do niego swoją szczupłą dłoń, jakby wyrzeźbioną z alabastru, i spoglądała na niego, emanując spokojem i delikatnością. Harry wziął głęboki wdech i włożył swoją dłoń w jej.

Gdy palce Meciel zacisnęły się na jego dłoni, Harry poczuł, że kobieta ma miękką, ciepłą skórę. Jednak ułamek sekundy później chłopiec jęknął z bólu i szoku, czując, jak coś wlewa się do jego ciała. Harry miał wrażenie, że z dłoni Meciel wylewa się płynny ogień, wypełniający jego wnętrze. W panice spojrzał na swoją dłoń, a po chwili nerwowo zerknął na twarz Meciel, która zastygła w poważnym, odległym wyrazie. Wokół nich trawa, kwiaty oraz drzewa kurczyły się i czerniały pod wpływem fali gorącego powietrza, która wydawała się wydobywać z ich ciał. Harry wyraźnie czuł intensywny, wszechogarniający zapach siarki. Ziemia drżała i pękała, a rośliny i drzewa zmieniały się w czarne, poskręcane kikuty. Ogarnęła go bezdenna ciemność, wypełniająca całe jego ciało, a ze szczelin w ziemi wystrzeliły gejzery żółto-czerwonych płomieni. Harry próbował wyrwać dłoń z uścisku Meciel, ale jej palce były twarde jak stal. Przez sekundę zielone oczy Harry'ego napotkały srebrne spojrzenie anielicy, po czym znowu ogarnęła go ciemność i powalający zapach siarki.

* * *

Kiedy odzyskał przytomność, zobaczył wnętrze swojej ciemnej komórki i skrzywił się lekko, wciąż czując zapach siarki. Nagle zamarł, przypominając sobie o wszystkim, co się stało i w przerażeniu zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Nie było żadnych śladów bajecznego ogrodu, ani ognia i dymu, więc przez chwilę chłopiec uznał wszystkie wydarzenia ostatnich minut za dziwaczny sen. Ale po chwili zorientował się, że nie czuje już żadnego bólu, a jego ubranie jest całkiem suche. W tym momencie poczuł ostre pieczenie w prawej dłoni i natychmiast uniósł ją do oczu, wystawiając ją do światła wydobywającego się ze szpar między drzwiami. Otwierając dłoń, zobaczył małą srebrną monetę pobłyskującą w niewyraźnym świetle.

— _Jestem tu, ukochany_ — usłyszał cichy głos Meciel. — _Uleczyłam twoje rany, kiedy spałeś._

Harry rozejrzał się szybko, próbując znaleźć źródło głosu. Jednak komórka była ciemna i pusta, tak jak zawsze. Poza nim było tam tylko kilka pająków, które desperacko próbowały znaleźć się jak najdalej od niego, jakby wyczuwały, że coś z nim jest nie tak.

— _Istnieję tylko w twoim umyśle_ — wyjaśniła spokojnie. — _Jednakże…_

Nagle znikąd w komórce pojawiła się Meciel, ubrana w tą samą srebrzysto-białą suknię, co wcześniej. Poprawiła swoje kruczoczarne włosy i usiadła na jego małym, brudnym łóżku z nieukrywanym obrzydzeniem.

— Naprawdę tu jesteś — wyszeptał podniecony chłopiec, wręcz pożerając ją wzrokiem.

— Nie — powiedziała spokojnie. — Jestem jedynie iluzją istniejącą wewnątrz twojego umysłu, która pozwala ci mnie zobaczyć. Gdyby teraz wszedł tu ktoś inny, choć nie mam pojęcia, czemu miałby to robić, to zobaczyłby jedynie jak mówisz do swojego łóżka.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i niepewnie wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę, dotykając ramienia Upadłej. Poczuł jej ciało, jej ciepło… Było takie prawdziwe, takie realne… Chłopiec z ociąganiem cofnął dłoń.

— To ty sprawiasz, że to czuję? — spytał cicho.

— Tak — odpowiedziała wprost.

Harry skinął głową i zapytał:  
— Co powinienem teraz zrobić?

Meciel pochyliła głowę w zamyśleniu i spojrzała na niego uważnie.  
— Wyczuwam twoje zdolności, ukochany. Widzę, że masz wrodzone umiejętności taumaturgiczne. Twoje zdolności w dziedzinie przywoływania też są powyżej przeciętnej. Czuję także, że masz ogromny potencjał jako czarodziej lub, jeśli wolisz, mag-różdżkarz. Myślę, że powinniśmy zacząć od tego. Z odrobiną treningu zrobimy z ciebie prawdziwego mężczyznę.

Harry stał bez ruchu, nie rozumiejąc niemal ani słowa z tego, co powiedziała. Zmarszczył się i już miał zadać pytanie, gdy nagle kątem oka zobaczył dziwny błysk. Zerknął w lewo, ale zobaczył tylko pokryty pajęczynami kąt swojej komórki. Jednak gdy rozejrzał się wokół, w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób poczuł, że otaczają go rzeczy, których nie potrafi objąć wzrokiem.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał szybko.

— To twoje Trzecie Oko, twój Wzrok Maga — odpowiedziała Meciel. — Większość magów korzystających z różdżek nie potrafi korzystać z tego daru, a ci, którzy to potrafią, szybko popadają w obłęd. Cokolwiek ujrzysz za pomocą Trzeciego Oka pozostanie w twojej pamięci na zawsze.

— A czym jest to Trzecie Oko, ten cały Wzrok? — zapytał, próbując ukryć ogarniającą go panikę, gdy zobaczył kolejny tajemniczy błysk.

— To zdolność dostrzegania tego, co wybiega poza świat fizyczny, pozwala zobaczyć prawdziwą postać emocji, zjawiska magiczne i tak dalej — odpowiedziała Meciel, uśmiechając się lekko. — Następnym razem, gdy zobaczysz błysk, uaktywnię go dla ciebie, jeśli tylko chcesz. Gdy to zrobię, będziesz odtąd mógł włączyć i wyłączyć go w dowolnym momencie. Tak więc czy mam to zrobić?

Harry skinął głową na znak zgody i czekał w ciszy na to, co zrobi Meciel. Siedział wsłuchany we własny oddech, wlepiając wzrok w ciemność, aż zobaczył kolejny błysk. Poczuł coś, jakby ukłucia w kącikach oczu i instynktownie je zamknął. Poczuł lekkie swędzenie źrenic i było już po wszystkim. Gdy Harry otworzył oczy, patrzył już na świat poprzez Wzrok Maga, a to, co ujrzał sprawiło, że krzyknął z przerażenia.

Wciąż widział zarysy swojej komórki, ale teraz przesłaniało je coś innego. Dużo później, gdy już się uspokoił i próbował opisać Meciel to, co zobaczył, odkrył, że nie zna słów mogących opisać ten szczególny stan. Najbliższym określeniem, jakie przyszło mu do głowy było stwierdzenie, że czuł się, jakby ktoś nagle zdjął mu opaskę z oczu. Widział już nie tylko za pomocą wzroku, ale też wszystkich pozostałych zmysłów. Drewno wewnątrz komórki miało jednocześnie postać mebli i sprzętów, jak i widmowych drzew kołyszących się lekko na wietrze. Było także kupkami płonącego, sczerniałego chrustu, pochłanianego przez niematerialny ogień.

Czuł zapach dymu, jednocześnie wdychając zapach świeżego drewna i lasu, będąc jednocześnie w przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości. Komórka pod schodami była miejscem pełnym rozpaczy i bólu mieszkającej w niej osoby, a używając Trzeciego Oka, Harry oglądał te emocje w sposób, jakiego nie umiał nazwać. Ciemne macki strachu i samotności oplatały jego umysł, zalewając go wspomnieniami. Gniew i nienawiść wbijały mu się w oczy, jak lodowe sztylety budząc płomienie potępienia płynące w jego żyłach. Rozpacz wypełniała powietrze jak gęsta, kleista mgła, jak ohydny i przerażający wytwór nieokiełznanej ludzkiej wyobraźni. Harry widział to wszystko, wszystko i więcej. Wszystko, co można i czego nie można zobaczyć. Widział widmowe odbicia samego siebie płaczącego pod płaszczem rozpaczy, smutku i beznadziejności, krzyczącego wśród płomieni gniewu, spętanego łańcuchami nienawiści i chęci zemsty. W środku tego wszystkiego siedziała Meciel, odporna na jego Wzrok Maga, wpatrująca się w niego, ze smutnym, wszechwiedzącym uśmiechem.

Po chwili Harry nie mógł już wytrzymać w zamkniętej komórce, bezwiednie doczołgał się do drzwi i uderzył w nie pięścią. Demoniczna potęga wypełniła jego ciało, wzmacniając uderzenie, które normalnie nie przewróciłoby pięcioletniego dziecka, do tego stopnia, że drzwi z hukiem wyleciały z zawiasów. Harry, oddychając ciężko, wyczołgał się z więżącej go enklawy negatywnych uczuć.

Ciężko podniósł się z podłogi, oddychając nierówno, jakby właśnie przebiegł maraton, wciąż śledząc wzrokiem widmowe płomienie, które mógł dostrzec tylko on. Prawie nie usłyszał ciężkich kroków Vernona wchodzącego do pokoju, z twarzą wykrzywioną z irytacji. Harry spojrzał w jego stronę, czując czyjąś obecność i zadrżał, widząc prawdziwą postać Vernona Dursleya. Chmura negatywnych emocji otaczała mężczyznę jak czarny wir: irytacja na ludzi znajdujących się niżej od niego na drabinie społecznej, zazdrość wobec tych, którzy znaleźli się wyżej od niego, obrzydzenie i nienawiść dla tych, którzy nie odpowiadali jego sztywnemu wyobrażeniu „porządnego człowieka" i potężna dawka wściekłości i obrzydzenia skierowana na chłopca stojącego przed nim. W chwili, gdy Harry spojrzał na wuja, zobaczył przeźroczystą czaszkę wiszącą nad mięsistą twarzą mężczyzny. To była śmierć. W najbliższej przyszłości Vernon Dursley miał być zamieszany w czyjąś śmierć, a Harry, widząc całą nienawiść i obrzydzenie wuja, jęknął cicho, błagając w myślach o ratunek. Chłopiec był całkowicie pewien, że wkrótce zostanie zabity.

— _Jak mogę ci pomóc? _— zapytała Meciel z wnętrza jego umysłu.

— _Nie pozwól im mnie zabić! Nie pozwól im, ratuj mnie!_

— _Masz teraz całą moją moc, ukochany. Użyj jej, by się bronić, wywrzyj swoją zemstę na tych, którzy cię skrzywdzili!_

Harry zaśmiał się szaleńczo, czując jak mroczna energia wypełnia jego ciało, czując jak powietrze przesyca się zapachem dymu i siarki. Miał w rękach prawdziwą moc, potęgę jakiej nigdy wcześniej nie czuł. Miał teraz siłę, był potężny! Nikt nie mógł go już skrzywdzić! Nikt i nic nie mogło go zabić, nic nie mogło go zniszczyć, a zwłaszcza jego słaby, głupi wuj! Był niezniszczalny, był wszechmocny! Śmiał się, czując jak jego ciało przekształca się w coś potężnego i przerażającego. Wydał z siebie triumfalny ryk, widząc jak jego wuj zamiera ze strachu, czując, że teraz zapłaci mu za wszystko.

Pani Sutton mieszkająca na Privet Drive, w domu z numerem piątym, była starszą kobietą, kochającą telenowele. Podobnie jak Vernon Dursley uwielbiała ona spokój i stabilność swojego podmiejskiego życia i tak jak on nienawidziła tych, którzy mieli inne poglądy niż ona. Przypominała też bardzo Petunię Dursley, gdyż tak jak ona żyła dla plotek i bez przerwy wtykała swój zakrzywiony nos w cudze sprawy. Nic więc dziwnego, że słysząc krzyk chłopca dobiegający z sąsiedniego domu, rzuciła się do okna, ukryta za firanką. Skupiona, wpatrywała się w dom z numerem cztery, niemal pewna, że głos należał do tego paskudnego małego Pottera. Po chwili ciszy znudziła się i powoli zasiadła przed telewizorem. Kilka sekund później ciszę nocy rozdarł przerażający, nieludzki ryk.

Pani Sutton zerwała się z miejsca i wręcz przylepiła rozgorączkowaną twarz do szyby. Z numeru czwartego dobiegały głośne krzyki i jęki bólu, zarówno męskie, jak i kobiece, głosy dorosłych i dziecka. Kobieta zadrżała z przerażenia, ale nie cofnęła się od okna, wręcz przeciwnie – trzęsącymi się dłońmi otworzyła je na oścież i wychyliła się jak najdalej tylko się dało. Nagle jeden z krzyków wzniósł się ponad dwa inne głosy i nagle ucichł, ustępując świdrującemu w uszach krzykowi mężczyzny. Krzyk rozlegał się nieprzerwanie, a obserwująca dom kobieta dostrzegła, że zasłony przy jednym z okien rozsunęły się gwałtownie. Pani Sutton z szeroko otwartymi oczami, przygryzając wargi obserwowała, jak zakrwawiony Vernon z nieopisanym przerażeniem na twarzy panicznie uderza dłońmi w szybę. Nagle mężczyzna odwrócił się i krzyknął rozdzierająco, widząc, jak coś idzie w jego stronę. Jego sąsiadka nie mogła dostrzec, co to było, ale zobaczyła, jak coś podnosi Dursleya i dosłownie rozrywa go na pół. Zobaczyła jeszcze tylko strumień ciemnej krwi zalewającej okno i zadrżała, słysząc triumfalny ryk, który nie mógł wydobyć się z ludzkiego gardła. Drżąc z przerażenia, kobieta pobiegła do pokoju i trzęsącymi się dłońmi chwyciła telefon, próbując z trudem wybrać numer.

— Halo..? — wybełkotała niewyraźnie, czując przerażenie ściskające jej gardło. — Czy to policja?... Mu…Musicie tu szybko przyjechać! Było morderstwo na Privet Drive Numer Cztery. Szybko…!

Nagle potężna eksplozja zbiła ją z nóg. Z jękiem podniosła się z ziemi, obmacując bolące żebra i zobaczyła, jak sąsiedni dom pochłaniają szalejące płomienie.

* * *

Jakąś minutę później mały, chudy chłopiec ociekający krwią powoli wyszedł z ruin domu, kryjąc się w cieniu, nie zważając na pożogę wokół niego. Zapach siarki wypełniał powietrze, a płomienie wystrzeliły wyżej, osłaniając ucieczkę chłopca, który zniknął, zanim na miejscu pożaru pojawili się pierwsi gapie. Chłopiec odwrócił się, patrząc w płomienie pochłaniające dom jego krewnych, ociekając krwią jego mieszkańców, niegdyś tak okrutnych, teraz całkowicie martwych. W chwili, gdy na miejsce dotarła policja i straż pożarna, stary mężczyzna siedzący w swoim gabinecie, w zamku ukrytym wśród lasów Szkocji, Albus Dumbledore z przerażeniem spojrzał na jeden ze srebrnych instrumentów na swoim biurku.

Tak właśnie Albus Dumbledore dowiedział się, że dom na Privet Drive numer cztery przestał istnieć.

* * *

By zostawić komentarz naciśnij na przycisk _**Review this Story/Chapter**_. Napisz komentarz, a następnie naciśnij na _**Submit**_.


	2. Propozycja przyjęta

**Disclaimer:** This is a translation of Shezza88 fic The Denarian Renegade. The idea is his. All Harry Potter characters/places/items/etc. belong to J.K. Rowling. All Dresden Files characters/places/items/etc. belongs to Jim Butcher.

**Ogłoszenie:** Poniższy tekst jest tłumaczeniem opowiadania The Denarian Renegade autorstwa Shezza88. Pomysł i realizacja są jego. Wszystkie postacie/miejsca/przedmioty/itp. związane z uniwersum Harry'ego Potter'a należą do J.K. Rowling. Wszystkie postacie/miejsca/przedmioty/itp. związanie z uniwersum Akt Harry'ego Dresdena należą do Jim'a Butcher'a.

Za betowanie dziękuje **MichiruK.**

* * *

**Informacja: **Jest to crossover między cyklem o Harry'm Potterze, a cyklem _Akta Harry'ego Dresdena_. Znajomość drugiej serii nie jest wymagana by zrozumieć to opowiadanie, gdyż terminy z uniwersum Dresden'a są wyjaśniane na bieżąco.

**Informacja #2:** Tekst jest tłumaczony we współpracy z Guyver87pl.

* * *

**Rozdział 2 – Propozycja przyjęta**

Gwiazdy zaczęły migotać na ciemniejącym niebie, gdy słońce powoli zachodziło nad Anglią, pokrywając czerwono-złotą poświatą każdego, kto chciałby je podziwiać przed nieuniknionym nadejściem ciemności. Ale dla mieszkańców Privet Drive, jak również przypadkowych obserwatorów, którzy znaleźli się w tym miejscu wciąż było równie jasno jak w południe. Źródłem owej jasności była częściowo przesłonięta przez słupy czarnego dymu szalejąca pożoga rozdzierająca dom z numerem cztery. Sąsiedzi przyklejeni do okien swoich domów obserwowali jak kilkudziesięciu strażaków walczyło z płomieniami, polewając dom hektolitrami wody w desperackich, acz bezskutecznych próbach pokonania szalejącego żywiołu. Ogień nadal szalał w ruinach domu, wychylając swoje żółto-czerwone macki z dachu i popękanych okien, dając wrażenie, że jest żywą istotą. Wszechobecny zapach siarki unosił się w powietrzu, drażniąc zarówno strażaków, jak i obserwujących sąsiadów.

Taki właśnie obraz ukazał się Albusowi Dumbledore'owi wychodzącemu zza domu pani Figg z niezwykłą powagą i niepokojem w zimnych błękitnych oczach. Jego purpurowa szata wyszywana w złote gwiazdy załopotała na wietrze, a jego nos zmarszczył się, gdy dotarł do niego zapach siarki. Przez moment stał nieruchomy i milczący, gdy w jego umyśle wirowały setki teorii mogących wyjaśnić obecną sytuację. Gdy jego wzrok spoczął na strażakach zmagających się z rozpalonym piekłem, podjął decyzję. Szybkim krokiem ruszył do przodu, szeleszcząc szeroką szatą, mijając kilku gapiów, którzy z jakiegoś powodu zdawali się nie dostrzegać dziwnego mężczyzny, w jeszcze dziwniejszym stroju.

Dumbledore szybko zbliżał się do płonącego domu, mijając wozy strażackie i samych strażaków, z których żaden nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, tak jakby go tam w ogóle nie było. Jego długi, skrzywiony nos zmarszczył się ponownie, jako że zapach siarki stawał się coraz silniejszy, a on doskonale wiedział, że to nie przypadek. Przystanął niemal przy samej ścianie ognia i sięgnął w głąb szaty, wydobywając stamtąd długą, prostą różdżkę. Jednocześnie odwrócił głowę, przysłuchując się rozmowie dwóch poczerniałych od sadzy i mokrych od potu strażaków.

— Ten ogień powinien zgasnąć już dawno temu — stwierdził jeden z nich zmęczonym głosem, sięgając po butelkę z wodą. — Ale ciągle rośnie i rozszerza się. Stary, coś tu śmierdzi! —Drugi mężczyzna odstawił butelkę od ust, przełknął i spojrzał na kolegę poważnym wzrokiem. — Czujesz to? Cuchnie tu siarką chłopie!

Gdy jego rozmówca skierował na niego pytający wzrok, westchnął niecierpliwie.

— Siarka, rozumiesz? — spytał zirytowany. — Ogień i siarka, wieczna pokuta, cierpienie i ból, piekło, czy to coś ci mówi?

— Nie bądź głupi — pierwszy strażak prychnął z niedowierzaniem, ale jego twarz zdradzała pewne wątpliwości. — Chcesz powiedzieć, że zrobił to diabeł, czy co?

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział jego rozmówca zrezygnowanym tonem. — Ale wiem, że wszyscy w tym domu nie żyją i jestem gotów postawić dwie dychy, że to nie była lekka śmierć.

Albus usłyszał już wystarczająco wiele, więc odwrócił się w stronę domu. Jeden ruch różdżki połączony z cichą inkantacją zmienił nieprawdopodobny żar w uczucie przyjemnego chłodu. Następnie skierował różdżkę w stronę domu i machnął nią leniwym ruchem, nie kłopocząc się nawet wypowiadaniem zaklęcia. Z końca różdżki wystrzelił stożek bladobłękitnego światła pędzącego w stronę ognia. Jednak promieniujący błękitem stożek zderzył się ze ścianą czarnego światła, a zapach siarki jeszcze bardziej się nasilił. Dumbledore chwycił różdżkę mocniej, a jego niebieskie oczy zwęziły się, gdy wkładał całą swoją moc w zaklęcie. Czarny blask zamigotał mocniej i zaczął pulsować, gdy błękitne światło uderzało z coraz większą siłą, w końcu przełamując ścianę mroku. Dumbledore nadal odpychał czarną magię blokującą jego czar z determinacją i powagą wypisaną na twarzy. W końcu po kilku sekundach zmagań czarne światło zniknęło, a płomienie przygasły, pozwalając strażakom ruszyć do przodu.

Gdy zaklęcie przestało działać, Albus wyprostował się i, z pobladłą twarzą, zaczął ciężko chwytać kolejne łyki powietrza. Ten ogień nie był zwykłym żywiołem, nie… była w nim potężna mroczna magia, co gorsza on sam nigdy nie słyszał o takiej mocy. To nie był wypadek, ale morderstwo. Patrzył jak pozbawione mrocznej energii płomienie ulegają naporowi strażaków i pokręcił głową. Kto mógł to zrobić? I co ważniejsze: czy Harry Potter był w środku, gdy to się stało?

* * *

W tym samym czasie kilka przecznic dalej Harry Potter przemykał obok jasno oświetlonych domów w stronę opustoszałego placu. Jedynymi dźwiękami, jakie słyszał, było szaleńcze bicie swojego serca, chlupot odzywający się pod jego stopami, gdy przebiegał przez błotniste kałuże, oraz świst zimnego wiatru, który przeszywał chłopca w ociekającym wodą i krwią ubraniu. Jego Trzecie Oko było nieaktywne i instynktownie wiedział, że teraz mógł je włączyć lub wyłączyć w razie potrzeby, ale jego umysł w większości zaprzątały wydarzenia, które miały miejsce zaledwie pół godziny wcześniej. Wiedział, że powinien być zszokowany, wiedział, że powinien też czuć smutek i obrzydzenie do samego siebie. Ale odczuwał jedynie dziwną pustkę, gdy bezwiednie podszedł do uschniętego drzewa i usiadł na jednym z jego konarów. Zamordował kogoś… Cholera, zamordował trzy osoby, a do tego członków własnej rodziny. To prawda, że nigdy ich nie lubił, a oni odpłacali mu tym samym, ale tak czy inaczej był mordercą i, co najgorsze, podobało mu się to.

_Zapach krwi… tak intensywny, tak wszechogarniający… Ciotka Petunia klęcząca przed nim…  
Jej twarz wykrzywiona strachem i paniką, błagająca o litość zalewając się łzami… Potężny zwierzęcy ryk… szare kościane skrzydła, ich ostre ząbkowane krawędzie pędzące do przodu…  
Krew, tak wiele krwi… To wspaniałe, lepsze niż wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek doświadczył… _

Harry zadrżał i wyrzucił to wspomnienie z umysłu. Poczuł metaliczny posmak krwi na języku i zamknął oczy, z których zaczęły płynąć łzy. Nienawidził się za to, że spodobało mu się to, co czuł, odbierając życie, rozrywanie ciał z siłą, o jakiej nigdy nawet nie śnił, smak krwi…

— Nie idź tędy, mój ukochany — usłyszał piękny, spokojny głos i otworzył przekrwione zielone oczy, kierując je w stronę Meciel. Upadła anielica zbliżała się do niego, idąc przez pusty plac, emanując spokojem, równowagą i totalnym brakiem emocji na swojej pięknej twarzy. Pomimo tego, że wiatr rozwiewał jej długie ciemne włosy, błoto i woda nie plamiły jej eleganckiej srebrno-białej sukni, która, podobnie jak jej właścicielka, emanowała delikatnym srebrzystym blaskiem, który jeszcze bardziej podkreślał jej urodę.

— Czy… — zaczął Harry agresywnym tonem, który brzmiał bardzo dziwnie w ustach siedmiolatka. Przełknął ślinę, gdy Meciel zbliżyła się do niego, po czym oblizał spierzchnięte wargi i spróbował jeszcze raz. — Czy wiedziałaś, że to się stanie?

Meciel kiwnęła lekko głową i skierowała na niego swoje srebrne oczy. — Podejrzewałam, że coś takiego może się wydarzyć — powiedziała cicho.

W tym momencie Harry spojrzał na nią, czując wzbierający w nim gniew. Jednak Meciel wydawała się nieczuła na grozę jego spojrzenia, dodatkowo potęgowaną faktem, że wręcz ociekał krwią swoich ofiar. Podeszła bliżej i uniosła głowę, patrząc na migoczące gwiazdy.

— Skoro… Skoro wiedziałaś, to czemu… czemu pozwoliłaś żebym… — jego wibrujący wściekłością głos załamał się nagle. Kolejne łzy popłynęły mu po twarzy, gdy prawda o ogromie zła, jakie wyrządził, uderzyła go z całą mocą. Z jego ust wydobył się dziecinny jęk bólu, gdy ukrył mokrą twarz w drżących dłoniach, łkając cicho.

— Nie opłakuj ich, ukochany. Zasłużyli na to, co ich spotkało — powiedziała spokojnie Meciel i położyła ciepłą, kojącą dłoń na jego ramieniu. — Poza tym nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że nie czułeś przyjemności mogąc w końcu wywrzeć zemstę, nareszcie mając przewagę nad tymi, którzy cię dręczyli.

_Krew wypełniła powietrze, oszołamiając go swoim słodkim, uzależniającym zapachem… Powykręcane i poszarpane ciało Petunii Dursley spoglądało na niego z podłogi szklistymi oczami… Kościane skrzydła poruszały się w rytm jego kroków, gdy szedł do przodu, rozdzierając podłogę szponiastymi stopami… Szał, wściekłość i nieskończona przyjemność wypełniały jego ciało… Tym razem to Dudley patrzył na niego, żałosny dzieciak błagający o litość… Nieludzkie dłonie pokryte łuską chwyciły chłopca, zaciskając długie palce wokół jego gardła.. Wbił mu pazury w kark i poczuł falę ognia przepływającego przez żyły… Dudley wył w agonii, gdy ogień wystrzelił z jego oczu, nosa, uszu i gardła, gdy płomienie piekieł pożerały go żywcem… _

Harry pociągnął nosem i oderwał dłonie od twarzy, a jego oszalały wzrok spotkał się z chłodnym spojrzeniem srebrnych oczu Meciel. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się oskarżenie, a jego oczy wypełnił gniew i obrzydzenie.

— Co ty zrobiłaś? — spytał cicho głosem zdradzającym zmęczenie płaczem, a jego twarz przybrała barwę krwistej czerwieni. — Do czego mnie zmusiłaś?

— Niczego nie zrobiłam, ukochany — zaprzeczyła spokojnie, gładząc dłonią jego plecy. — To, co się stało, to wyłącznie twoja zasługa i nikogo innego.

— Zabiłem ich — powiedział pustym głosem. — Policja będzie mnie szukać! Złapią mnie i wrzucą do więzienia! Pójdę do więzienia!

— Żadne więzienie śmiertelników nie byłoby w stanie cię zatrzymać — powiedziała cicho Meciel. — Oni nic ci nie zrobią, a ja nadal będę cię chronić. — Harry kiwnął głową i przez jakiś czas siedział pochylony, patrząc na swoje dłonie. Po chwili przemówił ponownie, tym razem już bez śladu histerii w głosie.

— Chciałaś żeby umarli, prawda? — zapytał cicho.

Meciel patrzyła na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

— Tak — przyznała w końcu.

— Czemu?

— Byli dla ciebie bardziej użyteczni jako martwi, niż jako żywi. Powinieneś zacząć od początku, pozbyć się więzów poprzedniego życia i zniszczyć demony czające się w swoim umyśle — powiedziała melodyjnym głosem. — Oczywiście poza mną, ukochany…

— Musiały być jakieś inne sposoby, takie które nie zmuszały by do… tego. — Jego głos podniósł się nieco, a przy ostatnim słowie dało się słyszeć wyraźne obrzydzenie.

— Ale ten sposób był najprostszy — stwierdziła Meciel i lekko się uśmiechnęła. — Nie wspominając o tym, że również najbardziej satysfakcjonujący.

Harry wpatrywał się w nią, a w jego oczach pojawił się wyraz szoku i zawodu, gdy poczuł się zdradzony, i zeskoczył z drzewa otwierając szeroko usta. — Nie wierzę, że niczego ze mną nie zrobiłaś. Nawet jeśli to moja wina, to nigdy bym tego nie zrobił przed tym, jak cię poznałem. To ty mnie do tego zmusiłaś, ty… mnie oszukałaś! — krzyknął, czując gniew wibrujący w swoim głosie. Czuł, że jego wnętrze płonęło. Czuł dziwne gorąco, bardzo silne, ale w jakiś sposób przyjemne. Zaszokowany, zdał sobie sprawę, że czuł dokładnie to samo, gdy podniósł monetę, i spojrzał na dłoń, w której nadal ściskał mały srebrny krążek.

— Powinienem cię wyrzucić i nigdy już nie widzieć — syknął. — Zakopać gdzieś i nigdy tam nie wracać.

— I co zrobiłbyś potem? — spytała Meciel a w jej głosie pobrzmiewały nuty łagodności i sympatii. — Nie masz już domu. Nie masz przyjaciół. Po tym, co dziś zrobiłeś, nie masz też rodziny. Gdzie chcesz pójść? Do sierocińca? Nie pamiętasz, co mówił ci o nich wuj? A może chcesz żyć na ulicach, kradnąc i grzebiąc w śmieciach, aby przeżyć, błagając obcych o jedzenie, aby móc przetrwać kolejny żałosny dzień?

Harry milczał i nie poruszył się, gdy iluzja Meciel położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Natychmiast poczuł ciepło rozlewające się po całym ciele i wbrew własnej woli jęknął z ulgą.

— Obiecałam, że będę cię chronić, ukochany, i zrobię to — mówiła ciepłym, miłym głosem. — Ale tylko, jeśli mi pozwolisz. Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko, co w mojej mocy. Sprawię, że będziesz silny. Ale tylko, jeśli mi pozwolisz.

Harry zadrżał i zacisnął zęby z wściekłości, usiłując zwalczyć uczucie ciepła wewnątrz własnego ciała.

— Nie — wymamrotał. — Odejdź ode mnie.

— Ukochany… — zaczęła Meciel, ale Harry cofnął się, a ciepło, które czuł, zniknęło, natychmiast zastąpione przez przeszywający chłód. Jego oczy były przepełnione żalem i gniewem, gdy odtrącał dłoń Upadłej, ciężko dysząc.

— Odejdź natychmiast! — warknął wściekle, podnosząc głos. — Albo… Albo wyrzucę tę twoją głupią monetę na zawsze!

Meciel spoglądała na niego z zasmuconą twarzą, uważnie wpatrując się w jego zielone oczy. Po kilku momentach ciężkiej ciszy w końcu skinęła głową na znak zgody.

— Zgoda, ukochany — powiedziała miękko. — Odejdę i ukryję się w twoim umyśle. Wiedz jednak, że zawsze tam będę i wrócę, gdy tylko mnie zawołasz.

— Nie, nigdy tego nie zrobię — syknął przepełniony dziecinną wściekłością, gdy iluzja rozwiała się i po raz kolejny został sam. Westchnął i, skurczywszy się w sobie, ruszył naprzód. Nie wiedział, gdzie idzie, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie może tu zostać. Tak więc mały, ociekający krwią chłopiec powoli opuścił miejsce, które znał przez całe swoje życie. Czekał na niego cały świat i bez względu na to, czy tego chciał, czy nie, musiał ruszyć mu na spotkanie.

* * *

**Dwa dni później.**

Albus Dumbledore nie pozwolił, aby zmęczenie ujawniło się na jego twarzy, gdy wchodził do Ministerstwa Magii, kiwając głową i uśmiechając się ciepło do wielu pozdrawiających go czarodziejów i czarownic. Strażnik stanął na baczność, gdy tylko go zobaczył i natychmiast wpuścił do środka. Albus skinął mu z wdzięcznością i szybko ruszył do przodu, wskakując do pustej windy i wciskając przycisk z numerem piętra. Gdy drzwi zatrzasnęły się z metalicznym trzaskiem uśmiech, zniknął z jego twarzy, a pełen życia błysk opuścił jego oczy. Przez ostatnie dwa dni sytuacja jeszcze się pogorszyła, natomiast sam Albus był delikatnie mówiąc bardzo zmęczony.

Kilka minut później wkroczył do biura Korneliusza Knota – Ministra Magii. Pulchny mężczyzna wbił w niego intensywne spojrzenie znad biurka i zmusił się do krzywego uśmiechu, gdy Albus kilkoma ruchami różdżki rzucił zaklęcia chroniące przed podsłuchem. Gdy tylko to zrobił, odwrócił się w stronę Knota i usiadł naprzeciw niego z ponurym wyrazem twarzy.

— Czego się dowiedziałeś? — zapytał minister słabym głosem, przecierając oczy i usiłując strząsnąć z siebie zmęczenie szybkimi ruchami głowy.

— Prowadzący śledztwo Mugole, jak również nasi Aurorzy nie znaleźli nawet najmniejszych śladów ciała Harry'ego Pottera w ruinach domu — odpowiedział z powagą w głosie i smutkiem w błękitnych oczach. — Dlatego też myślę, że Harry'ego Pottera nie było w domu, kiedy ten został podpalony.

— Czy jesteś pewien, że to był atak? — wypytywał dalej Knot.

Dumbledore skinął głową, w zamyśleniu gładząc swoją srebrną brodę. — Jestem pewien, Korneliuszu. — odpowiedział poważnym tonem. — Co prawda nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić, jakich zaklęć użyto, to bez wątpienia za powstaniem tych płomieni stała czarna magia. Wiem też, że ciała rodziny Dursleyów miały wyraźne ślady tortur i brutalnej przemocy zadanej jeszcze przed podpaleniem. To był świadomy atak na Harry'ego Pottera i z tego, co nam wiadomo, odniósł on sukces.

— Aurorzy nie dali rady odnaleźć go za pomocą czarów poszukujących — powiedział Knot zmęczonym głosem. — Kazałem rozszerzyć poszukiwania na teren całej Anglii, ale jako że nie mamy śladów żadnej zarejestrowanej różdżki, raczej niczego nie znajdziemy. Czy możesz coś znaleźć z pomocą swoich urządzeń?

Albus pochylił się jeszcze bardziej. — Pomimo tego, że próbowałem już wielokrotnie, za każdym razem ponosiłem porażkę. Wiem tylko, że Harry jest ukryty przez potężne zaklęcie lub zaklęcia, których jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem. Mogę jedynie być pewien, że chłopiec nadal żyje. Nie potrafię jednak powiedzieć nic więcej na temat stanu, w jakim się znajduje, ani też gdzie aktualnie przebywa. Ukrywa go coś bardzo potężnego.

— Kto mógł to zrobić, Albusie? — zapytał Knot przejętym tonem, opierając podbródek na splecionych dłoniach. — Czy to jacyś Śmierciożercy? Bo z pewnością nie Sam-Wiesz-Kto! Ja nadal nie kupuję tej twojej teorii, że on nie umarł.

— To wysoce nieprawdopodobne, że Lord Voldemort miałby aktualnie dość sił, by użyć tak zaawansowanej magii — odpowiedział spokojnie Albus. — I choć prawdopodobieństwo udziału Śmierciożerców w tym incydencie jest wysokie, ja sam nie wierzę, że byli w to zamieszani. Mogę być tylko pewien, że siła ukrywająca chłopca jest znacznie starsza i potężniejsza niż my obaj możemy sobie wyobrazić.

— Ale co to może być? — spytał Knot przerażonym tonem. — I czego to coś chce od Pottera?

— Nie znam odpowiedzi na żadne z tych pytań — przyznał Dumbledore. Obaj mężczyźni siedzieli w ciszy, zagłębiając się w ponurych myślach. W końcu, po chwili ciężkiego milczenia Knot odezwał się głosem pełnym niepewności i strachu.

— I co teraz zrobimy?

Także tym razem Albus Dumbledore nie był w stanie udzielić odpowiedzi.

* * *

W tym samym czasie z jednej z ciemnych uliczek niedaleko Ministerstwa wybiegł mały, pobrudzony chłopiec ubrany w podarte i lepiące się od brudu ubranie. Za nim biegł łysiejący mężczyzna w tanim, wytartym garniturze, a jego oczy błyszczały perwersyjną przyjemnością i szaleństwem, gdy z jego ust wydobywało się warczenie, przywodzące na myśl wściekłego psa. Jego długi język oblizywał spierzchnięte wargi w geście zniecierpliwienia.

— Choć mały! Pokaże ci, jak zabawiać się z dorosłymi! — ryczał mężczyzna, nawet nie przejmując się tym, że ktoś może go usłyszeć w tej podłej, brudnej dzielnicy.

Harry nawet nie odwrócił się w stronę swojego prześladowcy, skupiając się na desperackim biegu, który zmuszał jego serce do szaleńczego bicia. Musiał uciec przed tym wariatem. Adrenalina płynęła przez jego żyły, natomiast jego mięśnie płonęły z bólu i zmęczenia, gdy gwałtowne skręcał w stronę następnej ulicy. Jego oczy spoczęły na wielkim dębie, częściowo ukrytym w cieniu i szybko podbiegł do niego w nadziei, że zdoła się za nim ukryć zanim dopadnie go szalony mężczyzna. Gdy wbiegał za drzewo poczuł małą iskierkę irytacji i zmęczenia z pewnością nienależącą do niego. Poczuł wściekłość i znużenie Meciel wewnątrz siebie.

— Idź sobie! — warknął, kuląc się w cieniu otaczającym pień drzewa. Obce myśli, posłuszne rozkazowi, zniknęły z jego głowy, gdy ciężko oddychając, drżał ze strachu w swojej kryjówce. Harry wzdrygnął się z obrzydzenia, gdy przypomniał sobie inne rzeczy, które wykrzykiwał szaleniec podczas ich trzyminutowej gonitwy.

— Nigdy cię nie zostawię, zanim cię nie wypróbuję, mały! — wrzeszczał mężczyzna z drugiego końca ulicy, zanosząc się maniakalnym śmiechem. — Nigdy, słyszysz?

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wywróceniem oczami i pogardliwym prychnięciem skierowanym w stronę starego wariata, gdy mocniej przyciskał się do pnia drzewa. Skulony, wstrzymywał oddech, w każdej chwili gotowy do skoku i kontynuowania ucieczki.

Nagle usłyszał głośne przekleństwo i odgłos oddalających się kroków. Sekundę później w pobliżu przejechał samochód, oświetlając ciemny zaułek światłem reflektorów. Gdy samochód pojechał dalej, Harry ostrożnie wystawił głowę zza drzewa, szukając wzrokiem swojego prześladowcy. Lekki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy okazało się, że mężczyzna gdzieś zniknął. Jednak także jego uśmiech zniknął, gdy poczuł moc Upadłej rozlewającą się po jego ciele. Drżąc lekko, uwolnił energię, a uczucie gorąca zniknęło pozostawiając po sobie jedynie intensywny zapach siarki i rwący ból w zmęczonych mięśniach.

Jednak przestał przejmować się swoim bólem i zmęczeniem, gdy dostrzegł budynek na wprost siebie. Z rozszerzonymi oczami wpatrywał się w mały, odrapany, ale dający poczucie bezpieczeństwa drewniany kościół pomalowany na biało. Farba w wielu miejscach odpadła, brakowało też kilku gwoździ, ale budynek emanował silną aurą świętości i wiary, która w jakiś sposób odpychała chłopca. Harry odczuł jakby wewnątrz jego umysłu Meciel poruszała się niespokojnie.

Oczy Harry'ego zwęziły się, gdy zauważył jakiś ruch. Z bocznych drzwi wyłonił się starszy mężczyzna o siwych włosach dźwigający torbę ze śmieciami. Człowiek ubrany w czarną sutannę wolnym krokiem podszedł do metalowego kosza na śmieci i wrzucił tam torbę, którą trzymał w dłoni. Wyprostował się, po czym bezwiednie rozejrzał się wokół siebie i napotkał spojrzenie Harry'ego. Obaj wpatrywali się w siebie przez kilka sekund, aż na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się wyraz zaskoczenia.

— Chłopcze, wyglądasz na głodnego i zmarzniętego — powiedział zapraszającym tonem. — Chodź, proszę, do środka, a dam ci coś ciepłego do zjedzenia.

Harry oblizał wargi, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie jadł ciepłego, porządnego posiłku od dwóch dni. Właściwie jedyną rzeczą, jaką zjadł, było kilka chipsów, które wygrzebał ze śmietnika wczorajszego wieczoru. Powoli ruszył do przodu, gdy nagle po raz kolejny poczuł obecność Meciel w swoim umyśle i usłyszał jej głos przepełniony strachem i niepewnością. — _Nie wchodź tam, ukochany! Podnosząc moją monetę zmieniłeś się. Nie jesteś już człowiekiem, a tam są rzeczy, które mogą cię skrzywdzić!_

Harry zawahał się i spojrzał w stronę kościoła zaniepokojonym wzrokiem. Namyślając się, czuł ciężar monety w swojej kieszeni.

— Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić, dziecko — zawołał znowu ksiądz, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewały ciepłe nuty łagodności. — Każdy jest mile widziany w Domu Bożym.

— _Nie wchodź tam, albo coś ci się stanie!_

Harry prychnął, ale podjął już decyzję i lekko skinął księdzu głową. Zbliżając się do drzwi kościoła, syknął w myślach do Meciel.

— _Już nie możesz mi mówić, co mam robić, więc się zamknij!_

Wzdrygnął się, czując jej ogromny gniew i wzbierającą starożytną moc, ale po chwili poddała się jego życzeniu, odchodząc gdzieś w zakamarki podświadomości. Podszedł do uśmiechającego się zachęcająco księdza, który wpuścił go do środka, uchylając drzwi. Gestem zaprosił go do środka, a Harry po chwili wahania wziął głęboki wdech i przekroczył próg świątyni.

* * *

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważył w środku, były ściany zrobione z pięknego, wypolerowanego jasnego drewna. Jego oczy odnotowały też obecność starych i wytartych ławek, małych krucyfiksów przytwierdzonych do ścian oraz popękanej figury jakiegoś świętego umieszczonej z tyłu. Mały ołtarz stał na niewielkim podwyższeniu, a nowy status Harry'ego pozwalał mu dostrzec to, czego nie zauważali zwykli ludzie: ołtarz wręcz emanował łagodnością, ciepłem i świętością. Gdy te uczucia uderzyły go z całej siły, skulił się, odczuwając dziwne i nieprzyjemne uczucie rozchodzące się po jego ciele. Chwiał się i zataczał na sztywnych nogach, gdy ksiądz przeprowadził go przez kościół do małego pokoju za zakrystią, gdzie był bezpieczny od osłabiającej go świętej mocy. Ksiądz wskazał mu mały stolik, a Harry odsunął krzesło i zagłębił się w nie z jękiem ulgi, gdy w końcu mógł dać odpocząć swoim zmęczonym nogom.

— A więc chłopcze, jak się nazywasz? — zapytał cicho kapłan, łagodnie przyglądając się, jak chłopiec przenosi się na miękką kanapę w rogu pokoju, a jego oczy zdradzały sympatię i żal dla dziecka siedzącego przed nim. Twarz chłopca była pokryta sadzą i błotem, a jego znoszone ubranie było całkiem oblepione ciemną gęstą substancją. Jego jasnozielone oczy były przepełnione tak ogromnym żalem i cierpieniem, jakie ksiądz widział wcześniej tylko u najbardziej cierpiących i samotnych.

— Harry — odpowiedział cicho po chwili milczenia.

— A więc, Harry, naprawdę nie powinieneś włóczyć się po okolicy w tak zimną noc — powiedział ciepło ksiądz. — Musisz być bardzo zmarznięty. Pozwól więc, że przygotuję coś, co cię rozgrzeje. Potem, jeśli oczywiście chcesz, to możesz tu zostać na noc.

Uśmiechnięty ksiądz odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju, a po chwili Harry usłyszał szczęk sztućców i garnków dobiegający z oddali. Siedział w ciepłym, jasnym pokoju, wtulając się w niezwykle wygodną kanapę, gdy nagle przed nim pojawiła się iluzja Meciel, patrząca na niego z powagą w oczach.

— Ukochany, musisz być ostrożny — powiedziała łagodnym, cichym głosem. — Kościół nie jest dla ciebie bezpieczny. Mają swoich agentów, którzy żyją po to, by ścigać i zabijać takich jak my. Nie możesz im ufać, zwłaszcza gdy poznają twoją prawdziwą naturę.

— Kościół wie o tobie? — spytał cicho zdziwiony i natychmiast spojrzał w stronę kuchennych drzwi. Jednak ksiądz nic nie zauważył zajęty przygotowaniem posiłku, nucąc jakąś melodię, w której Harry rozpoznał jedną z kościelnych pieśni.

— Większość z nich nie — odpowiedziała cicho Meciel, nadal przeszywając go poważnym spojrzeniem swoich srebrzystych oczu. — Jest jednak organizacja złożona z trzech Rycerzy wybranych osobiście przez Archaniołów. To ludzie, których musimy się obawiać. Każdy z nich włada potężnym mieczem, z których w każdym jest zatopiony jeden z gwoździ, którymi przybito Jezusa Chrystusa do krzyża. Miecze te są w stanie z łatwością przeciąć każdy materiał czy magiczną tarczę. Strzeż się Rycerzy Krzyża, strzeż się Pięści Boga, ponieważ zniszczą cię bez litości, gdy tylko będą mieli okazję.

— Możesz przecież kłamać, żeby zmusić mnie do ucieczki stąd. Przecież Bóg jest twoim wrogiem! — stwierdził oskarżycielskim tonem, patrząc podejrzliwie na Meciel, która pokręciła głową, wstrząsając swoimi długimi włosami, które emanowały srebrnymi iskrami.

— Nie mogę cię okłamać, ukochany — powiedziała spokojnie, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy usiadła obok Harry'ego, który poczuł emanujące od niej ciepło, gdy znowu się odezwała. — Jak większość nieśmiertelnych istot jestem związana prawami Starego Świata. Prawa te zmuszają nas do dotrzymywania przysiąg oraz zabraniają nam posługiwania się kłamstwem. Oczywiście śmiertelnicy, tacy jak ty, nie muszą przestrzegać tych zasad.

Harry przez chwilę siedział w ciszy, a potem zwrócił w stronę Meciel swoją młodą twarz, na której pojawiły się wątpliwości — Powiedziałaś „takich jak my". Czy to znaczy, że są inni… tacy jak ja? Może oni mogliby mi pomóc? Jeśli ich poszukam…

Meciel przestała się uśmiechać, a na jej twarzy pojawił się autentyczny strach. — Nie! Nie możesz tego zrobić, ukochany! — powiedziała szybko. Pod przeszywającym spojrzeniem Harry'ego uspokoiła się nieco i kontynuowała już normalnym tonem. — Masz rację, ukochany, są inni tacy jak ty. Dokładnie dwudziestu dziewięciu, choć nie jestem pewna ile monet przejęli i ukryli Rycerze Krzyża. Oni są Zakonem Splugawionych Denarów, Czarnymi Rycerzami znacznie groźniejszymi niż kiedykolwiek będą słudzy Kościoła. Nienawidzą mnie, mój ukochany, i odpowiadają za śmierć mojego ostatniego gospodarza. To jego krzyki słyszałeś, kiedy znalazłeś moją monetę. Nie szukaj ich pomocy, ukochany. Zostań w kościele, jeśli tego chcesz, ale jeśli cenisz swoje życie, za wszelką cenę unikaj Czarnych Denarian!

Harry był w stanie tylko wpatrywać się w Meciel oczami pełnymi zdziwienia, gdy próbował przetrawić wszystkie zaskakujące informacje, jakie właśnie usłyszał. W tym momencie z kuchni wyszedł ksiądz niosący talerz z parującą zupą na małej tacce, uśmiechając się lekko. W tej chwili cała uwaga chłopca skupiła się na talerzu, który wręcz pożerał głodnym spojrzeniem. Ksiądz postawił tackę na wprost Harry'ego, wręczył mu łyżkę i podszedł do krzesła po drugiej stronie stołu, bezwiednie przechodząc przez iluzję Meciel stojącą mu na drodze. Lekko kiwając się na skrzypiącym krześle, przyglądał się jak chłopiec rzuca się na jedzenie.

W tej chwili Harry czuł się jak w raju, łapczywie połykając kolejne łyki gorącej zupy rozgrzewającej jego ciało. Przestawał wlewać w siebie kolejne łyżki parującego płynu tylko po to, aby sięgnąć po kolejny z kawałków chleba leżących na tacce i gwałtownie rozerwać je zębami. Meciel przyglądała mu się z lekkim zawodem wypisanym na twarzy, gdy zdała sobie sprawę jak łatwo było odciągnąć jego uwagę od istotnych spraw. Jej obraz zniknął z oczu Harry'ego, choć chłopak nadal czuł jej obecność wewnątrz siebie.

— A więc, dziecko... czy masz jakąś rodzinę? — spytał cicho ksiądz, patrząc na niego spokojnie.

Harry nadal skupiał się tylko na stojącym przed nim talerzu, ale pokręcił głową w zaprzeczeniu.

Ksiądz westchnął i spytał ponownie: — A czy masz dom?

Harry ponownie zaprzeczył, nadal skupiony na jedzeniu.

— Przyjaciół? — spróbował ponownie kapłan.

Chłopiec zaprzeczył po raz trzeci i przechylił talerz do ust, wlewając w siebie ostatnie krople gorącej zupy.

— Jakiż smutny jest świat, który odbiera te trzy rzeczy dziecku — szepnął ksiądz, potrząsając smutno swoją siwą głową. — Jednak jak długo pamiętasz, że Bóg cię kocha, nigdy nie będziesz samotny.

— Bóg mnie nienawidzi — wymamrotał Harry, rozdzierając zębami ostatni kawałek chleba ze zwierzęcą agresywnością. — A ja nienawidzę jego.

Ksiądz westchnął, kręcąc głową. — To nie prawda, dziecko — powiedział łagodnie. — Bóg cię kocha i zawsze będzie kochał. Taka właśnie jest Jego natura.

Harry patrzył na niego pustym, pozbawionym emocji wzrokiem, przełykając ostatnie kęsy jedzenia ze zwątpieniem wypisanym na twarzy.

— To bardzo smutne po raz drugi w tak krótkim czasie widzieć kogoś tak młodego jak ty tracącego wiarę — powiedział staruszek pełnym emocji głosem. — Widziałem już chłopca, który myślał podobnie jak ty, jakieś dwa dni temu. Stał przed swoją szkołą ociekając wodą i błotem, a ja patrzyłem, jak ze łzami w oczach odrzuca symbol swojej wiary. Podbiegłem, aby mu pomóc, ale zanim tam dotarłem, już go nie było.

Ku zaskoczeniu, a nawet zaszokowaniu Harry'ego, kapłan wyciągnął mały złoty krucyfiks i położył go na drewnianym stole,, wpatrując się w niego ze smutkiem. Harry poczuł jak krew zastyga mu w żyłach, gdy zobaczył symbol, który odrzucił przed spotkaniem Meciel, a jego twarz stała się blada jak papier. Ksiądz otworzył usta, najwyraźniej chcąc powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale nagle zadzwonił telefon, więc poderwał się z krzesła i ruszył w jego kierunku.

— Pamiętaj, że Pan jest naszym pasterzem i zawsze przyjmie cię z radością, jeśli zechcesz wrócić do Jego stada — powiedział jeszcze cicho, wychodząc, aby odebrać telefon i zostawiając zszokowanego chłopca patrzącego na błyszczący przedmiot leżący na stole z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy.

Harry wiedział, że to nie mógł być przypadek. Zmieszany, padł na kolana, zbliżając się do stołu, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od złotego krzyża błyszczącego na drewnianym blacie. A może Bóg chciał dąć mu jakąś drugą szansę? Może wciąż mógł odpokutować za to, co zrobił... za to, czym się stał?

— _Czy teraz widzisz, ukochany? Czy dostrzegasz Jego prawdziwą naturę? Jego nie obchodzi twoje cierpienie, twoja samotność, twoje myśli, czy ideały. Interesuje Go tylko to, że już nie chcesz Go czcić._ — syknęła Meciel wewnątrz jego umysłu, a gorycz obecna w jej słowach nadała im groźny, niepokojący wyraz. — _Taki właśnie jest, tylko to Go interesuje: posłuszeństwo._

Harry nie był pewien czy Meciel nadal mówi o nim, czy nie i nadal przepełniony wątpliwościami wyciągnął rękę, która z wahaniem zawisła nad krucyfiksem.

— _Nie dotykaj tego, ukochany_ — ostrzegła go Meciel. — _To jest dla nas szkodliwe._

Harry zignorował ją i głęboko odetchnął zanim zacisnął palce na krzyżu... albo przynajmniej spróbował zacisnąć. W chwili, gdy jego skóra dotknęła chłodnego metalu, poczuł palący ból i odskoczył do tyłu, wpatrując się w krucyfiks z niedowierzaniem. On go oparzył! Poczuł ból, jakby był jakimś wampirem albo innym potworem! Faktycznie zrobił coś strasznego i obrzydliwego, ale czy ten ksiądz nie powiedział mu, że Bóg zawsze wybacza grzesznikom? Wpatrywał się w swoją dłoń, z której wydobywały się małe smużki dymu, które śledził rozszerzonymi oczami. W tej właśnie pozycji, klęczącego z wzrokiem wbitym w sufit zastał go powracający ksiądz. Uśmiechnął się lekko, błędnie mniemając, że chłopiec jest zatopiony w modlitwie, i chrząknął lekko, chcąc zwrócić jego uwagę.

Zaskoczony Harry odwrócił się szybko i zerwał na równe nogi, a jego twarz poczerwieniała z emocji. Patrzył na kapłana ze strachem w oczach, kurcząc się pod jego przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Jak wiele widział ten starzec? Czy przywoła tych całych Rycerzy Krzyża, żeby go zabili? Jednak ksiądz zdawał się nie dostrzegać winy i przerażenia widocznego na twarzy chłopca.

— Przepraszam, że ci przeszkodziłem — powiedział łagodnie. — Ale muszę teraz wyjść, aby udzielić ostatniej posługi jednej z moich parafianek, pani Bowden. Oczywiście proszę cię, abyś tu został i przynajmniej tej nocy odpoczął. Wszyscy są mile widziani w Domu Boga.

— Może zostanę — powiedział cicho, nie patrząc jednak mężczyźnie w oczy. — A może nie.

— Cóż, to twoja decyzja — odpowiedział kapłan, sięgając po długi płaszcz wiszący na oparciu jego krzesła. Gdy go włożył, Harry przemówił ponownie.

— Ale skąd pan… skąd ksiądz wie, że… no, nie wiem… nie ukradnę czegoś albo coś takiego? — zapytał szczerze zdziwiony chłopiec. — Dlaczego niby można mi ufać?

Ksiądz prychnął zdziwiony, tak jakby chłopiec pytał o coś oczywistego. — A dlaczego miałbym ci nie ufać, dziecko, skoro nie zrobiłeś mi niczego złego? Jesteśmy wszyscy dziećmi bożymi, ty także, więc powinienem cię traktować jak moich innych braci i siostry.

Harry milczał, a ksiądz uśmiechnął się do niego i wyszedł, zamykając delikatnie drzwi. Chwilę później chłopiec usłyszał odgłos pracującego silnika i usłyszał jak samochód wyjeżdża za bramę kościoła. Harry rozglądał się dookoła z cichym westchnieniem, nadal przepełniony wątpliwościami. Wewnątrz jego umysłu Meciel oczekiwała na to, jaki wybór podejmie, starając się zachować cierpliwość. Chłopiec westchnął ponownie i tęsknie spojrzał na kanapę, tak lepszą, od zimnych, ceglanych murów, w których ostatnio spał. W końcu powoli i z ociąganiem ruszył do drzwi, ale nagle zatrzymał się i ponownie spojrzał na krucyfiks leżący na stole. Znów nękany wątpliwościami sięgnął do pudełka z chusteczkami leżącego obok i wyciągnął jedną, podchodząc do stołu. Ostrożnie, krzywiąc się z bólu delikatnie zawinął przedmiot w chusteczkę. Niezdecydowany patrzył na małą paczuszkę leżącą na jego dłoni, aż w końcu wsunął ją do lewej kieszeni, tej kieszeni, w której nie było monety i wyszedł z pokoju, zatrzaskując drzwi.

* * *

Na zewnątrz Harry zadrżał, gdy owiał go lodowato zimny wiatr i, starając się zignorować chłód, ruszył do przodu, oddalając się od kościoła. W jego głowie Meciel poruszyła się.

— _I co teraz zrobisz, ukochany_ — spytała łagodnie Meciel.

Harry nie odpowiedział, schodząc w dół ulicy, a dźwięk jego kroków odbijał się echem po pustej ulicy. Ponad jego głową zaczęły się zbierać ciemne chmury, zwiastując nadejście deszczu, ale zignorował to, skupiając się na szybkim parciu do przodu. W końcu, po upływie minuty powiedział głośno.

— Zmieniłaś mnie, Meciel, czuję to — powiedział spokojnym, pozbawionym emocji głosem. Meciel milczała, wsłuchując się w jego słowa. — I podoba mi się to. Lubię czuć w sobie moc, podoba mi się bycie silnym. Ale…

— _Będę cię uczyć, ukochany. Pokażę ci, jak stać się potężnym. Będę troszczyła się o ciebie, dbała o twoje zdrowie i dobre samopoczucie i, co najważniejsze, będę cię kochała. Musisz tyko mnie zaakceptować. Już raz to zrobiłeś, więc pozwól sobie pomóc po raz kolejny._

— Zdradziłaś mnie — wyszeptał, a w jego głosie była gorycz, bardzo niezwykła dla siedmioletniego chłopca.

— _Nie, po prostu dałam ci to, czego chciałeś, choć nie byłeś na to przygotowany. Ale już nie musi tak być, mój kochany._

— To ty kierowałaś mną tamtej nocy — warknął wściekle w ciemną noc. — Wykorzystałaś mnie. Użyłaś mnie, żebym zrobił to, czego chciałaś. Nie mów, że nie mam racji, bo wiesz, że to prawda.

Meciel umilkła, a Harry skręcił za róg, idąc do przodu, ale nagle zatrzymał się, widząc starszego łysiejącego mężczyznę, który ścigał go kilka godzin wcześniej. Szaleniec zamrugał zdziwiony na jego widok, ale szybko jego twarz wykrzywił dziki uśmiech, a jego oczy błyszczały jak w gorączce, gdy podchodził do Harry'ego.

— Cześć mały — wyszeptał groźnym tonem. — Wiedziałem, że wrócisz…

— _Czy chcesz się go pozbyć, czy może znowu będziesz uciekał?_

Harry przełknął głośno ślinę, z rozszerzonymi oczami obserwował zbliżającego się mężczyznę, jednocześnie cofając się do tyłu. Czuł zmęczenie w nogach, wszystkie jego mięśnie pulsowały bólem, czuł zimno i rosnące przerażenie. Nienawidził swojego strachu i czuł obrzydzenie dla faktu, że wciąż musi uciekać przed ludźmi próbującymi go skrzywdzić. Wsadził obie ręce do kieszeni, lewą zaciskając na obwiązanym chusteczką krzyżyku, prawą dotykając zimnej powierzchni monety. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to, jaki przedmiot wybierze zmieni jego życie na zawsze. Po chwili niezdecydowania wyciągnął oba przedmioty z kieszeni i przyglądał im się przez moment, w końcu zamknął oczy i dokonał wyboru.

Metalowy przedmiot zabrzęczał, uderzając o ziemię, gdy mężczyzna wyciągnął ręce, próbując chwycić chłopca. Harry podniósł głowę i spojrzał w oczy napastnika ze spokojną twarzą emanującą chłodem i determinacją. Nagle pojedyncze, ostro zakończone szare skrzydło przypominające kości ptaka wystrzeliło z jego pleców kierując się naprzód. Mężczyzna krzyknął z bólu, gdy wbiło się w jego brzuch, z łatwością rozrywając skórę, mięśnie i wnętrzności. Człowiek wciągnął ciężko powietrze i dało się słyszeć ohydny bulgot krwi wylewającej się z jego ust szkarłatnym strumieniem, natomiast jego twarz zastygła w wyrazie szoku i niezrozumienia. Harry pozwolił mrocznej mocy przepływać przez swoje ciało i uśmiechnął się zimno do swojej ofiary. Gwałtownym ruchem poderwał swoje skrzydło do góry, rozrywając klatkę piersiową mężczyzny. Z pomiędzy kości wystrzelił gejzer ciemnej krwi, a człowiek chwytał powietrze szeroko otwartymi ustami, walcząc o każdą sekundę życia. Harry, używając skrzydła jak ramienia, podniósł go i z całej siły uderzył nim o najbliższy płot. Deski popękały i powyginały się, gdy chłopiec po raz kolejny uderzył ciałem swojego niedoszłego oprawcy. W końcu wyszarpnął skrzydło z jego ciała, patrząc na zbierającą się pod nogami kałużę krwi.

Ciężko oddychając, Harry wpatrywał się w zmasakrowane zwłoki, powoli składając oblepione krwią skrzydło na plecach. Czując posokę spływającą strumyczkiem po plecach, patrzył na Meciel, która pojawiła się przed nim z radosnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale Harry odezwał się pierwszy z pozbawioną wyrazu twarzą i błyszczącymi oczami.

— Nauczysz mnie wszystkiego, co wiesz na temat siły i mocy — powiedział głosem emanującym nienaturalnym chłodem. — Pomożesz mi stać się silnym i potężnym.

— Jeśli takie jest twoje życzenie, niech tak będzie — powiedziała cicho, skłaniając się w geście poddaństwa.

— Aha, Meciel, jeszcze jedno — dodał, odwracając się od krwawiącego ciała i ruszając do przodu. — Już nigdy nie pozwolę ci się wykorzystać. Nigdy już nie będziesz próbowała mną manipulować i kontrolować mnie tak, jak pierwszej nocy. To ja tu rządzę i już zawsze tak będzie.

Meciel zawahała się, ale po chwili na jej wargach pojawił się lekki uśmiech. — Jak każesz, ukochany — wymruczała. Chłopiec i demon ramię w ramię odeszli, silni i zjednoczeni. Harry Potter dokonał wyboru.

Żadne z nich nawet nie spojrzało na mały krucyfiks błyszczący w świetle latarni, powoli tonący w rozszerzającej się kałuży krwi.

* * *

By zostawić komentarz naciśnij na przycisk _**Review this Story/Chapter**_. Napisz komentarz, a następnie naciśnij na _**Submit**_.


	3. Miecze i demony

**Disclaimer:** This is a translation of Shezza88 fic The Denarian Renegade. The idea is his. All Harry Potter characters/places/items/etc. belong to J.K. Rowling. All Dresden Files characters/places/items/etc. belongs to Jim Butcher.

**Ogłoszenie:** Poniższy tekst jest tłumaczeniem opowiadania The Denarian Renegade autorstwa Shezza88. Pomysł i realizacja są jego. Wszystkie postacie/miejsca/przedmioty/itp. związane z uniwersum Harry'ego Potter'a należą do J.K. Rowling. Wszystkie postacie/miejsca/przedmioty/itp. związanie z uniwersum Akt Harry'ego Dresdena należą do Jim'a Butcher'a.

Za betowanie dziękuje **MichiruK.**

* * *

**Informacja: **Jest to crossover między cyklem o Harry'm Potterze, a cyklem _Akta Harry'ego Dresdena_. Znajomość drugiej serii nie jest wymagana by zrozumieć to opowiadanie, gdyż terminy z uniwersum Dresden'a są wyjaśniane na bieżąco.

**Informacja #2:** Tekst jest tłumaczony we współpracy z Guyver87pl.

* * *

**Rozdział 3 – Miecze i demony**

_Jakieś półtora roku później_

Harry poczuł, jak jego mózg zaczął powoli pracować, gdy się budził. Ziewnął głośno, wciąż nie otwierając oczu i otulając się ciepłym kocem. Próbował znaleźć najwygodniejszą pozycję na łóżku. W zakamarkach jego świadomości obecność Meciel dała o sobie znać znajomym, przyjemnym ciepłem.

— _Mam wrażenie, że nadszedł już czas, abyś wstał, ukochany._

Harry zaprotestował cichym jękiem i na powrót wtulił głowę między poduszki. Leżał tak kilka sekund, aż w końcu westchnął i usiadł, przecierając zaspane oczy. Bose stopy chłopca dotknęły zimnej podłogi, a z jego ust wydobył się syk zdziwienia. Natychmiast rzucił się w stronę swoich skarpet. Kolejny raz ziewnął, gdy wciąż trąc oczy, patrzył ponuro na swoje otoczenie.

Znajdował się w typowym, niewielkim „apartamencie" do wynajęcia, a do tego jednym z tych najtańszych. Ściany pokrywała brudnożółta farba, która w wielu miejscach złuszczyła się i odpadała ze starości. Na suficie widać było kilka dużych plam wilgoci, zapewne spowodowanych przez przeciekającą rurę. Parkiet natomiast pokrywały rysy i pęknięcia. Przez jedyne, brudne okno w pokoju widać było kilka szerokich budynków południowego Londynu, otoczonych chmurą tłustego, czarnego smogu. Sam pokój również nie należał do najczystszych. Na podłodze leżała sterta brudnych, przepoconych ubrań, z których żadne nie pasowało na Harry'ego. Natomiast w rogu pokoju stała wieża opakowań po pizzy, otoczona pudełkami po niedojedzonych obiadach instant. Chłopak zmarszczył nos w obrzydzeniu, gdy dostrzegł armię mrówek wychodzących z dziury w ścianie i kierujących się w stronę cuchnących resztek żywności.

— Obrzydliwe — mruknął, po raz ostatni przecierając oczy i przejeżdżając ręką po swoich, i tak już sterczących w każdym możliwym kierunku, włosach. W tej chwili wyglądał równie niewinnie, jak każdy inny dziewięcioletni chłopiec. Ruszył w stronę drzwi i otworzył je, wychodząc z brudnego pokoju.

Wchodząc do zagraconego salonu, z miejsca dostrzegł Meciel, opierającą się o zdezelowaną kanapę, śledzącą go srebrnymi oczami, z ciepłym uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Dzień dobry, ukochany — powiedziała swoim melodyjnym głosem. — Mam nadzieję, że się wyspałeś, bo mamy dziś dużo pracy.

Harry uśmiechnął się, zakrywając usta, z których wydobyło się kolejne ziewnięcie.  
— Dzień dobry, Meciel — wymamrotał, idąc przez pokój i zwinnie przechodząc nad małym stolikiem, uchylając się przed zwisającą nisko żarówką. Na środku saloniku spoczywało szerokie, białe prześcieradło, leżące na jednym z niewielu fragmentów czystej podłogi. Harry chwilowo zignorował je, kierując wzrok na małe drzwi do kuchni, po czym ruszył w ich kierunku, przechodząc obok chudego, pokrytego bliznami mężczyzny, przykutego do kaloryfera. Na jego głowie widać było zaschniętą krew zebraną wokół niewielkiej rany, a w jego rozszerzonych oczach skierowanych w stronę chłopca czaiła się mieszanina strachu i niezrozumienia.  
— Z kim ty gadasz, mały? — zapytał chrapliwym, zdartym głosem.

Chłopiec zignorował go i wszedł do łazienki, zostawiając uwięzionego człowieka samego. Mężczyzna rzucał niespokojne spojrzenia po całym pokoju, usiłując znaleźć tajemniczą „Meciel", do której dzieciak mówił też wczoraj, gdy wpadł do jego mieszkania. Ku jego zawstydzeniu, mały bez wysiłku pobił go do nieprzytomności kijem do krykieta. Teraz jednak nie mógł nikogo dostrzec, więc z powrotem wlepił wzrok w drzwi od łazienki, nerwowo oblizując wargi.

— No, dzieciaku! Daj spokój i zdejmij mi te kajdanki! — odezwał się ponownie, a w jego łamiącym się głosie słychać było desperację, gdy bezskutecznie szarpał uwięzionymi rękami. — Moi kumple wpadają tu dziś po mnie, a ty nie chciałbyś tu być, kiedy przyjdą. Oni są niebezpieczni. Hej no, ja nic do ciebie nie mam, bo wiem, że potrzebowałeś tylko miejsca, żeby się przespać. Było zimno, więc cię rozumiem i nie chcę się mścić. Tylko mnie wypuść!

Po raz kolejny nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, więc westchnął ciężko i opadł z powrotem na niewygodny bok grzejnika, wpatrując się w kajdanki, otaczające jego nadgarstki. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądały całkiem normalnie, ale każdy milimetr ich powierzchni pokrywały dziwne symbole oraz napisy w jakimś obcym języku. Kilka prób ich rozerwania przekonało mężczyznę, że są twarde jak kamień. Zrezygnowany, rozglądał się po pokoju w desperackiej próbie znalezienia czegoś, co mógłby wykorzystać. Drzwi wyjściowe zatrzaśnięto i pokryto symbolami podobnymi do tych wyrytych na kajdankach. Znajdowały się one również na drzwiach od łazienki i na ramie okna, więc mężczyzna zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, czy dzieciak nie jest jakimś wariatem. W tym momencie dało się słyszeć szum spuszczanej wody i z łazienki wyszedł mały chłopiec z potarganymi włosami. Więzień musiał przyznać, że dzieciak wcale nie wyglądał groźnie – nieuczesany i z zaspanymi oczami. Szybko zmienił jednak zdanie, gdy spoczęło na nim jadowicie zielone spojrzenie. Zadrżał i wbrew własnej woli skulił się, dostrzegając w oczach dziecka obezwładniający mrok, którego nie powinno tam być.

— Twoi kumple nie będą w stanie otworzyć tych drzwi — stwierdził chłodno Harry, patrząc na człowieka przed sobą w taki sposób, jakby tamten był nic nieznaczącym robakiem pod jego stopami. — Przewidziałem tę sytuację. Nie będą też mogli usłyszeć twoich krzyków, tak samo, jak nikt nie usłyszał ich w nocy. To, co się z tobą stanie, zależy wyłącznie ode mnie, więc sugerowałbym, żebyś zamknął swoją brudną, żałosną mordę i zachowywał się spokojnie.

Mężczyzna tylko głośno przełknął ślinę i otworzył szeroko usta, zaszokowany słowami tak nie pasującymi do dziecka, stojącego przed nim. Zdając sobie sprawę, że chłopak powiedział prawdę, siedział cicho, kuląc się przed zielonym wzrokiem.

— Och, jest jeszcze coś, co chyba chciałbyś wiedzieć — ciągnął Harry, uśmiechając się zimno. — Ta dziewczynka, którą zgwałciłeś… Nic jej nie będzie.

Z przerażonej twarzy mężczyzny odpłynęła cała krew. Nerwowo oblizywał wargi, rzucając nieskoordynowane spojrzenia po pokoju.

— O… o… o czym ty gadasz, mały? — spytał ze słabo udawanym zdziwieniem w głosie.

Chłopiec patrzył na niego pozbawionym emocji wzrokiem.  
— Wydaje ci się, że włamałem się do twojego mieszkania i skopałem ci dupsko przypadkiem? No, chyba że zdarza ci się to już nie pierwszy raz… Gdy o tym teraz myślę, to w sumie byłoby jakieś wyjaśnienie… hmm… nietypowego kształtu twojej twarzy.

Więzień gapił się na niego, wyraźnie zaskoczony bezlitosną ironią w głosie chłopca i poczuł narastający gniew.

— Co powiedziałeś, ty mały gnojku? — warknął, wyraźnie zapominając, że siedzi na podłodze, przykuty do własnego kaloryfera.

Harry zamrugał w udawanym zdziwieniu, po czym odezwał się pełnym sympatii głosem:

— Nie dość, że brzydki, to jeszcze głuchy… Twoje życie jest chyba całkiem żałosne, prawda? — Pokiwał głową ze smutkiem na twarzy i wszedł do kuchni, w poszukiwaniu czegoś do jedzenia. Przetrząsnął całe pomieszczenie, ale znalazł głównie pajęczyny kurzu i góry mysich odchodów. Jedyną rzeczą z grubsza nadającą się na śniadanie, była puszka starego spaghetti, co spowodowało, że zirytowany Harry wywrócił oczami i westchnął ciężko.

— To wszystko, co masz? — spytał uwięzionego mężczyznę, wskazując na zakurzoną puszkę w swojej dłoni. Gdy ten potwierdził skinieniem, Potter prychnął zawiedziony, odwracając się i wpatrując w puszkę tak, jakby nie zawierała nic smacznego z czystej złośliwości. Po kolejnym westchnięciu uniósł lewą rękę i skoncentrował się. Mała ilość mrocznej energii przepłynęła przez jego ciało, a topornie wykonany metalowy pierścień z zielonym kamieniem, który miał na palcu, zabłysnął na chwilę lekkim blaskiem. Powietrze zaświstało, gdy przepłynęła przez nie energia, a górna część puszki wystrzeliła w powietrze, oderwana niewidoczną mocą. Z wielką siłą przeleciała przez pokój, lądując koło człowieka przykutego do kaloryfera. Wpatrywał się on w Harry'ego z szeroko otwartymi ustami, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Chłopak jednak zignorował go, skupiony na przeszukiwaniu kuchennych półek.

— Łyżki, łyżki, łyżki… — mruczał do siebie Harry. — Gdzie, do cholery, są jakieś łyżki?

W końcu wyciągnął z szafki brudną łyżkę i, krzywiąc się lekko, wrzucił ją do zlewu, odkręcając wodę. Jednak substancja, która wypłynęła z kranu, była czerwonawo-brązowa, sugerując, że rury były przerdzewiałe. Potter przez chwilę wpatrywał się w zlew pustym wzrokiem i odwrócił się do swojego towarzysza, znajdującego się w drugim pokoju.

— Twój dom to jakaś pieprzona nora — stwierdził kwaśno i rzucił łyżkę za siebie, po czym ponownie zaczął przetrząsać szafki. W końcu znalazł czystą łyżkę i wrócił do salonu. — Mógłbym zasugerować, żebyś posprzątał, ale wkrótce to nie będzie miało znaczenia.

Mężczyzna wyglądał na nieco zdziwionego tym stwierdzeniem, tymczasem Harry wbił łyżkę w makaron, przygryzając wargę, najwyraźniej się nad czymś zastanawiając.

— Meciel, podgrzej to — powiedział po kilku sekundach.

— Jak sobie życzysz, ukochany — odpowiedziała Meciel ze swojego miejsca na sofie. Gdy Harry podniósł łyżkę do ust, rzeczywiście poczuł ciepło.

Chłopiec wydał z siebie pomruk zadowolenia i zaczął jeść, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że spaghetti tak naprawdę wcale nie jest gorące. W rzeczywistości Meciel manipulowała jego mózgiem i układem nerwowym, sprawiając, że czuł ciepło jedzenia, tak samo jak wtedy, gdy „pojawiała się" przed jego oczami, czy gdy „mówiła do niego". W sensie fizycznym i magicznym nie było jej tu, ale wciąż odbierał jej obecność.

Jedząc, wstał i, ignorując uwięzionego gwałciciela, przeszedł na środek pokoju i stopą odsunął zakrywające podłogę prześcieradło. Pod nim widniał nieco wykrzywiony krąg wyryty w drewnianej podłodze za pomocą jakiegoś ostrego narzędzia. Pokrywały go topornie wykonane runy i, choć wyglądał raczej na niezbyt dokładny, a także mało magiczny, był akurat tym, czego Harry potrzebował do wykonania swojego planu.

— Skąd to się wzięło? — zapytał skuty mężczyzna zdziwionym głosem, wpatrując się w krąg i pokrywające go dziwne znaki.

— Zrobiłem go wczoraj w nocy, kiedy… hmm… spałeś — odpowiedział Harry, przełykając kolejne łyżki swojego śniadania.

Mężczyzna prychnął i wydał z siebie odgłos dezaprobaty, przebiegając wzrokiem od denka puszki leżącego obok niego do kręgu w środku pokoju. Ledwo słyszalnym szeptem wymamrotał :  
— Ten dzieciak to jakiś potwór, czy co…

Zwykły człowiek nie zdołałby tego usłyszeć, ale Potter odwrócił się gwałtownie. Jego lodowate zielone oczy zwęziły się, a na twarzy pojawiła się wściekłość, zazwyczaj nieosiągalna dla dzieci w jego wieku. Wyciągnął rękę i machnął dłonią, a jego pierścień ponownie zabłysnął słabym światłem. Więzień krzyknął z bólu, gdy coś z ogromną siłą uderzyło go w twarz i uniosło z podłogi. Jego ciało zapewne wisiałoby nad ziemią, gdyby jego ręce nie były wciąż spętane kajdankami, co spowodowało, że w efekcie mężczyzna z głośnym hukiem uderzył o kaloryfer. Krew skapywała mu po twarzy i, gdy drżąc ze strachu, próbował podnieść się z ziemi, poczuł, że na policzku ma długie głębokie cięcie,.

— To ty jesteś potworem, nie ja! — Harry warknął wściekle, a mroczna moc krążąca wewnątrz niego, odbijała się w jego oczach, obezwładniając patrzącego na niego człowieka. Przepełniała go dziwna mieszanina zniewalającej przyjemności i palącego gniewu. — To ty zgwałciłeś te dzieci! I zrobiłeś to sześć razy! Sześć!

Gwałciciel zbladł, a Potter kontynuował swoją przemowę, tym razem już spokojnym, chłodnym tonem, w którym jednak czaiło się coś groźnego:

— Za każdym razem, gdy to zrobisz, kilka chwil po skończeniu idziesz do kościoła i w ciemnym kącie na kolanach błagasz Go o wybaczenie, błagasz Go o litość… Obiecujesz, że się zmienisz, że staniesz się lepszym człowiekiem, że odstawisz prochy i w końcu zrobisz coś ważnego w swoim bezwartościowym życiu, ale nigdy nic nie robisz. Po kilku miesiącach znowu ćpasz i gwałcisz. Nigdy nie dotrzymujesz obietnic i… — W tym miejscu pozwolił sobie na ociekający sarkazmem śmiech. — Muszę powiedzieć, że ostatnim razem przez chwilę myślałem nawet, że być może ci się uda, że dotrzymasz słowa, ale nie… Widziałem, co zrobiłeś wczoraj w nocy. Widziałem też, że jak zwykle pobiegłeś do kościoła modlić się o wybaczenie.

Mężczyzna spuścił głowę, wbijając wzrok w podłogę, i odniósł wrażenie, że każde słowo Harry'ego wbija się do tych fragmentów jego podświadomości, o których chciałby zapomnieć. Pojedyncza łza spłynęła mu po twarzy, gdy oddychając ciężko, próbował znaleźć w sobie dość siły, aby zaprzeczyć tym oskarżeniom.

— Na szczęście potrzebuję właśnie kogoś takiego, jak ty — zakończył Harry chłodnym tonem, odstawiając puszkę z makaronem, czując, że nagle stracił apetyt.

— Dd…do cczz…czego mnie potrzebujesz? — zapytał jeniec głosem pełnym strachu, który wstrząsał jego ciałem, choć jednocześnie doznał pewnego rodzaju ulgi, gdy dziwny chłopak się uspokoił.

— Sam zobaczysz — stwierdził Harry, uśmiechając się okrutnie, a w jego oczach po raz kolejny uwidoczniła się moc, którą wzywał.

Zamknął oczy w ekstazie, czując, jak wypełnia go moc przynosząca ze sobą wszechogarniającą rozkosz, z którą nic nie mogło się równać. Energia wręcz wylewała się z jego organizmu, a powietrze wypełnił zapach siarki, gdy wzywał potęgę płomieni piekielnych, będących źródłem mocy Upadłych, pozwalając im bez przeszkód objąć swoje ciało. W jego umyśle Meciel pomagała mu ukierunkować energię, dając wskazówki, jak przekazać ją magicznemu kręgowi. Wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami, Harry rozpoczął rytuał, wypowiadając inkantację:

— **_Chaunzaggoroth, przyzywam cię! Chaunzaggoroth, przyzywam cię! Chaunzaggoroth, przyzywam cię!_**

Harry czuł moc, swoją moc aktywującą krąg. Wyryty na podłodze okrąg rozbłysnął, a ze środka zaczął się wydobywać stożek energii, tworząc zwartą ścianę magii i ognia. Ściana rozszerzała się, emanując blaskiem rozświetlającym ciemny pokój, aż w końcu objęła cały krąg, zostawiając jedynie nieco miejsca w środku. Podłoga wewnątrz kręgu zafalowała i wygięła się, jakby wessana przez potężną siłę, a po chwili pojawiła się kula czarnej, pulsującej energii, swoim wyglądem przypominającej wrzącą smołę. Z mrocznej sfery, z centrum kręgu wyłoniła się istota przypominająca kilka zwierząt, a jednocześnie inna od wszystkich istniejących stworzeń. Miała szczypce jak u kraba, które teraz otwierały się i zamykały z głośnym chrzęstem, a całe jej ciało z grubsza przypominające ludzkie, od chitynowych płytek na ramionach do pazurzastych stóp, pokrywały twarde łuski. Głowa stwora przypominała ptaka, z racji tego, że była zakończona długim, mocnym dziobem, idealnie przystosowanym do rozrywania mięsa, a oczy wyglądały jak dwa jasno płonące węgle, teraz dodatkowo przepełnione furią i nienawiścią.

Przyzwana bestia wydała z siebie przepełniony złością zwierzęcy ryk i ruszyła do przodu, ze wzrokiem wbitym w osobę, która ją przyzwała. Jej oczy obiecywały Harry'emu długą i bolesną śmierć. Ale magiczna bariera wzmocniona Ogniem Piekieł odrzuciła napierającego na nią stwora z ogromną siłą. Nie załamała się też, gdy potwór rozdzierał ją potężnymi szczypcami, które mogłyby miażdżyć samochody. Ani wtedy, kiedy napierał na nią pokrytym kolcami przedramieniem. Potter, dla pewności, wzmacniał barierę swoją koncentracją i energią, więc wytrzymywała nawet najzacieklejsze ataki. Demon podniósł głowę i wydał z siebie ryk przepełniony frustracją i niezadowoleniem. W końcu przestał atakować barierę i skierował swoje płonące oczy prosto na Harry'ego. Ten zadrżał lekko, nagle czując ogarniający go strach, który jednak został rozproszony przez kojące ciepło, oznaczające obecność Meciel. — _Nie okazuj strachu, bo on wykorzysta to przeciw tobie_ — szepnęła spokojnym, opanowanym głosem. — _Pamiętaj to, co ci mówiłam, a wszystko będzie w porządku._

Harry przełknął ślinę i wstał, starając się wyglądać tak pewnie, jak to tylko możliwe dla dziewięciolatka przygotowującego się do konfrontacji z demonem.

— Skończyłeś już? Gdybym chciał obejrzeć markowanie ataków, to po prostu poszukałbym w telewizji jakiegoś filmu z Chuckiem Norrisem — stwierdził głosem ociekającym ironią i sarkazmem.

Bestia natychmiast przestała się rzucać i przyjęła elegancką, wystudiowaną pozę. Szczypcami sięgnęła za plecy i wyciągnęła stamtąd małe okulary. Umieściła je u nasady dzioba i spojrzała z góry na chłopca. Gdy się odezwała, w jej zaskakująco przyjemnym głosie dało się słyszeć wyraźny oksfordzki akcent.

— Należy trzymać się pewnych formalności, młody Denarianinie — stwierdził z naganą w głosie. — W końcu muszę respektować prawa Starego Świata. Każdy z nas ma swoją rolę do odegrania, rozumiesz?

Harry wywrócił oczami, a irytacja widoczna na jego twarzy zdradzała, że odzyskał pewność siebie.

— Tak przy okazji, co u Meciel— – spytał łagodnie demon. — Oczywiście słyszałem o tym strasznym morderstwie jej poprzedniego gospodarza.

— U Meciel wszystko w porządku — odpowiedział powoli Harry, przyglądając się stworowi dziwnym wzrokiem. — Wezwałem cię tu z konkretnego powodu.

— Ach, tak... — powiedział Chaunzaggoroth, a Potter zamrugał, gdy z dzioba bestii wydobył się dziwny trzask. — My, demony, jesteśmy obserwatorami świata śmiertelników, co pozwala nam zbierać duże ilości informacji. Tak więc, co konkretnie chciałbyś wiedzieć?

— Chciałbym wiedzieć, gdzie jest teraz miecz, używany przez poprzedniego… gospodarza Meciel — wyjaśnił chłopiec.

Demon wydał z siebie dziwny odgłos, patrząc na ludzkie dziecko przed sobą.  
— Oczywiście zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że taka wiedza ma swoją cenę?

— Tak, wiem o tym — odpowiedział spokojnie Harry, patrząc w stronę mężczyzny przykutego do kaloryfera. Ten wpatrywał się w niesamowitą scenę z szeroko otwartymi oczami i na przemian otwierał i zamykał usta, z wyrazem komicznego niedowierzania na twarzy. — Cóż, zaoferowałbym ci swoją duszę, ale jak wiesz, Meciel była tu pierwsza, więc…

— Tak, w istocie — stwierdził demon sucho, drapiąc się po ramieniu jednym ze szczypiec. — Jednak istnieją inne towary w takim handlu jak nasz. Na przykład mógłbyś podać mi swoje pełne imię.

— _Uważaj, ukochany! Wśród nieśmiertelnych, imiona wypowiedziane ustami ich właścicieli są potężnym narzędziem_ — ostrzegła go Meciel cichym głosem. — _Tak jak ty przywołałeś go, używając jego prawdziwego imienia, tak on może użyć magii przeciw tobie, używając twojego. Nigdy nie wypowiadaj swojego pełnego imienia, nawet w obecności innych śmiertelników, ponieważ może je usłyszeć ktoś niepowołany._

— Nie, nic z tego — odpowiedział Harry, lekko zirytowanym głosem, jako że słyszał ten wykład już setki razy. — Nie mogę ci oddać swojej duszy, ale może zabrałbyś jego?

Demon odwrócił się w kierunku wskazanym przez chłopca, a jego płonące oczy powoli i dokładnie prześlizgiwały się po sylwetce uwięzionego człowieka, który zareagował na to kompletnie niemęskim piskiem. Po chwili potwór odwrócił się z powrotem do chłopca i z tego, co Harry odczytał z jego skrzywionego pyska, nie był specjalnie zachwycony.

— W duszy on i tak już jest jednym z nas — syknął stwór, tracąc swoją ogładę i opanowanie. Jego szczypce klikały głośno, a pokryte kolcami ramiona unosiły się w nierównym oddechu. Demon ponownie przemówił groźnym, głębokim głosem — Wiemy o tym, co robił! Nie możesz nam dać tego, co już jest nasze! Jeśli przyzwałeś mnie tutaj, mając tylko… to lub coś równie bezwartościowego…

— On się modli — przerwał szybko Potter i momentalnie poczuł ulgę, gdy stwór zamarł i spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem. Było widać, jak wściekłość demona ustępuje miejsca ostrożnej ciekawości.  
— Wiem, że macie problemy ze zbieraniem informacji w okolicach kościołów lub w miejscach, gdzie są przechowywane relikwie. Meciel zapewniła mnie, że o tym nie wiecie.

— A więc mówisz, że on się modli… — wyszeptała bestia, wlepiając zaciekawione spojrzenie w drżącego mężczyznę. — To dosyć interesujące informacje.

— Tak, jest wierzący, nawet chodzi do kościoła — zapewnił Harry, uspokojony, że demon nie patrzy już na niego. Czuł ciepłą, kojącą obecność Meciel. — Próbuje przestać, ale nie potrafi się powstrzymać. Za każdym razem, gdy dokona gwałtu, pełznie do kościoła ze łzami w oczach, błagając o wybaczenie i kolejną szansę. Sam wiesz, jak Bóg leci na te głodne kawałki o przebaczeniu i kolejnych szansach… Pewnego dnia ten śmieć wpełznie do Domu Bożego, błagając o łaskę i w końcu ją otrzyma. Możesz więc czekać na jego duszę i ryzykować, że stracicie go na zawsze albo zabrać ją już teraz i mieć pewność, że jego dusza będzie wasza na wieczność.

Chaunzaggoroth zamyślił się, a po chwili jego dziób wykrzywił się w czymś, co Harry uznał za uśmiech.  
— Wydało mi się dziwne, że Meciel wybrała tak młodego człowieka na swojego gospodarza, ale teraz widzę, czemu tak uczyniła. Zgoda, młody Denarianinie, akceptuję twoje warunki. Sformułuj swoje pytanie, a ja odpowiem na nie za uzgodnioną cenę duszy naszego drogiego Matthew.

Mężczyzna, najwyraźniej noszący imię Matthew, nagle spiął się w sobie i w panice próbował rozerwać kajdanki, oddychając ciężko i wpatrując się w demona rozwartymi w przerażeniu oczami.

— Nie możesz mi tego zrobić! — ryknął łamiącym się głosem, szarpiąc się z kajdankami i płacząc jak dziecko. — Nie możesz mnie sprzedać jak jakiegoś zwierza! Ty i ten… ten… obrzydliwy potwór nie możecie zabrać mi duszy! Żądam…

Harry machnął ręką, a jego pierścień po raz kolejny rozbłysnął widmowym blaskiem. Okrzyk przestępcy w pół zdania zamienił się w jęk bólu, gdy po raz kolejny został uderzony potężną siłą i tylko kajdanki na jego rękach pozwoliły mu utrzymać z grubsza siedzącą pozycję. Jego ciało z hukiem uderzyło o ziemię i nie próbował już się poruszać ani nic mówić, wstrząsany cichym łkaniem. Chłopiec odwrócił się do demona i odezwał się poważnym tonem:

— A więc, przejdźmy do mojego pytania — zaczął. — Kto jest obecnym posiadaczem miecza, którego używał poprzedni gospodarz Meciel, nie dalej jak dwa lata temu, jak go zdobył i gdzie można teraz znaleźć ten miecz?

— Miecz jest w posiadaniu niejakiego Jamesa Jordana. Człowiek ten odnalazł i zabrał miecz, wykorzystując informacje anonimowego informatora pięćset dwadzieścia trzy dni, dwie godziny, trzy minuty i siedemnaście sekund temu. Miecz i jego nowy właściciel znajdują się obecnie w Londynie, a dokładniej w małym lombardzie, którego właścicielem jest także pan Jordan. — Chaunzaggoroth mechanicznym, monotonnym głosem podał Harry'emu adres, po czym spojrzał na niego uważnie. — Tak więc, czy mogę już odebrać swoją zapłatę?

Harry skinął głową i, ignorując błagalne jęki gwałciciela, przyklęknął, dotykając krawędzi kręgu. W chwili, gdy to zrobił, magiczna ściana cienia i ognia nagle przybrała barwę błękitu. Chłopiec szybko cofnął się i przywołał demoniczny ogień do swojego ciała, uważnie przyglądając się bestii, a jego pierścień ponownie rozbłysnął zielonkawą poświatą.

Zazwyczaj jakikolwiek obiekt podlegający prawom fizyki, dotykając kręgu, łamał jego moc, jednocześnie uwalniając istotę uwięzioną wewnątrz niego. Oczywiście istniały inne zaklęcia lub inne rodzaje kręgów, które odpychały fizyczne obiekty, działając jak swego rodzaju tarcza, ale chwilowo tak zaawansowane czary były poza zasięgiem Harry'ego. Dlatego też użył on run, które pozwalały wymienionym wyżej obiektom przekroczyć krąg, jednak za cenę osłabienia go. Pomimo faktu, że Chaunzaggoroth zgodził się na jego warunki, a prawa Starego Świata zmuszały go do dotrzymania słowa, Potter nie zamierzał niepotrzebnie ryzykować. W swojej głowie usłyszał pomruk aprobaty ze strony Meciel.

Gdy po chwili demon nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, który mógłby sugerować, że chce się uwolnić, Harry skinął ręką w stronę swojego więźnia. Moc, jaką obdarzyła go Meciel, przepłynęła przez pierścień, otwierając kajdanki na nadgarstkach mężczyzny. Matthew, czując, że ma wolne ręce, skoncentrował przerażone spojrzenie na drzwiach i natychmiast do nich podbiegł. Jednak Harry po raz kolejny poruszył dłonią, a jego więzień zatrzymał się w pół kroku, z twarzą ściągniętą bólem. Kolejny gest i kolejny błysk pierścienia sprawiły, że przerażony mężczyzna uniósł się w powietrze, oddalając się od drzwi, a jednocześnie zbliżając do kręgu więżącego demona. Chłopiec szybko strzelił palcami, błękitna poświata wokół kręgu zniknęła, a bariera na powrót zyskała maksymalną moc. Tymczasem Chaunzaggoroth położył szczypce na ramionach mężczyzny, wpatrując się w swoją nową ofiarę z dziwnym błyskiem w swoich płonących oczach.

Harry ponownie machnął ręką, a mały, pękaty plecak, stojący pod ścianą, uniósł się w powietrze i wystrzelił w kierunku jego dłoni. Chłopiec powtórzył gest w stronę kajdanek i po chwili wepchnął je do plecaka. Potter przerzucił swój bagaż przez ramię i rozejrzał się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłoby mu się przydać. Po chwili spojrzał w stronę demona, co sprawiło, że Matthew wpadł w rodzaj transu: nie krzyczał już, nie błagał o litość, a zamiast tego patrzył na dziecko pozbawionym wyrazu spojrzeniem.

— Żegnaj, demonie — powiedział Harry, podchodząc do drzwi. — Uważaj na ogień, kiedy będziesz wychodził.

Stwór przekrzywił swoją ptasią głowę, patrząc na niego zdziwiony. Tymczasem Harry skoncentrował się na mrocznej energii, wypełniającej jego ciało, i pozwolił kuli czerwono-żółtych płomieni pojawić się w swojej wyciągniętej dłoni. Chłopiec przez chwilę wpatrywał się w kulę Ognia Piekieł, po czym podrzucił ją kilka razy, powodując, że Chaunzaggoroth zachichotał rozbawiony. Harry ostatni raz zlustrował pomieszczenie przenikliwym spojrzeniem i z westchnieniem spojrzał na płomienie liżące jego dłoń. Najwyraźniej nie czuł gorąca, bo nawet się nie skrzywił. Rzucił ognistą kulę w stary telewizor, stojący w rogu pokoju. Trzeszczące, elektryczne pudło eksplodowało z hukiem, krzesząc niezliczone ilości iskier. Ogień szybko przeniósł się na starą kanapę i zaczął pożerać drewniany parkiet. Pomimo ogromnej temperatury w pokoju, chłopiec nawet się nie spocił, natomiast demon i jego ofiara byli chronieni przez moc magicznego kręgu.

Stwór wbił przenikliwe spojrzenie w plecy wychodzącego chłopca, a z jego dzioba wydobył się złośliwy chichot.

— Jaka szkoda, że nie wpadłeś na to, aby zapytać mnie _po co_ panu Jordanowi ten miecz… — wymamrotał jeszcze do siebie, po czym zajął się swoją nową zabawką…

* * *

Harry wyszedł na ciemny, brudny korytarz, nieregularnie oświetlony tanimi żarówkami. Nawet nie drgnął, gdy zza niedomkniętych drzwi dobiegł go przepełniony bólem, nieludzki krzyk. Chłopiec szybko je zamknął, nie mając chęci słuchać, jak demon wyrywa duszę z ciała swojej ofiary. Dźwięk urwał się nagle, dzięki magii run wyciszających, ale poprzedni krzyk pechowca nadal odbijał się echem po korytarzu. Harry odwrócił się od drzwi i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że w korytarzu pojawił się obcy mężczyzna, stojący jakiś metr od niego.

— Hej, czy to ten fiut, Matt, krzyczał? — warknął nieznajomy, mierząc go nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem ciemnych oczu. — Kim ty, kurwa, jesteś, dzieciaku? Czemu ten debil tak się wydziera? I co on, do cholery, robił do tej pory? Miał do mnie przyjść dwie pierdolone godziny temu! Hej, słuchasz mnie?... Zaraz, co to za dym?

Potter ani drgnął, gdy agresywny mężczyzna podszedł do niego ze wzrokiem wlepionym w gęsty, czarny dym, wydobywający się spod odrapanych drzwi pokoju. Jednak nawet on zdziwił się nieco, gdy nieznajomy sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni swojej zeszmaconej kurtki i wyciągnął stamtąd mały pistolet. Harry zareagował odruchowo, pozwalając swoim demonicznym instynktom przejąć kontrolę i zdławić wszelkie niepotrzebne myśli. Tył jego koszulki rozdarł się z trzaskiem, gdy szare, kościane skrzydło wystrzeliło z jego pleców, mierząc w gardło uzbrojonego mężczyzny. Krew zbryzgała ściany, gdy chłopiec beznamiętnie przyglądał się, jak jego ofiara desperacko próbuje złapać oddech. W oczach Harry'ego nie było żadnych ludzkich uczuć: jedno z nich świeciło lekkim zielonkawym blaskiem, drugie natomiast przybrało barwę srebra, taką, jak oczy Meciel. Mężczyzna charczał głośno, próbując drętwiejącymi palcami wyciągnąć kościane ostrze ze swojego gardła. Tymczasem Harry skoncentrował się na zapanowaniu nad mroczną mocą, rozsadzającą jego ciało.  
W końcu, po upływie kilku minut, chłopiec pozwolił ciału opaść na ziemię i złożył skrzydło na plecach. Po chwili z cichym mlaśnięciem zniknęło ono pod skórą, nie zostawiając żadnego śladu, że kiedykolwiek tam było.

Przez moment Harry stał w ciszy, oddychając ciężko, z pozbawionym emocji spojrzeniem wlepionym w zwłoki leżące w rozszerzającej się kałuży krwi. W końcu, po jakimś czasie, nachylił się i podniósł srebrny rewolwer, przyglądając mu się krytycznie. Wzruszył lekko ramionami, postawił plecak na ziemi, otworzył go i wrzucił broń do środka. Przez chwilę znowu wpatrywał się w ciało, które przed nim leżało. Półtora roku temu prawdopodobne czułby do siebie obrzydzenie po tym, co zrobił. Teraz jednak ostrożnie uklęknął przy ciepłym trupie mężczyzny i metodycznie przeszukał jego kieszenie. Po chwili wyciągnął sfatygowany portfel, wyjął z niego pieniądze i rzucił go na zwłoki. Następnie wstał i, nie zaszczyciwszy zmasakrowanego ciała kolejnym spojrzeniem, wyszedł z budynku.

* * *

Harry wynurzył się z odrapanej kamienicy na ciche ulice Londynu. Po niebie przesuwały się ciężkie, czarne chmury, poganiane podmuchami lodowatego wiatru, a nad ziemią leniwie unosiła się lekka mgiełka. Krótko mówiąc, nie był to zbyt pogodny dzień, a większość ludzi mijających mieszkanie nie do końca świętej pamięci Matthew, szła z pochylonymi głowami, nie zatrzymując się ani na moment, z pewnością pragnąc załatwić swoje sprawy przed nadejściem deszczu. Harry rozejrzał się po ulicy i prychnął niezadowolony. W tej parszywej dzielnicy nie zatrzymywały się żadne autobusy, a miejsce, do którego zmierzał, znajdowało się dobrą godzinę drogi stąd. Przez chwilę Potter zastanawiał się, czy nie poszukać taksówki, ale nagle zauważył młodego mężczyznę w dżinsach i pomiętej koszulce, podchodzącego do samochodu z pękiem kluczy w ręce.

— _Zapytaj go czy, nie mógłby cię podwieźć_ — zasugerowała Meciel. — _Tylko grzecznie!_ — ostrzegła.

Harry skinął lekko na znak zgody, podchodząc do mężczyzny ze swoim najniewinniejszym „dziecinnym" wyrazem twarzy. Lekko pociągnął nieznajomego za koszulkę i spojrzał na niego swoimi wielkimi, zielonymi oczami.

— Przepraszam pana — powiedział cieniutkim, przymilnym głosem. — Czy mógłby mnie pan podwieźć w jedno miejsce?

— Czy ja wyglądam jak jakiś cholerny taksówkarz? Spieprzaj, gówniarzu! — warknął mężczyzna, odwracając się i otwierając drzwi samochodu.

Chłopiec westchnął ciężko ze zirytowanym wyrazem twarzy, po czym szybko rozejrzał się, czy w pobliżu nie ma żadnych świadków. Upewniwszy się, że jest bezpieczny, wyciągnął rewolwer z torby i szturchnął mężczyznę chromowaną lufą. Właściciel samochodu prychnął wściekle, czując ukłucie na plecach i odwrócił się szybko, najwyraźniej w celu zwymyślania namolnego chłopaka, ale gdy tylko zobaczył błysk rewolweru, słowa uwięzły mu w gardle.

— Przepraszam pana — wycedził Harry głosem ociekającym słodyczą. — Czy mógłby mnie pan podwieźć w jedno miejsce?

Mężczyzna z przerażeniem wpatrywał się w pistolet wycelowany w jego brzuch, ale szybko się pozbierał, zmuszając się nawet do wymuszonego uśmiechu.

— Jasne — odpowiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Więc, gdzie chciałbyś jechać?

Potter uśmiechnął się zimno i nawet mrugnięciem nie zareagował na potężny wybuch, jaki wstrząsnął kamienicą, stojącą za jego plecami. Szalejące płomienie wystrzeliły z okien, bezskutecznie próbując podpalić starą, wilgotną cegłę, z której zbudowano ściany.

* * *

Mężczyzna prowadzący samochód siedział w ciszy, co jakiś czas zmieniając biegi i bezwiednie patrząc w lusterko, gdzie nadal odbijał się płonący budynek, spod którego przed chwilą wyjechali. Harry znudzonym wzrokiem obserwował wóz strażacki, który na sygnale wjechał w ciemny zaułek, teraz wypełniony gęstym, czarnym dymem. Mężczyzna śledził zmagania strażaków z ogniem w lusterku do momentu, aż ci zniknęli mu z oczu.

— A teraz masz zawieść mnie tam, gdzie mówiłem wcześniej — rozkazał chłopak, wymachując rewolwerem, który wyglądał nieco dziwnie w jego małych dłoniach.

Kierowca nie skomentował, skinął tylko lekko głową, po czym dodał gazu. Harry ułożył się wygodniej na tylnym siedzeniu.

— _No i co, Meciel?_ — mruknął w myślach. — _Czy teraz jesteś zadowolona? Znaleźliśmy ten twój głupi miecz._

— _Ten miecz wcale nie jest głupi, ukochany. To potężne narzędzie, szczególnie użyteczne dla tych, którym brakuje talentu w sztuce Ewokacji._

— _Czyli jest taki, jak te różdżki, o których mi opowiadałaś?_

— _W pewien sposób tak, choć miecz funkcjonuje na innej zasadzie niż różdżki. Mówiąc prostym językiem, on po prostu pomaga w skupianiu i kontrolowaniu dużych ilości magii, bez ryzyka, że przypadkiem eksplodujesz._

Harry zmarszczył brwi i poprawił swoją pozycję na siedzeniu po ostrym zakręcie, jaki przed chwilą wykonał samochód.

— _Wciąż nie rozumiem, czym różni się ta twoja Ewokacja od czarów z różdżką…_

— _Ewokacja, albo też Magia Przywołania, polega na natychmiastowym użyciu magicznej energii zebranej z otaczającego cię świata, energii życiowej świata śmiertelników. Jest potężna, ale bardzo niebezpieczna, jeśli nie potrafi się jej kontrolować. Natomiast magia czarodziejów wykorzystuje różdżkę do uzyskania połączenia z innymi światami i pozyskania stamtąd potrzebnej energii. Ten typ magii też jest dosyć silny, aczkolwiek większość czarów rzucanych za pomocą różdżki jest nieskuteczna przeciw istotom duchowym albo pochodzącym z poza tej rzeczywistości._

— _Aha._

— _Wciąż nie zrozumiałeś, prawda, ukochany?_

— _No nie, ale zaufam ci w tej sprawie._

— _Dobrze to słyszeć, ukochany. Sam zrozumiesz różnicę, kiedy już będziesz miał różdżkę. Wkrótce będziesz w odpowiednim wieku, aby świadomie wykorzystywać ten typ magii. Teraz jednak powinniśmy zająć się…_

— _Mieczem. Tak, wiem, wiem…_

* * *

Harry wyskoczył z samochodu, a w tej samej sekundzie, gdy jego stopy dotknęły chodnika, mężczyzna, który go podwiózł, ruszył z piskiem opon, pragnąc znaleźć się jak najdalej od dziwnego dziecka z rewolwerem. Harry odprowadził go rozbawionym spojrzeniem i powoli przecisnął się przez tłum przechodniów do małego budynku, który z pewnością swoje najlepsze dni miał już dawno za sobą. W niewielkie, przybrudzone okna wstawiono metalowe kraty, drzwi wykonano z ciężkiego, porysowanego metalu. Nad drzwiami wisiała przerdzewiała tabliczka z napisem: „LOMBARD: U NAS KUPISZ, U NAS SPRZEDASZ". Potter wszedł do środka, wymijając nieostrożnego mężczyznę w płaszczu i nieprzyjaźnie wyglądającego, bezpańskiego psa.

Chłopiec, zaraz po wejściu do sklepu, poczuł intensywną woń kurzu i pleśni. Rozejrzał się uważnie, pragnąc się upewnić, czy miecz nie wisi gdzieś na widoku. Sklepik był wypełniony rozklekotanymi szafkami, na których poustawiano niezliczoną ilość starych przedmiotów, zakurzonych reliktów zamierzchłych czasów. W jednym rogu piętrzyły się sterty poobtłukiwanych, starych naczyń, w drugim natomiast poniewierała się sterta pożółkłych gazet. Podszedł do biurka wypełnionego zakurzonymi książkami, przy którym stanął chudy, pomarszczony staruszek, który nagle wyłonił się z zaplecza.

— Witam, młodzieńcze — zawołał wesoło, uśmiechając się do niego. — Jestem James Jordan, właściciel tego przybytku. W czym mógłbym ci pomóc?

— Powiedziano mi, że ma pan pewien miecz — stwierdził Harry wprost, nie chcąc tracić czasu na zbędne podchody. Staruszek zamrugał zdziwiony.

— Kto ci o tym powiedział?

— Mały ptaszek… Tak jakby — odpowiedział chłopiec po chwili zastanowienia, wyraźnie ubawiony własnym dowcipem. — Właściwie to był bardzo duży i bardzo brzydki ptak, ale jednak ptak. W każdym razie miał dziób.

Staruszek zmarszczył brwi, jakby chciał o coś zapytać, ale po chwili zrezygnował i odezwał się ponownie.

— A więc ktoś ci o nim powiedział — stwierdził cicho, mierząc chłopca przyjaznym spojrzeniem, tak jakby wspominał swoją dawno minioną młodość. — Chciałbyś go może obejrzeć, synu?

— Tak, proszę — odpowiedział Harry, a właściciel lombardu zanurkował pod biurko i po chwili wyłonił się, trzymając w dłoniach długie, kartonowe pudełko. Postawił je na blacie, ostrożnie otworzył i wyciągnął ze środka miecz w czarnej pochwie, który postawiony na ziemi, sięgał Harry'emu nieco powyżej pasa. Chłopiec tylko rzucił okiem na rękojeść broni i zobaczył, że srebrny metal jest pokryty skomplikowanymi ornamentami, gdy usłyszał głos Meciel.

— _To jest miecz, którego szukamy_ — poinformowała go. — _Zabierz go._

— Ile pan za niego chce? — zapytał Potter, nie spuszczając oczu z broni.

Uśmiech mężczyzny zniknął jak starty ścierką. Starzec westchnął i włożył miecz z powrotem do pudełka.

— Nie jest na sprzedaż — stwierdził sucho.

— Wszystko jest na sprzedaż — odparł chłopiec pewnym głosem i wyciągnął z kieszeni plik banknotów, które zabrał martwemu mężczyźnie.

— Może, ale ten miecz nie — odparował staruszek pozbawionym emocji głosem i zamknął pudełko.

— Ale dlaczego? — zapytał Harry zdziwiony. Nie miał specjalnej ochoty na okradanie tego staruszka, jeśli tylko dało się tego uniknąć.

— Po pierwsze, mały, prawo zabrania sprzedawania takich rzeczy dzieciom — powiedział mężczyzna spokojnym, przyjaznym głosem. — A po drugie, odnoszę wrażenie, że ten miecz ma właściwości, jakich nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem. Będzie ozdobą mojej kolekcji.

Harry skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej i położył pieniądze na blacie biurka, wskazując na nie w niemym pytaniu.

— Nie, synu Ten miecz nie jest na sprzedaż — oznajmił mężczyzna twardym tonem, niepozostawiającym prawa do sprzeciwu.

Harry pokręcił głową i westchnął ciężko. Cóż, wyglądało na to, że nie miał wyboru. Sięgnął do kieszeni i płynnym ruchem wyszarpnął rewolwer, kierując go w stronę sprzedawcy. Mężczyzna uniósł ręce do góry i cofnął się bezwiednie, z bezbrzeżnym zdumieniem na twarzy.

— A może taki układ: miecz w zamian za twoje życie? — zapytał cicho, sięgając do pudełka.

— To uczciwa oferta — odpowiedział sprzedawca słabym głosem, nadal wpatrując się w lufę rewolweru i cofając się ostrożnie w stronę lady, ustawionej pod pobliską ścianą, gdy Harry wyciągał miecz z pudełka. Wykorzystując fakt, że chłopak skupił się na mieczu, właściciel doskoczył do lady i dotknął czegoś znajdującego się pod nią. Nagle głośny, kłujący w uszy dźwięk wypełnił sklep, a Harry w irytacji zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna uruchomił alarm. Z warknięciem doskoczył do niego z rewolwerem w prawej ręce i mieczem w lewej. Widząc lufę skierowaną w swoją twarz, staruszek zadrżał i skulił się na zakurzonej podłodze.

— Nie zabijaj mnie, błagam! — jęknął łamiącym się głosem. — Pokażę ci drugie wyjście, którym możesz uciec przed policją.

Harry zawahał się przez chwilę i po chwili skinął głową, upewniając się, że rewolwer jest nadal wymierzony w starego sprzedawcę. Staruszek wstał z wysiłkiem i, przyciskając rękę do klatki piersiowej, otworzył wąskie drzwi na zapleczu.

— Prowadzą do zaułka za sklepem — wyjaśnił, wciąż patrząc przerażony na wymierzoną w siebie broń. — Jeśli skręcisz w lewo… Tak, tak, w lewo przy pierwszym zakręcie, to wyjdziesz na następnej ulicy.

— Dziękuję — odpowiedział chłopiec z wdzięcznością, jednak po chwili jego rysy stwardniały i z całej siły uderzył staruszka w głowę kolbą pistoletu. Mężczyzna z hukiem upadł na podłogę, jęcząc cicho, a Harry otworzył drzwi i, rozglądając się ostrożnie, wyszedł ze sklepu.

Gdy drzwi zatrzasnęły się z hukiem, staruszek podniósł się z podłogi, nie wykazując już jednak żadnych objawów swojej wcześniejszej słabości. Przez moment wpatrywał się w wąskie drzwi, po czym podbiegł do nich i zaryglował je solidną, metalową sztabą. Odwrócił się szybko i wrócił do sklepu, chwytając telefon stojący na ladzie i gorączkowo wykręcając jakiś numer.

— To ja — krzyknął do słuchawki, przekrzykując wciąż wyjący alarm. — Tak, ktoś go zabrał… Nie, to był jakiś dzieciak, miał może dziewięć czy dziesięć lat… Tak, wysłałem go do ciebie. Tak, jestem pewien, że to ona. Żaden dzieciak nie mógłby być taki spokojny i opanowany…

Mężczyzna przez dłuższą chwilę wsłuchiwał się w słowa osoby po drugiej stronie słuchawki i nagle wybuchnął krótkim, okrutnym śmiechem.

— Tak, jestem pewien, że Meciel bardzo się zdziwi…

* * *

Harry szybkim krokiem przemierzał ciemną alejkę, rozglądając się uważnie i nie wypuszczając z dłoni ani miecza, ani rewolweru. Nagle zatrzymał się, zauważając, że z ciemnego zaułka wyłania się jakaś kobieta, blokując mu drogę ucieczki. Potter uważnie przyjrzał się nieznajomej. Miała długie, ciemne włosy, pieczołowicie zaczesane do tyłu i niezwykłe ciemne oczy, którymi przeszywała, stojącego przed sobą chłopca. Jej twarz była nieco zbyt szczupła, rysy zbyt ostre, jak na klasyczne kanony urody, ale nawet w oczach małego chłopca, takiego jak on, była piękna. Miała na sobie prostą, choć elegancką bluzkę i szarą spódnicę w typie businesswoman i przyglądała mu się z pewnym rozbawieniem na twarzy.

— _Uciekaj, ukochany!_ — syknęła Meciel, a jej zwykle spokojny, melodyjny głos przepełnił gniew i nienawiść. — _Opuść szybko to miejsce! Ta kobieta jest taka, jak ty! Ma w sobie Upadłego! Jest z Zakonu Splugawionych Denarów! Uciekaj szybko!_

Harry zamrugał i z pewnym niepokojem spojrzał na kobietę, która oblizała swoje pełne wargi, wykrzywiając je w okrutnym uśmiechu.

— Witaj, Meciel. Mam wrażenie, że wciąż mamy kilka spraw do załatwienia…

* * *

By zostawić komentarz naciśnij na przycisk _**Review this Story/Chapter**_. Napisz komentarz, a następnie naciśnij na _**Submit**_.


	4. Pierwsza przegrana

**Disclaimer:** This is a translation of Shezza88 fic The Denarian Renegade. The idea is his. All Harry Potter characters/places/items/etc. belong to J.K. Rowling. All Dresden Files characters/places/items/etc. belongs to Jim Butcher.

**Ogłoszenie:** Poniższy tekst jest tłumaczeniem opowiadania The Denarian Renegade autorstwa Shezza88. Pomysł i realizacja są jego. Wszystkie postacie/miejsca/przedmioty/itp. związane z uniwersum Harry'ego Potter'a należą do J.K. Rowling. Wszystkie postacie/miejsca/przedmioty/itp. związanie z uniwersum Akt Harry'ego Dresdena należą do Jim'a Butcher'a.

Za betowanie dziękuje **MichiruK.**

* * *

**Informacja: **Jest to crossover między cyklem o Harry'm Potterze, a cyklem _Akta Harry'ego Dresdena_. Znajomość drugiej serii nie jest wymagana by zrozumieć to opowiadanie, gdyż terminy z uniwersum Dresden'a są wyjaśniane na bieżąco.

**Informacja #2:** Tekst jest tłumaczony we współpracy z Guyver87pl.

* * *

**Rozdział 4 – Pierwsza przegrana**

Harry przyglądał się nosicielce demona stojącej przed nim ze skupionym wyrazem twarzy. Jego prawa ręka nadal zaciskała się na rękojeści miecza, a w lewej trzymał rewolwer, w każdej chwili gotowy do strzału, choć nadal nie wycelowany w tajemniczą kobietę. Ta natomiast stała rozluźniona, emanując opanowaniem i pewnością siebie, gdy z leniwym uśmiechem mierzyła go taksującym spojrzeniem. Wolnym, wypracowanym gestem poprawiła swoje jedwabiste włosy, a wyraz jej twarzy powiedział Harry'emu, że uznała go za niegroźnego, pozbawionego siły. Chłopiec poczuł narastającą wściekłość i groźnie zmarszczył brwi.

— Kim jesteś? — zapytał, czując coraz większy niepokój i niecierpliwość Meciel.  
Kobieta parsknęła zimnym, przerażającym śmiechem, który sprawił, że Harry poczuł gęsią skórkę na karku.

— Nazywam się Deidre, Meciel — odpowiedziała rozbawionym głosem. — Jestem pewna, że już wcześniej się spotkałyśmy.

— Deidre, tak? Ja jestem Harry — stwierdził chłopiec tonem fałszywej grzeczności, ze sztucznym uśmiechem. — I wiesz co? Chyba jednak się nie znamy…

Deidre zamrugała zdziwiona, patrząc na chłopca z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Gdy jej ciemne, rozgorączkowane oczy omiotły go po raz kolejny, było w nich widać autentyczną ciekawość.

— A więc to nie Meciel panuje nad tym ciałem? — zapytała cicho, wyraźnie nie mogąc czegoś zrozumieć. — Więc jesteś jej… gospodarzem?

— Tak, jestem jej gospodarzem — potwierdził Harry sucho, nadal nie zbliżając się do niej bliżej, niż to konieczne.

Deidre pozwoliła sobie na lekki, przyjazny uśmiech, w którym jednak czaiło się coś bardzo niebezpiecznego. Po raz kolejny zmierzyła chłopca uważnym spojrzeniem, w którym teraz skrywał się dziwny głód. Roześmiała się znowu, powodując, że Harry poczuł nienaturalne zimno.

— A więc Meciel-zdrajczyni stoi tu przede mną w ciele słabego i niewytrenowanego dziecka, nad którym nawet nie ma kontroli! — powiedziała głosem przepełnionym ogromnym rozbawieniem. Nagle humor zniknął z jej twarzy, ustępując miejsca zimnej, przerażającej powadze. —– To będzie jeszcze łatwiejsze, niż się spodziewałam.

— _Zacznij szukać jakiejś sposobności do ucieczki, ukochany. Na razie nie jesteś dość silny, aby walczyć z kimś takim, jak ona_ — ostrzegła go Meciel cichym głosem, teraz przepełnionym niepokojem. — _Twoja przeciwniczka ma za sobą setki lat ćwiczeń i doświadczenia bojowego, a nawet ktoś słaby może zyskać potęgę dzięki wiedzy i ciężkiej pracy._

Potter wiedział, że Meciel ma rację. Przez ostatnie półtora roku nauczył się wykorzystywać swoją moc przy rytuałach przyzwania i tworzeniu magicznych kręgów. Zdobył podstawowe umiejętności z dziedziny Ewokacji oraz wiedzę o niezliczonej ilości istot nadprzyrodzonych. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że jego prawdziwa siła leżała w magii, używanej przez czarodziejów. Tyle, że na nieszczęście dla niego, wciąż nie miał różdżki.

— _Wiesz, Meciel, po tym wszystkim musimy zdobyć jakąś różdżkę_ — odezwał się w myślach i usłyszał pomruk aprobaty ze strony Upadłej. Po chwili na powrót skupił się na Deidre, która uśmiechała się lekko, najwidoczniej wiedząc, że chłopak rozmawia z Meciel.

— Co niby będzie łatwiejsze niż myślałaś? — zapytał spokojnie, wciąż mierząc kobietę czujnym spojrzeniem. Ta nadal nie wykonała żadnego ruchu, by go zaatakować, najwyraźniej rozbawiona prowadzoną rozmową. W zamyśleniu przejechała dłonią po włosach i odezwała się ponownie:

— Całkowite i nieodwołalne zniszczenie gospodarza Meciel oraz zdobycie jej monety — odpowiedziała spokojnie Deidre, nadal wpatrując się w niego pełnym rozbawienia wzrokiem. Pokręciła lekko głową z dezaprobatą i pomachała ręką w geście zwykle używanym do karcenia dzieci. — Naprawdę, nie powinieneś był wybierać Meciel, mój mały.

— Och, przepraszam, ale nie wiedziałem, że macie jakiś sklepik, gdzie można ją wymienić na nowszy model — stwierdził bezczelnie, pozwalając jednocześnie, aby pierwsza fala demonicznej mocy przepłynęła przez jego ciało. Poczuł zniewalające uczucie siły i ciepła wypełniającego jego wnętrze.

Deidre nie wydawała się obrażona jego zachowaniem, raczej nieco rozbawiona. Na jej szczupłej twarzy pojawiło się coś w rodzaju uśmiechu aprobaty. — No, no… Pomimo swojego wyglądu, z pewnością nie zachowujesz się jak dziecko, nieprawdaż? — wymruczała cicho.

— Meciel ma na mnie zły wpływ — stwierdził, wzruszając lekko ramionami, ale nie rozluźnił uścisku na żadnej ze swoich broni. Wciąż kontrolował swoją moc, przygotowany na atak. — Chociaż z drugiej strony słyszałem, że demony tak mają…

— Tak, myślę, że jestem w stanie to zrozumieć — Deidre skinęła głową, a jej ciemne oczy na moment rozbłysły dziwnie. — Drandruil czasem sprawia, że zachowuję się irracjonalnie, ale zalety naszej współpracy przyćmiewają te drobne niedogodności. Poza tym chwile, gdy on przejmuje kontrolę, to najlepsze momenty w moim życiu.

— Czy zanim mnie zabijesz, mogłabyś wyjaśnić, co takiego zrobiła Meciel, że jesteście na nią tacy wkurwieni? — zapytał kobietę Harry z autentyczną ciekawością w głosie. — Przecież nie zabrała ci, na przykład, duszy, bo już jej nie masz, no nie?

— Więc nie powiedziała ci o zbrodniach, jakie popełniła wobec nas? — zapytała Deidre, wyglądając na zdziwioną jego niewiedzą.

— Tak właściwie, to mi powiedziała — odpalił przesadnie poważnym tonem, z którym jednak kłócił się złośliwy uśmiech na jego twarzy. — Pomyślałem, że tak po prostu zapytam, żeby wyglądać na idiotę…

Rozbawienie zniknęło z jej twarzy, ustępując miejsca lekkiej irytacji. Przestała poprawiać włosy, a jej szczupłe palce poruszyły się w geście sugerującym, że rozważa uduszenie go.  
— Wiesz, chłopcze, twoja bezczelność robi się nieco denerwująca — stwierdziła zdenerwowanym tonem. — Powinieneś po prostu oddać mi monetę i odejść w swoją stronę.

— A ty oczywiście pozwoliłabyś mi żyć? — zapytał sceptycznym tonem, a na jego twarzy odbiło się niedowierzanie. — Tak, jasne, już w to wierzę!

— A jednak tak bym uczyniła. Zależy nam jedynie na Meciel — powiedziała ze szczerym, przyjaznym uśmiechem, jakby zachęcając go, aby się zgodził. Lecz pod powierzchownym chłodem jej ciemnych oczu, czaił się niepokojący płomień, a Harry od razu rozpoznał, że kobieta kłamie.

— _Ona kłamie, ukochany. Nie możesz jej wierzyć, że pozostawi cię przy życiu. To nie w jej stylu._

— _Wiem o tym, Meciel_ — odpowiedział szybko. — _A nawet gdyby mówiła prawdę, to nigdy bym cię nikomu nie oddał._

— _A więc musisz albo uciec, albo walczyć. Uważaj jednak, bo jest bardzo potężna._

Harry ponownie skupił się na Deidre, która zaczęła mówić, gdy on, na ułamek sekundy, zajął się czymś innym. Przez jego ciało przelewała się gwałtowna, niepowstrzymana fala energii, którą jednak bez problemu utrzymywał pod kontrolą, dzięki wcześniejszemu treningowi.

— Możesz być dla nas przydatny nawet bez monety — stwierdziła miękkim, przekonywującym tonem. — Kto wie, może nawet mój ojciec obdarzy cię jedną z innych monet, jeśli będziesz mu wiernie służył… Musisz tylko oddać swoją monetę.

Właśnie w tym momencie Harry odrzucił pochwę miecza i skierował błyszczące ostrze w stronę Denarianki stojącej przed nim. Poczuł, jak miecz pulsuje energią, a jego nozdrza wypełnia zapach dymu i siarki. Machnął ręką jakby coś rzucał i kula ognia z sykiem wystrzeliła w stronę Deidre. Jednocześnie wycelował w nią rewolwer, trzymany w lewej dłoni, gdy Meciel pokazywała mu, jak strzelać. Psycholog mógłby określić proces zachodzący w jego głowie jako „manipulację pamięcią długotrwałą, a zwłaszcza pamięcią proceduralną w celu stworzenia fałszywych wspomnień, pozwalających na wytworzenie się podświadomych odruchów", ale chłopiec zauważył tylko, jak jego ręka podnosi się i pewnym, wytrenowanym ruchem, naciska spust.

Trzy głośne trzaski rozległy się echem w uliczce, gdy jego przeciwniczka zachwiała się, unosząc ręce w górę. Prawie natychmiast na jej bluzce pojawiły się trzy niewielkie dziurki, z których wypłynęła krew, co spowodowało, że kobieta skrzywiła się nieco. Nie poruszyła się jednak, widząc kulę magicznego ognia pędzącą w jej stronę, wciąż wyciągając ku niej otwarte dłonie. Ogień piekielny uderzył w niewidzialną ścianę jakiś metr od niej, zmieniając się w kilka małych płomyczków i chmurę dymu. Harry mógłby przysiąc, że przez moment widział krąg bladozielonej energii wypływającej z jej dłoni, ale dziwne zjawisko zniknęło zanim zdołał mu się bliżej przyjrzeć.

Tymczasem Deidre pochyliła głowę i spojrzała na swoją bluzkę. Na jej twarzy pojawiła się wściekłość, gdy dostrzegła plamy krwi oraz dziury po pociskach.

— Wiesz, mały, jeśli mam być szczera, to muszę przyznać, że to trochę boli — warknęła wściekle. — Ale czy naprawdę wierzyłeś, że powstrzymasz mnie trzema nabojami? Nie ma w nich magii, nie ma żadnej siły. Taki drobiazg jest niczym dla osoby o mojej mocy, mogę to wyleczyć w kilka sekund. Potrzebowałbyś ciężarówki amunicji, żeby mnie w ogóle skrzywdzić.

Rozległo się pięć kolejnych metalicznych szczęknięć rewolweru, gdy chłopiec raz za razem naciskał spust. Po chwili zrozumiał, że wyczerpał całą amunicję, a wystrzelone pociski nie osiągnęły zamierzonego celu. Tym razem zamiast trafić Denariankę, uderzyły w jej zielonkawą tarczę, która wydała z siebie dziwny brzdęk, zamieniając je w pył.

— Nie jestem jednym z tych żałosnych Denarianów, których można zabić zabawkami śmiertelników! — syknęła wściekle kobieta, a na jej twarzy pojawił się okrutny uśmiech. — Cóż, obawiam się, że będziesz musiał…

Urwała nagle, widząc, że Harry wpycha bezużyteczny rewolwer do kieszeni i, przyciskając miecz do piersi, biegnie w jej stronę. Przez chwilę wyglądało na to, że Deidre wybuchnie śmiechem, widząc nacierającego dziewięciolatka z wyrazem dziecinnej wściekłości na twarzy. Ale jej rozbawienie szybko zmieniło się w szok, gdy w przeciągu dwóch sekund Harry przybrał postać demona.

* * *

Najpierw pojawiły się jego skrzydła, dwa łuki ostrych, piaskowoszarych kości, wystrzeliwując z jego pleców i powiewając nad głową w rytm kolejnych kroków. W biegu ciało Harry'ego rozciągało się i rosło w mgnieniu oka, przechodząc z niezbyt imponującego wzrostu metra trzydzieści, do ponad dwóch metrów. Ciało chłopca, rosnąc, jednocześnie zmieniało kształt. Jego małe dłonie wydłużyły się i pociemniały, pokrywając się twardymi, błyszczącymi łuskami, pod którymi drgały rozszerzające się twarde mięśnie. Z grubych, szerokich palców jego dłoni, wystrzeliły twarde pazury o ostrych, ząbkowanych krawędziach. Nogi wydłużyły się i zwiększyły objętość, gdy rozrastające się mięśnie, pokryte łuskami, dosłownie wciągały w siebie materiał jego spodni. Blade, ludzkie stopy, przekształciły się w zdeformowane łapy zakończone czterema długimi szponami, a jego buty rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Klatka piersiowa Harry'ego rozszerzyła się pod naporem rosnących mięśni, a od jego ramion aż do podbrzusza, zaczęła rozlewać się szara substancja, twardniejąca i formująca się w grubą, kościaną zbroję, ochraniającą organy wewnętrzne. Zza jego pleców wystrzelił ogon, szybko pokrywający się kościanymi wypustkami. Na końcu przekształciła się jego głowa. Drobne usta rozszerzyły się w paszczę wypełnioną ostrymi jak brzytwa kłami, nos cofnął się i zdeformował w dwie długie, wąskie szparki. Jego włosy uniosły się i zgęstniały, przekształcając się w swoistą koronę ostrych i twardych kościanych wypustek. Ostatnie zmieniły się oczy. Na jego przerażającej twarzy pojawiły się dwie pary oczu: jedne płonęły niepokojącym, zielonym ogniem, drugie błyszczały barwą wypolerowanego srebra. W końcu na jego płaskim, szerokim czole, pojawił się krwistoczerwony symbol, identyczny z tym wyobrażonym na monecie Meciel.

— Kościożmij! — syknęła wściekle Deidre, gdy bestia ryknęła i rzuciła się w jej stronę. Ciężkie kroki potwora dudniły głośno, odbijając się echem w ciemnej alejce. Twarz kobiety wykrzywiła się w wyrazie nieludzkiej furii, po czym i ona zaczęła się zmieniać. Jej skóra rozbłysła, pokrywając się błyszczącymi, jasnozielonymi łuskami. Nogi z trzaskiem wygięły się do tyłu, zginając się i przekształcając w coś na podobieństwo tylnych łap lwa. Wyciągnęła dłonie, a metalowe pierścienie na jej palcach stopiły się i uformowały w długie, połyskujące szpony. Na, z grubsza ludzkiej, twarzy, pojawiły się dwie pary oczu: jedne miały barwę jasnej zieleni, a drugie były wiśniowo-czerwone. Najbardziej zmieniły się jej włosy: rosły w niesamowitym tempie, osiągając długość czterech metrów, falując w rytm jej kroków. Każdy włos stwardniał i zabłysł blaskiem metalu, sprawiając wrażenie, że grzywa Deidre to długie kłębowisko stalowego drutu. Włosy falowały wokół niej jak skrzypiąca, metalowa chmura, podpierając jej ciało, jak tysiące nowych kończyn.

Deidre splunęła i syknęła, a w jej oczach pojawiła się demoniczna furia, szał identyczny z tym, który odbijał się w oczach Harry'ego. Dwa stworzenia nie z tego świata rzuciły się na siebie z mrożącym krew w żyłach rykiem.

* * *

Gdy rozwścieczone demony zbliżyły się do siebie, jedno ze skrzydeł Harry'ego wystrzeliło do przodu, próbując nabić przeciwniczkę na twarde, kościane ostrze. Deidre syknęła z furią i ugięła nogi, odskakując do tyłu. Jej krzywe kończyny musiały odznaczać się niezwykłą siłą, jako że z łatwością wylądowała jakieś siedem metrów dalej. Ale Potter zaczął biec w jej stronę zanim jeszcze wylądowała na ziemi, błyskawicznie zmniejszając dystans między nimi. Jego dwie pary oczu płonęły wściekłością i żądzą krwi, gdy ryknął głośno, unosząc swój ciężki, opancerzony ogon i używając go jak bicza. Najeżony kościanymi płytkami, przejechał po pobliskiej ścianie, rozdzierając cegły jak papier, lecz Deidre z gracją uchyliła się przed ciosem. Ogon z ogłuszającym hukiem uderzył w podłoże, rozbijając asfalt i pozostawiając w nim mały krater. Harry ponownie uderzył skrzydłami w drugiego demona, ale ten natychmiast przeszedł z obrony do ataku i wystrzelił w niego swoje metalowe włosy. Setki srebrzystych nici oplotły szczelnie jego skrzydła, skutecznie powstrzymując atak. Harry wydał z siebie warknięcie, będące zapowiedzią długiej i brutalnej śmierci. Zaciskając swoje ogromne kły, z całych sił walczył ze stalowym uściskiem włosów przeciwniczki. Kościane skrzydła drżały, próbując przebić się przez obronę demonicy, ale ta okazała się zbyt silna, nie pozwalając mu nawet na najmniejszy ruch. Widząc złośliwy uśmiech zwycięstwa na jej metaliczno-zielonej twarzy, Harry warknął ponownie i machnął swoim ciężkim ogonem, próbując zbić przeciwniczkę z nóg. Jednak długowłosa kobieta po raz kolejny uniknęła ciosu, sprawiając, że następna fala jej srebrzystych włosów owinęła się wokół ogona przeciwnika, całkowicie go unieruchamiając. Chłopiec szarpał się w tym potężnym uścisku, z całych sił próbując zerwać krępujące go więzy. Jednak Deidre tylko się uśmiechnęła i wysłała przeciw niemu kolejną falę metalowych nici, które uderzyły go w pierś z siłą, jakiej się nie spodziewał. Każde z setek uderzeń odczuł jak cios młotem, a na jego kościanej zbroi zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze rysy i pęknięcia. Kobieta zauważyła to i, wciąż unieruchamiając jego kończyny, bezlitośnie ponawiała atak, raz po raz uderzając go z całą mocą. Harry bezskutecznie szarpał z całej siły i warczał, próbując dosięgnąć wroga zakrzywionymi pazurami.

— _Ukochany, posłuchaj mnie! Musisz przestać walczyć! Poczekaj na odpowiedni moment!_

Harry warknął, szczerząc swoje ogromne kły, ale głos Meciel przebił się na moment przez ścianę furii i żądzy krwi, która zazwyczaj towarzyszyła mu po przemianie w demona. Gdy jego rywalka przygotowywała się do kolejnego ciosu, Harry rozluźnił się, pozwalając swoim więzom nieco opaść. Gdy siła uderzenia przeciwniczki szarpnęła nim do tyłu, stalowe więzy rozluźniły się jeszcze bardziej, dzięki czemu w końcu miał szansę się uwolnić. Błyskawicznie użył całej swojej siły, rozrywając nici unieruchamiające jego skrzydła i ogon. Deidre zaślepiona wściekłością, ruszyła do przodu, ale w ułamku sekundy uspokoiła się i cofnęła na poprzednią pozycję. Harry także się cofnął, zmuszając się do ostrożności, pomimo rozsadzającego gniewu.

— _Nie, ukochany! Idź naprzód! Musisz się do niej zbliżyć. Deidre ma nad tobą przewagę w zasięgu. Musisz ją zniwelować!_

Potter ponownie wydał z siebie mrożący krew w żyłach ryk i skoczył do przodu, a ciężar jego ciała spowodował, że ziemia zadrżała. Minęło tylko kilka sekund zanim para demonicznych wojowników znowu stała naprzeciw siebie. Harry odsunął się nieco i, wziąwszy potężny zamach, wyprowadził uderzenie swoją ogromną pięścią. Włosy Deidre uniosły się natychmiast, tworząc coś w rodzaju gęstej, metalowej siatki. Jego mięsista pięść wbiła się w ścianę metalu i choć sam impet uderzenia sprawił, że kobieta zachwiała się nieco, to mimo wszystko osłona zablokowała jego atak. Tak samo stało się z serią kolejnych uderzeń, które wyprowadził z furią młody demon – metaliczna tarcza odbijała ciosy jego pazurów. W końcu potężne uderzenie głową wbiło się w srebrną siatkę z taką siłą, że Deidre przysiadła z jękiem bólu, podczas gdy połamane nici upadały z brzdękiem na ziemię. Kobieta znowu ugięła nogi, wykonując potężny skok do tyłu, jednocześnie wysyłając kolejną falę włosów w jego stronę. Harry odskoczył i tylko kilka z nich wbiło się w jego pierś, podczas gdy pozostałe uderzyły w ziemię, ryjąc głębokie dziury w asfalcie, które wyglądały, jakby były wykonane wiertłem.

Jego przeciwniczka z łatwością wylądowała jakieś dziesięć metrów od niego, ale Harry natychmiast rzucił się w jej kierunku. Ziemia zadrżała pod jego stopami, a Deidre cierpliwie czekała, aż jej przeciwnik znajdzie się w zasięgu kolejnego ataku. Gdy tylko podbiegł dostatecznie blisko, w jego stronę ze świstem poleciała kolejna seria śmiercionośnych stalowych nici. On jednak biegł dalej, w furii odbijając kolejne ataki, rozrywając kolejne przeszkody. Obniżył głowę, kierując kościane ostrza prosto w kobietę i z rykiem uderzył potężnym szarpnięciem karku. Denarianka zręcznie uniknęła ciosu, sprawiając, że Harry z impetem wbił się w ceglany mur, który zadrżał i popękał od siły ciosu. Popękane i zmiażdżone cegły opadały z ogromnej dziury, z której po chwili wyłonił się Potter, pokryty tynkiem i kawałkami muru.

Deidre, która teraz stała za nim, nie czekała, aż jej przeciwnik się odwróci, ale bezlitośnie wymierzyła kolejny atak w nieosłonięte plecy przeciwnika. Włosy uniosły się nad jej ramiona i skręciły w coś w rodzaju włóczni, która ze świstem popędziła do przodu. Harry ryknął z bólu i na oślep machnął ogonem, mając nadzieję na trafienie przeciwniczki. Głośny trzask i okrzyk bólu powiedział mu, że osiągnął sukces. Uderzona w brzuch Deidre z jękiem poleciała do tyłu, z hukiem uderzając w ścianę za swoimi plecami. Szybko jednak wstała, unosząc się za pomocą włosów w tym samym czasie, gdy Harry zdołał się odwrócić.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył, była kolejna fala włosów Deidre, które spadły na niego jak setki srebrzystych biczy. Jego oczy rozbłysły wściekłością, a z gardła wydobył się ryk, gdy atak przeciwniczki zdarł mu kilka pasów skóry z głowy oraz nieosłoniętych części ramion i brzucha. Jego dłonie poruszały się w nieskoordynowanych, bezmyślnych ruchach, które jednak od czasu do czasu trafiały w cel, co potwierdzały jęki i wściekłe syki rywalki. Kobieta ryknęła z bólu, gdy pazury młodego Denarianina przecięły kilkadziesiąt włosów, które opadły na ziemię i zmieniły się w gęsty, czarny dym. Harry wykorzystał moment jej słabości i szybko wyszarpnął kolejne kilkaset metalowych włosów przeciwniczki.

Deidre wydała z siebie wibrujący ryk wściekłości i bólu, jej oczy płonęły demonicznym ogniem, gdy ponownie ugięła nogi i skoczyła do tyłu. Z gracją wylądowała niecały metr od niego, a Harry machnął ogonem, próbując zmiażdżyć jej kości, zanim ta znowu zaatakuje. Nie trafił, a ogon rozdarł betonowe podłoże, natychmiast jednak ponowił ofensywę, tym razem za pomocą skrzydeł. Kobieta po raz kolejny uniknęła ciosu, a kościane skrzydła ze zgrzytem zaryły w podłoże. Srebrne włosy demonicy uniosły się i zaczęły skręcać i wyginać, tak jak wtedy, gdy stworzyła z nich tarczę. Teraz jednak uformowały się w coś, co przypominało topór o szerokim ostrzu albo lekko wygiętą kosę. Ta syknęła wściekle i machnęła swoją nową bronią w jego stronę.

— _Zablokuj to, ukochany! W jej włosach jest potężna czarna magia! Jeśli cię dosięgnie, przebije nawet twój pancerz!_

Potter z rozmachem uderzył swoim opancerzonym ogonem i ryknął triumfalnie, gdy trafił w broń przeciwniczki. Topór krzesał fontannę iskier, próbując odepchnąć ogon Harry'ego, pragnąć wbić się w zdeformowaną głowę młodego Denarianina. Nagle Deidre cofnęła atak i natychmiast uderzyła z innej strony, ale Harry błyskawicznie zablokował atak swoimi skrzydłami. W powietrzu rozbłysła kolejna kaskada fioletowych i czarnych iskier.

Kobieta warknęła i cofnęła się do tyłu, a włosy wirowały nad jej głową, gdy wpatrywała się w niego z czystą, nieskalaną nienawiścią. Uformowała z nich ogromne ostrze, które opadło na głowę Kościożmija. Deidre pozwoliła sobie na sadystyczny uśmiech, który jednak przemienił się w agonalny ryk, kiedy Harry na ślepo rozciął pazurem jej ostrze i trafił ją w pierś. Krzyk rywalki wibrował w powietrzu, a z rany kobiety wylewała się smoło-podobna, dymiąca substancja. Zachwiała się, a jej włosy straciły kształt i miękko opadły na ziemię. Harry wyczuł swoją szansę i widząc, że włosy Deidre formują się w coś przypominającego ząbkowaną włócznię, pozostawiając ją bezbronną, zaatakował. Chłopak, rozwścieczony bólem, czując przepływającą przez swoje ciało furię, jaką zapewniała mu forma demona, ruszył do przodu, ustawiając skrzydła w pozycji do ofensywy . Nagle usłyszał krzyk Meciel:

— _Nie! To pułapka!_

Ale umysł Harry'ego był już zamglony gniewem i rozkoszą, jakie dawała jedynie czarna magia. Deidre z łatwością uniknęła ciosu, a Potter natychmiast zrozumiał swój błąd. Srebrzysta włócznia z chrzęstem wbiła się w jego pierś, przebijając pancerz, wrzynając się w niechronione, miękkie ciało, rozrywając wnętrzności i wybijając otwór w jego plecach. Chłopiec myślał, że wie już wszystko o bólu, ale to, co przeżywał teraz, nie dało się porównać z niczym innym. Krzyczał, a jego głos nie przypominał już ryku potężnego demona, ale jęki krzywdzonego dziecka. Oczy Deidre zamgliły się z rozkoszy, czując, jak jej włócznia wbija się w ciało przeciwnika, ale i ona czegoś nie przewidziała. Siła uderzenia, połączona z impetem szarży Harry'ego, zachwiała jego ciałem i spowodowała, że jego łuskowate ramię wbiło się w twarz kobiety. Uderzenie miało siłę tarana i gwałtownie odrzuciło ją do tyłu. Odruchowo przyłożyła dłonie do krwawiącej twarzy, wydając z siebie niezbyt demoniczny pisk i uderzyła o bruk dwa metry dalej, jak worek kartofli. Siła odrzutu wyrwała włócznię z ciała Harry'ego, który natychmiast odskoczył do tyłu, wykorzystując całą siłę swoich muskularnych nóg. Czuł, że słabnie, jakby coś obcego, coś niezwykle bolesnego pożerało jego moc i odporność. Słaniając się na nogach, potrząsnął głową w zdezorientowanym geście. Przed oczami tańczyły mu jaskrawe iskry i nieregularne czarne plamy, a pulsująca mu w uszach krew zagłuszała wszystkie odgłosy, nawet jego własny oddech. Choć Harry nie mógł tego zauważyć, nienaturalne zielone światło w jego demonicznych ślepiach przygasło. Coś rozlewało się w jego ciele, odbierając jego demonicznej formie wszystkie siły. Gdzieś w zakamarkach swojego umysłu usłyszał pełen paniki i przerażenia krzyk Meciel.

— _Ukochany, zostałeś zatruty potężną czarną magią! Musisz uciekać! Zmień się w człowieka, bo trucizna zabije to ciało! Uciekaj, szybko!_

Harry zamrugał i bezwiednie warknął, widząc, że jego przeciwniczka się podnosi, wbijając w niego wzrok zza swoich włosów, zakrywających pokrwawioną twarz. Chwiejnym krokiem ruszył w jej stronę, zdezorientowany, czując, jak ponownie wzbiera w nim nieludzki gniew, gdy po raz kolejny usłyszał błagania Meciel:

— _Umrzesz w kilka minut, jeśli się nie przemienisz! Uciekaj, ukochany, błagam cię! Jeśli uciekniesz, przeżyjesz! Jeśli będziesz nadal walczył, umrzesz! Proszę, ukochany, uciekaj!_

Słowa Upadłej odbijały się echem w umyśle chłopaka, przytłumiając chwilowo jego gniew i dezorientację. Harry rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie rannej Deidre, która wpatrywała się w niego z nienawiścią i odwróciwszy się, zaczął biec najszybciej, jak umiał. Echo jego kroków brzmiało jak grzmot w pustej ciemnej uliczce, nawet w chwili, gdy przystanął przy załomie muru, patrząc na ulicę przed sobą. Zobaczył, że jest przepełniona niezliczoną ilością ludzi i całą siłą woli na powrót przybrał swoją ludzką formę. Mroczna moc przepływająca przez jego ciało osłabła, a zmysły zamgliły się. Czuł każdą zachodzącą przemianę, jak uczucie utraty zakończeń nerwowych, gdy jego ogon i skrzydła kurczyły się i znikały pod skórą. Czuł, jak jego ciało kurczy się, mięśnie tracą swoją nadnaturalną siłę, ale jednocześnie odczuł też, że przejaśnia mu się w głowie, a palący ból zmniejsza się nieco, choć nie znika całkowicie. Po chwili Harry był już tylko człowiekiem – słabym, bezbronnym i drżącym. Czuł ciężar rewolweru w kieszeni, wciąż ściskał miecz w mdlejącej dłoni. Drżącymi rękoma wepchnął broń do pochwy i chwiejnym krokiem wyszedł na ruchliwą ulicę Londynu.

* * *

Ulica była zapchana biegnącymi ludźmi, parkującymi samochodami i rozbrzmiewała ogłuszającym gwarem. Kilka osób stało w pobliżu wejścia do alejki, wbijając w nie zaniepokojone spojrzenia, a Harry zrozumiał, że musieli usłyszeć odgłosy jego walki z Deidre. Większość z nich wbiła w niego zaciekawione spojrzenia, podszyte pewnym strachem, ale widząc jego oszalałe spojrzenie i wykrzywioną twarz, nie próbowali go zatrzymywać. Potter, pojękując lekko i powłócząc nogami, zszedł w dół ulicy, wymijając przechodniów nieświadomych tego, co stało się kilka metrów od nich. Ból, który palił całe jego ciało jak ogień i ogólne osłabienie, jakie odczuwał, zelżało zauważalnie, odkąd wrócił do ludzkiej postaci. Patrząc na swoją klatkę piersiową, Harry dostrzegł, że na jego koszulce pojawiła się rozszerzająca się plama ciemnej krwi. Tracił jej coraz więcej, a rana zadana przez zaklętą broń Deidre, okazała się znacznie poważniejsza, niż myślał. W jego umyśle strach zaczął zastępować ból i dezorientację.

— _Szybko, ukochany! Tam jest taksówka! Wsiądź do niej, natychmiast!_

Harry zatoczył się lekko i, patrząc w tamtą stronę, zobaczył, jak starannie ubrany mężczyzna z teczką, wysiada z czarnej taksówki i odwraca się, żeby zapłacić kierowcy. Zaciskając zęby, ruszył w tamtą stronę tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, czując zwiększającą się sztywność nóg. W jego żyłach płonął ogień, odmienny jednak od mocy Ognia Piekieł, który napełniał jego ciało mocą. Ten ogień był jak kwas, jak trucizna, a ból, jaki czuł, musiał być widoczny na jego twarzy, bo gdy wszedł do taksówki, kierowca spojrzał na niego z niepokojem.

— Hej, mały, czy wszystko w porządku? — zapytał ostrożnie. Chłopiec jak przez mgłę zobaczył, że mężczyzna ma krótką brodę i przepełnione niepokojem błękitne oczy. — Nie wyglądasz za dobrze…

— Wszystko w porządku — odpowiedział słabym głosem chłopak i, sięgając do kieszeni, wyciągnął banknot o nominale pięćdziesięciu funtów. Lekko drżącą ręką podał go kierowcy, który spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem, ale przyjął pieniądze i odpalił silnik samochodu.

— Co za popieprzone czasy… Nawet takie dzieciaki już ćpają… — mruknął cicho mężczyzna, po chwili znowu się odzywając powolnym, ale głośnym i wyraźnym głosem, tak jakby podejrzewał, że Harry może mieć problemy z jego zrozumieniem. — Więc gdzie chcesz jechać?

— _Mogę uleczyć twoje rany, ukochany, a także pomóc ci zwalczyć moc klątwy_ — odezwała się Meciel łagodnym głosem. — _Jednak aby to zrobić, potrzebuję jakiegoś spokojnego miejsca, gdzie nikt nam nie przeszkodzi… Może jakiś motel?_

— Hej, mały, gdzie jedziemy? — warknął kierowca, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony przedłużającą się ciszą. — Obudź się i podaj jakiś adres, bo nie mam całego dnia na czekanie, aż się wyśpisz!

— Motel — powiedział Harry cicho pomiędzy kolejnymi chrapliwymi oddechami. — Jakiś tani motel, jak najdalej stąd.

— A możesz być trochę bardziej konkretny? — zapytał mężczyzna, ale gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, tylko westchnął ciężko— – Dobra, wszystko jedno… Znam taką jedną dziurę, która jest całkiem tania, ale trochę daleko stąd. Chociaż te pięć dych, które mi dałeś, powinno wystarczyć jako moja zapłata…

— Może być — przerwał gwałtownie Harry, próbując ukryć swój narastający ból. To, co z początku było tylko pulsującym, tępym pieczeniem, teraz zmieniło się w ostre, niewyobrażalne cierpienie, rozsadzające mu klatkę piersiową. Czując ogień pożerający jego wnętrzności, syknął tylko. — No niech pan w końcu jedzie!

Harry poczuł, jak taksówka powoli rusza z miejsca i z jękiem ulgi zagłębił się w tylnym siedzeniu. Nie musiał nawet otwierać oczu, żeby zrozumieć, że iluzja Meciel przytuliła się do niego, napełniając jego ciało przyjemnym ciepłem, powoli walcząc z narastającym bólem. Z oczu chłopca wyciekły dwie gorące łzy.

* * *

Deidre, trzęsąc się z wściekłości, szybkim krokiem wyszła z alejki. Na powrót przybrała formę człowieka, ale w jej ciemnych oczach płonął nienaturalny blask, gdy pełnym nienawiści spojrzeniem omiatała ulicę w poszukiwaniu Meciel i dziecka będącego jej gospodarzem. Nie zważając na mały strumyczek krwi płynący z jej nosa, rozglądała się energicznie, przenosząc spojrzenie od setek ludzi maszerujących zatłoczoną ulicą do dziesiątek czarnych taksówek sunących po ulicy. Z furią na twarzy odwróciła się gwałtownie, pozwalając sobie na wściekłe prychnięcie, które spowodowało, że kilka osób w pobliżu cofnęło się bezwiednie, i weszła powrotem do ciemnej alejki, dosłownie rozpływając się w powietrzu.

* * *

Harry nie pamiętał zbyt wiele z kolejnych kilku godzin. Jedyne, co udało mu się zapamiętać, to ogromny ból, wzmagająca się gorączka i dezorientacja. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał też, jak wytoczył się z taksówki, konwulsyjnie zaciskając palce na pochwie swojego miecza. Pamiętał, jak patrzył na odrapany i niechlujny napis głoszący „Motel", udało mu się też zapamiętać obleśnego mężczyznę, który siedział z nogami na zapleśniałym biurku, wpatrzony w mały telewizor, stojący przed nim. Pamiętał też, jak z trudem formułując słowa, zapytał martwym, nienaturalnym głosem o możliwość wynajęcia pokoju na tydzień. Przypomniał sobie również, jak wyciągnął zwitek banknotów, które natychmiast zgarnął człowiek za biurkiem, po czym, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu telewizora, rzucił mu niewielki klucz.

Następną rzeczą, która kołatała mu się w głowie, był ciemny i zimny pokój. Potem były już tylko strzępki wspomnień od momentu, gdy wycinał runy na drzwiach, podłodze i oknach, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że nawet nie zna tych symboli. Pamiętał też uczucie, gdy jego moc, przepływając przez jego ciało, zdała się słaba i nic nieznacząca przy potędze trucizny rozrywającej mu ciało. Wiedział też, jak krańcowo wycieńczony padł na łóżko i zobaczył stojącą nad nim Meciel, która miała bardzo zmartwioną minę.

— Dobrze się dziś spisałeś, ukochany — powiedziała z dziwnym błyskiem w swoich srebrnych oczach. — Odzyskałeś miecz i przetrwałeś walkę z przeciwnikiem znacznie potężniejszym od siebie. Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumna.

— To boli — jęknął chłopiec głosem dziecka, którym przecież powinien być, a na twarzy Meciel na moment pojawiło się cierpienie. Upadła anielica spojrzała na niego z uczuciem, nie potrafiąc ukryć emocji, których chłopiec nigdy wcześniej tam nie dostrzegł.

— Śpij, mój ukochany — wyszeptała łagodnym, ciepłym głosem. — Wszystko będzie dobrze, obiecuję.

Harry zamknął oczy i poczuł, jak Meciel odgarnia mu spocone włosy z czoła. Każde dotknięcie sprawiało, że czuł się coraz bardziej śpiący, a po jego ciele rozlewał się przyjemny chłód. Ból zelżał, jakby szalejące płomienie w jego wnętrzu przygasały w kontakcie z ciepłym blaskiem, którym emanowała Meciel. Odczuł to tak, jakby ktoś przykładał mu lód do oparzonego ciała. Z westchnieniem pełnym nieopisanej ulgi, zasnął.

Meciel przez chwilę stała nad nim z prawdziwym uczuciem na twarzy, z autentyczną sympatią… A może czymś więcej? Po chwili zniknęła i zaczęła walczyć z klątwą niszczącą ciało Harry'ego.

Musiał to przetrwać.

* * *

By zostawić komentarz naciśnij na przycisk _**Review this Story/Chapter**_. Napisz komentarz, a następnie naciśnij na _**Submit**_.


	5. Miecze i różdżki

**Disclaimer:** This is a translation of Shezza88 fic The Denarian Renegade. The idea is his. All Harry Potter characters/places/items/etc. belong to J.K. Rowling. All Dresden Files characters/places/items/etc. belongs to Jim Butcher.

**Ogłoszenie:** Poniższy tekst jest tłumaczeniem opowiadania The Denarian Renegade autorstwa Shezza88. Pomysł i realizacja są jego. Wszystkie postacie/miejsca/przedmioty/itp. związane z uniwersum Harry'ego Potter'a należą do J.K. Rowling. Wszystkie postacie/miejsca/przedmioty/itp. związanie z uniwersum Akt Harry'ego Dresdena należą do Jim'a Butcher'a.

Za betowanie dziękuje **MichiruK.**

* * *

**Informacja: **Jest to crossover między cyklem o Harry'm Potterze, a cyklem _Akta Harry'ego Dresdena_. Znajomość drugiej serii nie jest wymagana by zrozumieć to opowiadanie, gdyż terminy z uniwersum Dresden'a są wyjaśniane na bieżąco.

**Informacja #2:** Tekst jest tłumaczony we współpracy z Guyver87pl.

* * *

**Rozdział 5 – Miecze i różdżki**

_Tydzień później_

Dziewięcioletni Harry Potter leżał na małym, brudnym i niewygodnym łóżku, a jego zielone oczy wpatrywały się w pokryty pajęczynami sufit pomieszczenia. Wstrząsały nim drgawki, był zlany potem, a jego pierś unosiła się w nieregularnym, chrapliwym oddechu. Nagle poderwał się gwałtownie, mrugając szybko i otwierając usta w zdziwieniu, by po chwili z jękiem złapać się za brzuch. Ze skrzywioną miną spojrzał w dół i przeciągnął palcami po długiej ranie ciągnącej się od górnej części brzucha aż do klatki piersiowej. Była świeżo zabliźniona i wciąż przypominała o swoim istnieniu ostrym, pulsującym bólem. Przypominała mu także o własnej nieostrożności oraz mocy, jaką władała Deidre. Nawet Meciel nie była w stanie kompletnie zregenerować obrażeń, jakie zadała mu broń kobiety-demona.

Przez ostatni tydzień opuszczał swoje schronienie tylko po to, aby zejść na dół i zapłacić właścicielowi tej nory za kolejne dni swojego pobytu, preferując przebywanie w zabezpieczonym magią pokoju, wciąż dochodząc do siebie po klątwie Deidre. Gdyby właściciel motelu wiedział, że runy, jakie wyryła Meciel, używając ciała Harry'ego, usmażyły wszystkie elektryczne urządzenia w pokoju, to pewnie kazałby mu zapłacić o wiele więcej. Ale niechlujny mężczyzna nie tylko nie uświadamiał sobie faktu, że Harry ma magiczną moc, ale też tego, że nawet magia uwalniana za pomocą różdżki w dużych ilościach uszkadzała bardziej zaawansowane urządzenia. Właściwie, to właściciel motelu nie zdawał sobie sprawy z istnienia żadnego rodzaju magii.

Tak czy inaczej oznaczało to, że Harry spędził siedem dni zamknięty w ciasnym pokoju, bez telewizora i do tego nie mogąc używać magii, ponieważ Meciel wciąż obawiała się, że Deidre mogłaby wyczuć jego moc pomimo zabezpieczeń. Mimo wszystko, nie było nawet tak źle. Meciel uczyła go posługiwania się mieczem, powoli umieszczając w jego głowie wspomnienia, instynkty i doświadczenie jej poprzednich gospodarzy. Minusem takiego treningu był natomiast fakt, że odczuwał także emocje tych ludzi. Zazwyczaj była to po prostu fala nagle zalewających go uczuć, najczęściej podniecenia i sadystycznej satysfakcji, ale dosyć często pojawiał się także strach oraz ból. Harry czuł je tak samo, jakby ćwiczył samodzielnie, co było nieco wyczerpujące. Po czterech dniach bolały go wszystkie mięśnie, a potworna migrena trwała niemal bez przerwy.

— _Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz, ukochany? Skup się!_

— Tak, Meciel — wymruczał chłopiec, krzywiąc się lekko i siadając na łóżku. — Ta rzecz, którą ostatnio wepchnęłaś mi do głowy była dosyć bolesna.

— _Och, tak, podejrzewam, że tak było. Ten mój gospodarz spanikował podczas pojedynku i całkiem stracił głowę… W przenośni i dosłownie_ — stwierdziła Meciel lekko rozbawionym tonem.

— Świetnie, zawsze marzyłem o tym, żeby się dowiedzieć, jak to jest, kiedy ktoś odrąbuje ci głowę… — mruknął ponuro Harry, trąc w zamyśleniu bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy na swoim czole. — Hej, Meciel, czy każdy Upadły może zrobić coś takiego ze swoim gospodarzem?

— _Do pewnego stopnia tak_ — odpowiedziała Meciel z głębi jego umysłu. — _Jednak tylko zdolności poprzednich gospodarzy mogą zostać przekazane w ten sposób. Musisz pamiętać o tym, że wielu Denarian jest bardzo starych, a niektórzy Upadli mają tego samego gospodarza od tysięcy lat. Mimo wszystko właśnie dlatego Upadli są tak potężni: bez względu na to, jak wielu naszych gospodarzy zginie, każdy kolejny może stać się równie potężny jak jego poprzednicy._

Harry skinął głową, nadal w zamyśleniu trąc bliznę. Nagle na jego twarzy pojawiła się jakaś myśl, co spowodowało, że ze zdziwieniem przejechał ręką po włosach.

— A co z magią czarodziejów? — zapytał ostrożnie. — Czy któryś z twoich gospodarzy używał różdżki przy korzystaniu z magii?

— _Niestety nie, ukochany._

— Więc jak zamierzasz nauczyć mnie ich wersji magii? — spytał zdziwiony.

— _Musisz pamiętać, że pomimo faktu, że z Jego woli zostaliśmy zepchnięci do Otchłani, to wciąż możemy się po niej poruszać, choć w dosyć ograniczonym stopniu. Od czasu do czasu Upadłym udaje się komunikować między sobą. Nie tak dawno temu udało mi się zdobyć dużą ilość informacji od jednego z moich braci, który miał już dwóch lub trzech gospodarzy-czarodziei. Niestety jego uwięzienie spowodowało, że oszalał i nie był w stanie zażądać żadnej zapłaty…_

— Cała Meciel... — mruknął chłopiec, czując złośliwą satysfakcję Upadłej wewnątrz swojego umysłu, po czym dodał głośno — Więc teraz już możemy znaleźć sobie jakąś różdżkę, tak?

— _Tak, ukochany. Zakładając, że wiedza, którą zdobyłam, jest zgodna z prawdą i że nic nie zmieniło się przez ostatnie sześćdziesiąt lat, największe centrum handlowe dla magów-różdżkarzy znajduje się w Londynie, całkiem niedaleko stąd._

— Więc jeśli chcemy, to moglibyśmy tam iść nawet dziś, prawda? — zasugerował ostrożnie chłopiec, czując narastające podniecenie. Zszedł z łóżka i dzięki pomocy Meciel przestał czuć ból promieniujący ze swojej rany.

— _Tak, ukochany_ — potwierdziła sucho Meciel. — _Oczywiście musimy być bardzo ostrożni, zwłaszcza w związku z tą twoją sławną blizną. Znasz przecież swoją przeszłość i swój wyjątkowy status w świecie czarodziejów. Nie mam wątpliwości, że twoje zniknięcie z domu Dursley'ów, jak i w pełni zasłużony los, jaki ich spotkał, nie pozostały bez echa. Na pewno wciąż cię szukają._

Harry skinął na znak zgody, jako że faktycznie udało mu się poznać swoją przeszłość już dosyć dawno temu. Informacje takie można było dosyć łatwo wytargować od niższych demonów, które przywoływał z pomocą Meciel. Wiedział, że jeśli złapią go czarodzieje, to prędzej czy później dowiedzą się o Meciel i będą chcieli ich rozdzielić. Poza tym opis magicznego więzienia strzeżonego przez niższą klasę demonów znanych jako Dementorzy, jakim uraczyła go Upadła, przerażał go znacznie bardziej niż chciałby się do tego przyznać. Był świadom faktu, że sprzedał swoją duszę w zamian za potęgę, wiedzę i ochronę, ale mimo wszystko nie chciałby, żeby coś ją wyssało. Harry zadrżał na myśl o tym, ale nagle Meciel odezwała się znowu, tak jakby nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, o czym myśli. Harry oczywiście wiedział, że to nieprawda i anielica próbuje odciągnąć jego myśli od tego tematu, za co był jej szczerze wdzięczny.

— _Twoją największą siłą jest magia wykonywana za pomocą różdżki i choć jest ona słabsza od Ewokacji czy Taumaturgii, to w odpowiednich rękach staje się potężną bronią. Przede wszystkim jest znacznie szybsza od Taumaturgii, a nawet od Ewokacji. Inkantacje nie muszą być wypowiedziane na głos, tak jak w przypadku Magii Przywołania, a zaklęcia wypowiedziane w myślach są równie skuteczne, co werbalna inkantacja. Magia czarodziejów może też być wykorzystana w wielu dziedzinach, o których nigdy nie pomyślałby nawet najpotężniejszy Prawdziwy Mag._

— Wciąż nie łapię różnicy pomiędzy Magiem-różdżkarzem a Prawdziwym Magiem — stwierdził chłopiec, powoli idąc w stronę małej, ciasnej łazienki. Wyciągnął rękę i odkręcił zimną wodę – nie żeby miał jakiś wybór, bo odkąd zamieszkał w tym pokoju ciepła woda w tajemniczych okolicznościach przestała działać. Tymczasem Meciel odezwała się ponownie swoim dobitnym, pewnym siebie tonem, którego używała już tak wiele razy.

— _Mianem Prawdziwego Maga określamy tych, którzy pobierają magię z tego świata, z tej planety. Ta moc pochodzi z każdego źdźbła trawy, z oceanu, z drzew, powietrza, zwierząt, a nawet ludzi. Można powiedzieć, że taki mag wykorzystuje siłę stwórczą do własnych celów. Ewokacja polega na szybkim skumulowaniu i uwolnieniu energii, która jednak potrafi być bardzo kapryśna i niestabilna. Taumaturgia jest natomiast kompletnym przeciwieństwem Ewokacji, bo wymaga czasu, cierpliwości oraz precyzji i metodycznego podejścia do zaklęcia czy rytuału. W tym przypadku mag powoli gromadzi moc przez dłuższy okres czasu, po czym uwalnia ją w całości w jednym momencie. Generalnie rzecz biorąc, czary rzucone z pomocą Taumaturgii są znacznie potężniejsze niż ich odpowiedniki wykorzystujące Ewokację._

_Natomiast Magowie-różdżkarze nie pobierają potrzebnej im energii z tego świata. Wykorzystują oni swoje różdżki, aby pozyskiwać moc z innego świata, z planu egzystencji złożonego z tej samej energii, z jakiej zbudowana jest ich magia. Zbierają ją z pomocą różdżek, a potem kształtują myślami i siłą woli przed jej wykorzystaniem. To słabsze źródło magii, ale znacznie stabilniejsze i bardziej przewidywalne niż Prawdziwa Magia. Magia Różdżek w porównaniu z nią wypada jak skalpel przeciw dwuręcznemu mieczowi. Taki miecz z łatwością rozcina człowieka na pół, ale cięcie skalpelem rozpłata gardło jego użytkownika zanim zdąży się zorientować, co się właściwie stało i tak czy inaczej umiera._

— Uroczy przykład — mruknął Harry, zdejmując koszulkę, i zadrżał lekko, gdy skapnęło na niego kilka kropel lodowato zimnej wody.

— _Z moją pomocą twoja magia stanie się bardzo potężna i wiesz, co myślę, ukochany? Będziesz potrzebował potężnych narzędzi, jeśli chcesz przetrwać._

Harry skinął głową na znak zgody. Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale spojrzał na przerdzewiały prysznic i zadrżał na myśl o lodowatej wodzie, która się z niego wydobywała.

— Mogłabyś to podgrzać? —– zapytał.

— _Ależ oczywiście._

— Hej! Tylko nie podglądaj!

* * *

Jakiś czas później, wyraźnie kulejący Harry Potter wysiadł z autobusu w centrum Londynu, wcale nie przypominając sławnego czarodzieja, którym przecież niewątpliwie był. Jego przebranie było bardzo proste, ale niewątpliwie skuteczne. Był ubrany w zwykłą koszulkę, lekko znoszone jeansy i przefarbował włosy używając jednej z tych tanich, jednorazowych farb, którą znalazł w sklepie koło motelu. Teraz jego kruczoczarne włosy miały barwę wyraźnie sztucznego blondu, a na jego czole widniała swego rodzaju bandana wykonana z kawałka jednej z jego koszulek, ukrywając bliznę przed wzrokiem ciekawskich. Najłatwiej było zmienić kolor oczu, ponieważ wystarczyło, że poprosił o to Meciel. Nie wiedział, w jaki sposób to zrobiła, ale miał świadomość, że jego nowe brązowe oczy pozostaną takie jedynie przez dwie godziny.

Chłopiec stał na wprost obskurnego pubu usytuowanego pomiędzy niewielkim antykwariatem i opuszczonym sklepem z płytami. Ludzie przechodzący obok niego zdawali się nie dostrzegać go, a ich oczy skupiały się na sklepie i antykwariacie, w ogóle nie zatrzymując się na budynku pomiędzy nimi. Harry zdziwiony uniósł brwi. To wyglądało, jakby ci ludzie nie byli w stanie zobaczyć baru, na wprost którego stał.

— _Jednym z największych problemów czarodziejów jest utrzymanie istnienia magii w tajemnicy przed nie-magicznymi ludźmi, przed tymi, których nazwają Mugolami_ — wyszeptała Meciel, czując jego zdziwienie. — _Stworzyli wiele czarów i uroków, które sprawiają, że Mugole nie pamiętają albo nie widzą niczego magicznego._

Twarz Harry'ego rozpogodziła się i chłopiec zaczął patrzeć na niepozorny budynek z nieco większym szacunkiem niż chwilę wcześniej. A więc to był Dziurawy Kocioł. Musiało być w nim sporo naprawdę potężnej magii. Podszedł bliżej i chwycił za klamkę, przedtem jednak, idąc za radą Meciel, przywołał na twarz wyraz spokoju i opanowania, po czym wszedł do środka.

Dziurawy Kocioł był ciemnym, zimnym miejscem, wypełnionym grupkami rozmawiających mężczyzn i kobiet, usadowionych przy małych okrągłych stolikach. Do ścian przymocowano kilka pochodni, które w połączeniu z niewielkim kominkiem w pobliżu baru nieco rozświetlały i ogrzewały nieprzyjazne wnętrze. Po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia Harry zauważył krągłego mężczyznę z czerwonymi policzkami i łysego barmana, który podawał mu ciemną butelkę. Obok baru znajdowały się schody, prawdopodobnie prowadzące do pokoi na górze, a po lewej niewielkie, odrapane drzwi. Całe pomieszczenie było wypełnione wesołym gwarem, śmiechem, odgłosami rozmów i wznoszonych toastów. Harry zlustrował przenikliwym spojrzeniem bywalców pubu. Większość z nich odwróciła się, słysząc skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi, ale gdy zobaczyli tylko szczupłego chłopca, szybko stracili zainteresowanie. Harry zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, lecz nagle zatrzymał się w pół kroku i ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na strój mężczyzny siedzącego przy jednym ze stolików. Jego wystrzępiona i przybrudzona broda oraz szeroki, muskularny tors wskazywały, że to niewątpliwie mężczyzna, jednak był on ubrany w coś w rodzaju… czarnej sukni czy czegoś takiego.

— _To jest szata, ukochany. Jest raczej standardowym strojem w świecie czarodziejów_ — poinformowała go Meciel.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał nosić czegoś takiego — mruknął Harry i rozejrzał się dokładniej, zauważając, że niemal wszyscy wewnątrz pubu mieli podobne stroje, choć w różnych kolorach.

Nagle kątem oka zauważył jakiś gwałtowny ruch w rogu pomieszczenia. Grupa czterech osób w czarnych szatach z kapturami zasłaniającymi twarze wstała nagle, zostawiając na stole swoje jedzenie i drinki, po czym ruszyła zgodnie w stronę schodów. Barman krzyknął coś w ich stronę, ale żaden nie zareagował. Zanim zniknęli z pola widzenia, Harry mógłby przysiąc, że spod kapturów mierzyli go zaniepokojonymi spojrzeniami.

— _Mają chyba dobry powód, aby być przerażonymi, ukochany_ — stwierdziła Meciel z rozbawieniem w głosie. — _Oni wyczuwają „wielki mrok" wewnątrz ciebie._

— Wiesz, jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nie będę miał żadnych przyjaciół — stwierdził Harry, uśmiechając się lekko. Przeszedł przez pomieszczenie, uważnie przyglądając się czarodziejom zajmującym stoliki, aż w końcu doszedł do kontuaru, zwracając na siebie uwagę barmana. Przyjaźnie wyglądający mężczyzna wręczył butelkę kolejnemu klientowi w sukni... eee… w szacie i spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się szeroko.

— W czym mogę ci pomóc, młody człowieku? — zapytał przyjaznym tonem.

Harry wysłuchał słów Meciel i dokładne powtórzył je na głos.

— Potrzebuję kogoś, kto otworzy dla mnie wejście na Ulicę Pokątną.

Mężczyzna wyglądał na nieco zdziwionego i podniósł głowę, jakby szukając wzrokiem czegoś za plecami Harry'ego.

— Zazwyczaj rodzice otwierają wejście dla swoich dzieci — stwierdził niepewnie, wciąż nie dostrzegając nikogo, kto mógłby być rodzicem dziecka stojącego przed nim.

— Ja nie mam rodziców — odparł spokojnie Harry.

Mężczyzna zamrugał, nagle wyglądając na zasmuconego i skinął głową, wycierając ręce w brudną szmatę leżącą pod kontuarem. Gestem nakazał Harry'emu, żeby poszedł za nim, po czym włożył rękę do kieszeni szarej, znoszonej szaty i wyciągnął różdżkę. Harry zdziwiony zobaczył, że barman macha różdżką w stronę mokrej ścierki leżącej w zlewie, która uniosła się w powietrze i zaczęła szorować ubrudzony dzbanek stojący w pobliżu.

— _Żaden Prawdziwy Mag nigdy nie pomyślałby, żeby użyć zaklęcia do czegoś tak przyziemnego_ — mruknęła Meciel.

Harry skinął głową i poszedł za barmanem, który otworzył małe drzwi prowadzące na podwórze. Chłopiec rozejrzał się ciekawie, ale zobaczył tylko kilka zdziczałych krzaków, kilka kępek trawy i śmietniki oparte o ceglany mur. Po chwili barman podszedł do ściany i szturchnął różdżką kilka cegieł. Przez moment nic się nie działo, ale chwili później z ust Harry'ego wydobył się mimowolny okrzyk podziwu, gdy cegły rozsunęły się z lekkim zgrzytem, tworząc niewielki otwór. Otwór rozszerzał się szybko, aż w końcu przed oczami zaskoczonego chłopca uformowała się szeroka brama prowadząca na Ulicę Pokątną.

— Możesz tędy wrócić, a jeśli będziesz miał jakieś kłopoty, to ja… — mężczyzna urwał nagle, widząc, że Harry minął go, nawet nie zaszczycając spojrzeniem. — …chętnie ci pomogę — dokończył, drapiąc się po łysinie. — Hmm… Miły dzieciak. Trochę nieśmiały, to fakt, ale i tak miły.

* * *

Harry wszedł na Ulicę Pokątną i z szeroko otwartymi oczami rozglądał się z widocznym zachwytem, pomimo faktu, że usilnie próbował wyglądać na znudzonego. To miejsce było inne niż wszystko, co widział do tej pory. Czarował już wcześniej, ładował swoje zaklęcia Ogniem Piekieł, przyzywał demony i tak dalej, ale nigdy wcześniej nie był w miejscu, gdzie tyle magii istniało jednocześnie. Czarodzieje i czarownice, powiewając kolorowymi szatami, szli wzdłuż ulicy, rozmawiając i podziwiając wystawy dziwnych sklepów. Wydawały się one potwierdzeniem wszystkich stereotypów o magii. W jednym z nich sprzedawano kociołki, niektóre mniejsze niż jego dłoń, a niektóre wyższe od niego. W innym na wystawie widniała błyszcząca, pieczołowicie wypolerowana miotła, w którą z zachwytem wpatrywała się grupka dzieci mniej więcej w jego wieku. Zobaczył też, jak z jednego ze sklepów wychodzi mała dziewczynka w wysokim szpiczastym kapeluszu, jedną ręką trzymając matkę, a drugą przytulając do policzka niewielką ropuchę.

— _Uważaj, ukochany, zaczynasz się ślinić_ — mruknęła Meciel zdegustowanym tonem.

Harry gwałtownie zamknął usta i wbił wzrok w budynek na końcu ulicy. Była to jasna budowla z marmuru otoczona białymi kolumnami, a niekończąca się fala czarodziejów wchodziła i wychodziła z niego przez ogromną żelazną bramę. W umyśle Harry'ego Meciel również zmierzyła budynek przenikliwym spojrzeniem i odezwała się:

— _Ten budynek to Bank Gringotta. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, największa tego typu instytucja w świecie czarodziejów. Pamiętaj, co ci mówiłam o goblinach, które zarządzają tym miejscem. To szczególna rasa, a do ich zdolności należy wykrywanie mrocznej magii. Będą wiedziały, kim jesteś, więc…_

— Bądź pewny siebie, ale nie próbuj wyglądać groźnie — przerwał na głos Harry, wywracając oczami w irytacji. — Mówiłaś to już ze sto razy!

Meciel prychnęła urażona, a mężczyzna przechodzący obok spojrzał na niego dziwnie. Harry rzucił w jego stronę wściekłe spojrzenie i złożył ręce na piersi.

— No co? — zapytał dziecinnym głosem. — Masz jakiś problem?

Czarodziej przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał mu się zdziwiony, ale tylko wzruszył ramionami i odszedł w swoją stronę, nie zaszczycając dziwnego dziecka kolejnym spojrzeniem. Harry szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę marmurowej fasady banku, nadal nieco zirytowany, ale już spokojniejszy.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważył po wejściu do środka, była niezliczona ilość czarodziei stojących w długich kolejkach przy szerokich biurkach znajdujących się w różnych częściach pomieszczenia. Potem zauważył gobliny. Meciel miała rację, nazywając je obrzydliwymi stworzeniami. Miały długie, krzywe nosy, małe błyszczące oczka i pomarszczoną, bladą skórę, przypominającą stary pergamin. Na koniec Harry dostrzegł, że każdy goblin w pomieszczeniu, wliczając w to zarówno bankierów siedzących za stołami, jak i opancerzonych ochroniarzy uzbrojonych w długie włócznie, wpatrywał się w niego z niezwykłą intensywnością. Nie był ekspertem, jeśli chodzi o mimikę goblinów, ale wydawało mu się, że stworzenia patrzą na niego z mieszaniną strachu i zdenerwowania, tak jakby czekały na odpowiedni moment, aby go zaatakować.

— Pewny siebie, ale nie groźny, co? — mruknął do siebie, wzruszając lekko ramionami i ruszył w stronę najbliższej kasy. Idąc wzdłuż kolejki, zignorował głośne protesty czekających czarodziejów i stanął na wprost biurka, gdzie jeden z goblinów obsługiwał mężczyznę w średnim wieku, który wyglądał na nieco podpitego. Goblin spojrzał na niego z niepokojem i zauważalnie zadrżał, gdy chłopiec sięgnął do kieszeni. Uzbrojeni we włócznie strażnicy szybko ruszyli w jego stronę, ale zatrzymali się, gdy Harry nadal z ukrytą w kieszeni ręką odwrócił się do nich, pozwalając sobie na chłodny uśmiech. Wolno wysunął dłoń i położył kilka dwudziestofuntowych banknotów na stole na wprost goblina.

— Chcę to wymienić na pieniądze czarodziejów — powiedział twardym, ale spokojnym tonem, patrząc w oczy stworzenia. — Czy możesz to zrobić?

— Ej, mały, ja tu byłem pierwszy! — warknął mężczyzna stojący obok niego.

Goblin zignorował protesty czarodzieja, nadal mierząc Harry'ego czujnym spojrzeniem. W końcu powoli i ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę i zebrał plik banknotów. Uniósł je do nosa i zaczął je dokładnie obwąchiwać, tak jakby chciał wciągnąć banknoty przez nos. Harry czekał w ciszy, świadomy, że w tej chwili wszyscy w banku patrzą na niego: gobliny z niepokojem, a czarodzieje ze zdziwieniem. Gdy goblin przestał wąchać pieniądze, w kolejkach rozległo się kilka zaintrygowanych szeptów, natomiast strażnicy podeszli jeszcze bliżej ze śmiertelnie poważnymi twarzami. Właśnie w tej chwili mężczyzna stojący przy kontuarze odezwał się ponownie, zionąc alkoholem prosto na Harry'ego.

— Nie słyszałeś co mówiłem, ty głupi gówniarzu? Spierdalaj na koniec kolejki, natychmiast! — ryknął wściekle i lekko popchnął chłopca do tyłu. Harry zachwiał się nieco, cofając się o kilka kroków, a jego twarz zastygła w groźnym, niepokojącym wyrazie. Uniósł głowę, wbijając swoje chwilowo brązowe oczy w twarz czarodzieja i mierzył go wrogim spojrzeniem ani razu nie mrugając. Mężczyzna rzucił mu lekko nieprzytomne spojrzenie, a reszta osób w kolejce ucichła na widok tego aktu przemocy wobec dziecka.

— Posłuchaj, mały — warknął mężczyzna głosem przepełnionym irytacją i machnął ręką w taki sposób, jakby znowu chciał uderzyć chłopca. Podszedł nieco bliżej i odezwał się znowu. — Lepiej żebyś zrobił, co mówię albo…

Ale Harry także ruszył do przodu, dokładnie w momencie, gdy wychwycił ruch czarodzieja. Uniósł lewą rękę i przywołał swoją moc, czując, jak Ogień Piekieł płynie mu przez żyły. Poczuł przypływ siły i obezwładniającą rozkosz, jaką dawała przeklęta moc. Jego oczy rozbłysły, podobnie jak kamień w jego pierścieniu, gdy z okrutnym uśmiechem przygotowywał się na odparcie ataku.

Dla oczu czarodziei wyglądał jak bezbronne dziecko, próbujące się zasłonić przed ciosem o wiele silniejszego dorosłego. Jednak gobliny zobaczyły, jak wokół ciała chłopca zbiera się przedwieczny mrok, widziały czarno-czerwony blask rozlewający się wokół niego oraz strumienie czarnej energii kumulujące się w jego dłoniach. Wszystkie zauważalnie zesztywniały, a ochroniarze przestali udawać brak zainteresowania i zaczęli biec w jego kierunku. Jednak w tym samym momencie dłoń goblina siedzącego za stołem z hukiem uderzyła w blat, co spowodowało, że Harry i pijany mężczyzna jednocześnie podskoczyli i spojrzeli w jego stronę. Ochroniarze zatrzymali się w pół kroku, a bankier wbił twarde spojrzenie w twarz Harry'ego.

— Niech pan chwilę poczeka — stwierdził spokojnie goblin, odwracając się w stronę nerwowego klienta. — Proszę okazać cierpliwość, a ja tymczasem skończę interesy z tym młodym… człowiekiem.

Mężczyzna mruknął coś wściekle i z lekkim niedowierzaniem na twarzy odwrócił się do pozostałych klientów, jakby oczekując, że ktoś go poprze. Gdy nic takiego się nie stało, cofnął się do tyłu, odprowadzany wściekłym spojrzeniem Harry'ego, który wciąż czuł, jak mroczna moc płynie w jego żyłach, wypełniając go furią i żądzą krwi. Uśmiechnął się lekko, ruszając do przodu, ale jednocześnie z całych sił walczył z szałem zaćmiewającym mu umysł. Zamknął oczy i zaczął spokojnie, równo oddychać, skupiając się na odzyskaniu równowagi. W końcu jego wysiłki opłaciły się i poczuł, jak jego moc opada. Otworzył oczy i ze złośliwym uśmiechem pomachał pijanemu mężczyźnie, teraz stojącemu nieco z tyłu. Odwróciwszy się do biurka zobaczył, że goblin już przelicza kurs banknotów i lekko drżącymi rękoma wrzuca do niewielkiej sakiewki garściami złote, srebrne i brązowe monety. Po chwili skończył liczyć i zawiązał woreczek, przesuwając go w stronę Harry'ego. Chłopiec bez słowa skinął głową i wepchnął sakiewkę do kieszeni. Odwrócił się, czując, jak napięcie wewnątrz pomieszczenia opada. Strażnicy rozluźnili uchwyty na drzewcach swojej broni. Ochroniarze wrócili na stanowiska, bankierzy znowu zaczęli obsługiwać klientów, a porażająca cisza ustąpiła miejsca zwykłemu gwarowi. Rozległy się też przyciszone rozmowy czarodziejów i czarownic nie mających najmniejszego pojęcia, o tym, co właśnie zaszło kilka metrów od nich.

* * *

Wychodząc z Gringotta, Harry odetchnął głęboko i wyraźnie się rozluźnił. Schodząc po kamiennych schodach, ważył w dłoni sakiewkę z monetami, jednocześnie z zamyśleniem rozglądając się po ulicy. Wewnątrz jego umysłu Meciel odezwała się ponownie, a w jej głosie dało się słyszeć pewne zadowolenie.

— _Dobrze to rozegrałeś, ukochany, choć byłeś bliski zabicia tamtego mężczyzny. Musisz panować nad emocjami, jeśli chcesz pozostać niezauważony._

— Jasne, jasne… — mruknął chłopiec, nadal się nad czymś zastanawiając. — A więc kupujemy tylko różdżkę, czy szukamy też jakichś książek o magii?

— _Ode mnie w tydzień nauczysz się więcej niż od czarodzieja w rok_ — odpowiedziała Meciel z zauważalną dumą w głosie. — _Znam sposoby na wykorzystanie magii, o których ci żałośni śmiertelnicy nawet nie marzyli._

— No, i do tego jesteś taka skromna… — odparował cicho Harry, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy poczuł irytację Meciel.

— _Wiesz, ukochany… Ostatnio zauważyłam, że twoje zachowanie robi się coraz gorsze._

— Serio? — mruknął chłopiec z przesadnym zdziwieniem w głosie i złośliwym uśmiechem. — Ciekawe, od kogo mogłem się tego nauczyć?

Meciel prychnęła urażona, a tymczasem Harry w końcu znalazł sklep, którego szukali. Budynek był niewielki i nieco odrapany, nad wejściem wisiała tablica z niegdyś pozłacanymi literami głosząca: „_Ollivanderowie: Najlepsi Wytwórcy Różdżek od 382 roku p.n.e._", a na wystawie widniała jedna różdżka na zakurzonej poduszce.

Gdy Harry otworzył drzwi, rozległ się niezbyt głośny dzwonek, którego echo rozeszło się po niewielkim pomieszczeniu. Cały sklep pachniał kurzem i starością, a jedyne źródło światła stanowiło pokryte pajęczynami okno oświetlające wytartą drewnianą ladę, natomiast pozostała część sklepu była ukryta w ciemności. Za wspomnianą ladą dało się zobaczyć kilka półek zastawionych stosami niewielkich pudełek oraz rozklekotane drewniane krzesło.

Nagle zza jednej z szaf wyłonił się starszy mężczyzna, ubrany w znoszone szare szaty. Miał mlecznobiałe włosy i poruszał się tak, jakby płynął w powietrzu. Gdy podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Harry'ego, jego szare, zamglone oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia.

— Denarianin — wyszeptał zszokowanym głosem. — Czego jeden z was mógłby chcieć ode mnie?

Harry zamrugał zdziwiony i poczuł, że również Meciel nie spodziewała się takiego rozwoju wydarzeń. Chłopiec, czując lekkie poirytowanie, wbił przenikliwe spojrzenie w twarz mężczyzny.

— Czy w tym świecie każdy potrafi na pierwszy rzut oka poznać, czym naprawdę jestem, czy po prostu mam dziś zły dzień? — spytał zrezygnowany.

— Tylko ci, którzy potrafią patrzeć w odpowiedni sposób, mogą dostrzec waszą naturę, aniele ciemności — stwierdził Ollivander, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

— Masz Trzecie Oko, Wzrok Maga — wypalił Harry tknięty przeczuciem. Stary wytwórca różdżek skinął głową, a jego uśmiech zniknął, ustępując miejsca chłodnemu profesjonalizmowi.

— Czego więc chcesz? — zapytał.

— To jasne, że potrzebuję różdżki — odpowiedział Harry, gestem zataczając krąg po pomieszczeniu. — Po co innego mógłbym przyjść do sklepu z różdżkami?

— Nie wiedziałem, że wśród waszych gospodarzy są też czarodzieje — stwierdził Ollivander z lekkim zaciekawieniem w głosie.

— Czy mógłbyś przestać się zachowywać, jakby mnie tu nie było? — warknął wściekle Harry. — Mogę cię zapewnić, że wszystko słyszę.

— Wciąż masz kontrolę nad swoim ciałem? — zapytał zaszokowany mężczyzna. — To nieprawdopodobne.

— Wiesz, nie jesteś pierwszą osobą, która zadaje mi to pytanie… — mruknął Harry, pochylając lekko głowę. Pamiętał, że Deidre mówiła coś podobnego. — Dobra, chcę tylko kupić różdżkę. Czy to da się zrobić?

— Oczywiście, młodzieńcze — odpowiedział mężczyzna, po czym ruszył w stronę ukrytych w ciemności szafek. Dało się słyszeć głośne szuranie i szelesty, aż w końcu Ollivander pojawił się ponownie, dźwigając stertę zakurzonych pudełek. Położył je na ladzie i otworzył pierwsze z brzegu, podając chłopcu kawałek wypolerowanego drewna.

Harry, skupiony, chwycił różdżkę i choć nie poczuł niczego dziwnego, sprzedawca pokręcił głową i zaczął mamrotać coś do siebie, natomiast Meciel zrobiła to samo w jego głowie. Chłopiec spojrzał wyczekująco na wytwórcę różdżek, a ten wyrwał mu różdżkę i wepchnął w rękę kolejną. Harry uniósł ją lekko, zamierzając machnąć na próbę, ale usłyszał głos Meciel.

— _Nie, to nie ta._

Najwyraźniej Ollivander doszedł do podobnych wniosków, bo szybko zabrał mu różdżkę. Harry prychnął zirytowany i rzucił sprzedawcy nieprzyjazne spojrzenie. Ollivander najwyraźniej tego nie zauważył, bo podał mu kolejną i wbił wyczekujące spojrzenie w jego dłoń. Chyba nie spodobało mu się, to co zobaczył, bo po raz kolejny sięgnął po różdżkę, ale tym razem Harry szybko cofnął rękę.

— To jest denerwujące — warknął groźnie.

Przez chwilę stary sprzedawca wyglądał na nieco zdenerwowanego, ale szybko się uspokoił i skinął głową w przepraszającym geście.

— Proszę o wybaczenie… Może wypróbuj tę.

Harry zacisnął palce na kolejnej różdżce, ale w chwili, gdy to zrobił, usłyszał zirytowane prychnięcie Meciel. Chłopiec westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową, odkładając magiczne narzędzie na ladę.

— _Moglibyśmy przeprowadzić poszukiwania znacznie efektywniej, jeśli użyłbyś swojego Trzeciego Oka_ — zasugerowała Meciel. — _Znajdę odpowiednią różdżkę o wiele szybciej niż ten czarodziej._

— Dobra — powiedział Harry na głos, ignorując zdziwienie na twarzy Ollivandera, po czym odtrącił jego rękę i ruszył w stronę szafek. Zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki wdech, przygotowując się do wejrzenia w prawdziwą naturę różdżek. Gdy otworzył oczy, lekko zadrżał, bo jego wzrok poraziły setki oślepiająco jasnych świateł. Wyglądało to tak, jakby każda szafka nagle zapłonęła, otoczona płaszczem pulsującej magicznej energii. Ta magia promieniowała przyjemnym ciepłem, ale było z nią coś nie tak, jakby nie należała do tego świata.

Półprzeźroczyste drzewa wyłaniały się z pudełek, oplatając półki swoimi gałęziami i korzeniami. Choć obrazy nachodziły na siebie i przesłaniały się wzajemnie, Harry nie miał żadnych problemów z wyróżnieniem poszczególnych drzew. Gdy przyjrzał się dokładniej, dostrzegł też niewyraźne cienie jakichś zwierząt. Z tego, co widział, powtarzały się trzy zasadnicze typy: pierwszym był widmowy ptak, jakby utkany z płomieni, drugim stworzenie podobne do konia, jednak z długim rogiem wystającym z przodu głowy - według niego był to jednorożec - oraz latające zwierzę pokryte łuskami i ziejące ogniem, które nie mogło być niczym innym niż smokiem.

Harry przebiegł wzrokiem po półkach i nagle poczuł, że Meciel na coś wskazuje. Natychmiast spojrzał w tamtą stronę, przebijając się spojrzeniem przez tysiące półprzeźroczystych drzew i zwierząt, gdy nagle zobaczył coś, co od razu przykuło jego uwagę. To była różdżka stworzona dla niego: leżała w ciemnym, wąskim pudełku w rogu pomieszczenia. Z pudełka wyłaniało się ogromne półprzeźroczyste drzewo górujące nad pozostałymi, a nad nim krążył widmowy ptak stworzony z płomieni.

— To ta — stwierdził Harry, wyciągając rękę i wyłączając Trzecie Oko. Gdy po chwili otworzył oczy, jęknął z ulgi widząc, że oślepiające światło zniknęło. Pomasował skronie, czując, że wkrótce będzie miał potężną migrenę.

— To pudełko? — zapytał cicho Ollivander, patrząc na Harry'ego z mieszaniną podziwu i strachu. — Małe, ciemne pudełko w rogu pokoju?

Harry skinął głową, a mężczyzna podszedł do pudełka i podniósł je delikatnie, jakby wewnątrz było coś niezwykle cennego. Sprzedawca wrócił za ladę, a Harry powoli poszedł za nim. Starszy mężczyzna delikatnie umieścił pudełko na ladzie i oddychając ciężko, uniósł pokrywkę, pozwalając Harry'emu zajrzeć do środka. Wewnątrz pudełka leżała błyszcząca, cienka różdżka, mająca ponad dziesięć cali długości. Harry przyjrzał się jej, uśmiechając się bezwiednie i sięgnął do pudełka.

Natychmiast po tym, jak jego palce musnęły powierzchnię drewna, poczuł falę energii wlewającą się do jego ciała. Ta magia była bardzo odmienna od mocy, jaką dawała mu Meciel. Była mniej dzika, mniej intensywna i jakby chłodniejsza. To było przyjemne uczucie, jakby wypił szklankę zimnej wody w gorący dzień. Zadowolony wpatrywał się w różdżkę, gdy nagle usłyszał cichy, jakby przytłumiony głos Ollivandera.

— Jedenaście cali, ostrokrzew i pióro feniksa, ładna i giętka — powiedział cicho i ostrożnie, wpatrując się w chłopca swoimi dziwnymi, przenikliwymi oczami. — W tej różdżce jest wielki potencjał, zarówno dla dobra… jak i dla zła.

— Bierzemy ją — stwierdził Harry, wyciągając sakiewkę z kieszeni i rzucając ją na ladę. — Możesz zatrzymać resztę.

Ollivander wpatrywał się w niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, a tymczasem Harry odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Już dotykał klamki, gdy nagle usłyszał głos Meciel.

— _Lepiej, żebyś upewnił się, że ten wytwórca różdżek nikomu nie powie o naszej wizycie, ukochany._

— Zanim pójdę… — powiedział Harry, powoli odwracając się do Ollivandera i uważnie mierząc go wzrokiem. — Chcę, żebyś przysiągł, że nikomu nie powiesz o tym, że tu byłem i kupiłem tę różdżkę.

Ollivander zawahał się, ale kolejne groźne spojrzenie Harry'ego spowodowało, że westchnął i skinął głową.

— Przysięgam — powiedział cicho.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co o takich przysięgach mówią Stare Prawa i kodeks istot nieśmiertelnych? — zapytał Harry.

Sprzedawca skinął ponownie, a twarz Harry'ego zastygła w groźnym, nieludzkim wyrazie, jaki nigdy nie powinien zagościć na twarzy dziecka.

— Jeśli złamiesz przysięgę, to nie skończy się to dla ciebie zbyt dobrze, zrozumiano?

Chłopiec nie czekał na odpowiedź mężczyzny i odwrócił się, otwierając drzwi. Na jego twarz padły ciepłe promienia słońca i młodzieniec odetchnął głęboko, wdychając świeże powietrze, próbując zapomnieć o przytłaczającym zapachu ciemnego sklepiku. Idąc wzdłuż ulicy, dokładnie obserwował niezliczone tłumy czarodziejów śpieszących się, spacerujących i rozmawiających między sobą.

— _Ten człowiek był dziwny, nawet jak na czarodzieja_ — mruknęła Meciel.

— Racja — stwierdził Harry. — Czy to już wszystko?

— _Tak, ukochany, mamy już wszystko, czego potrzebujemy. Myślę, że już czas, abyśmy w końcu opuścili Anglię._

_

* * *

_

By zostawić komentarz naciśnij na przycisk _**Review this Story/Chapter**_. Napisz komentarz, a następnie naciśnij na _**Submit**_.


End file.
